Chocolate Rival
by animecybil
Summary: Killua is number 1 rank in ChocoLovers website. But suddenly there is someone who beat him and intruding his life. Who is that? KilluaXOC! Warning : Lots of CHOCOLATES will be involved in this story. The author takes no responsibility for any hunger that arises from reading this story.
1. Chapter 1 : Thief!

**Hi guys :D This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER : HUNTER X HUNTER IS NOT MINE.**

**Happy reading ! :D**

* * *

**Killua PoV**

I looked around until my eyes fell on the banner that said, 'SELL RARE CHOCOLATE! THIS WEEK ONLY!' there was a logo of the sponsor, a truffle chocolate with 'ChocoLovers' written at the bottom of the banner, which meant it was a brand ChocoLovers website. My heart burst in delight.

"GYAH ! There is a super rare chocolate. Let's go Gon!" I dragged Gon, ignoring his protests.

"Killua! I can walk by myself!"

Once we arrived I let go of his hand, he slightly glared at me before sighing and fixing his shirt. We walked inside the candy shop, the shop was filled with all kinds of candies, gummy-bear, jellies bean, pearls, sour candies, just name it. It was simply a paradise.

'Where is it? where is it?' I chanted in my head heading towards the left side of the shop, the chocolate section, my favorite of all. I passed by truffle, milk, dark, nuts chocolates, milk chocolate and still couldn't find it.

"GAH ! I can't find it! I never imagine it would be this hard" I hissed, Of course, it is a super rare candy. I walked towards the cashier's desk though I had a feeling he wouldn't tell us about it but worth a try.

"Where's the super rare chocolate?" I asked.

"You can't see it? It's in my hand !"

I looked at his hand but couldn't see it anything except a key.

"It just a stupid key." I said flatly.

"Look carefully!"

I looked again and found something glimmering, there was a thread attached to it. I trailed it, until it reached the ceiling. I found myself grinning when I saw the one and only Siberian husky chocolate.

"If you do not want to pay for it, you have to take it by yourself. But no stairs allowed! Well, I guess there is no stairs that can reach that high." the employee laughed mockingly as he propped an elbow on the table while raising an eyebrow.

I yawned and started to put my nen to my feet. I jumped high and caught it easily.

"I'll take it. No need to pay, right? Bye." I walked outside and the left the flabbergusted employee with Gon following me.

Gon caught up with me. He seemed to have fun while I was searching for the rare choclate. I smirked as I saw a trail of chocolate at the corner of his mouth.

"Gon, there are is chocolate at the corner of your mouth." I said as I reached to erase it with my free hand.

"Oh thank you. You know, Killua? You are so…" Before he could finish his sentence a gust of wind passed by.

In that second, just one second… while the wind was passing, I heard someone say, "Thank you"

"What the heck was that?" I asked.

"I don't know" he replied.

I felt my hand empty, I looked down and found myself blinking twice before my mind concluded a horrifying fact, my precious husky chocolate was gone.

"My chocolate! Someone stole my chocolate!" I cried.

"Calm down, Killua. Maybe you dropped it." I twitched my eyes at his naivety.

"someone stole my chocolate" Emphasizing on the word, 'my'.

"No way! Who would want to steal your chocolate?"

"Duh! it's a super rare! I can't believe it." I yelled.

"Just let it go, Killua. You didn't pay for it, right?"

"But… But…! It's a super rare chocolate! Everybody in the website is looking for it!" I started, suddenly becoming a child. The website I'm talking about is ChocoLovers website. It was for hunters only, who are really found of chocolates. There are many events held, and choco-hunting is a regular and main event, like every week we had to find rare chocolate, which were sold at very rare shops.

"You know that every week they roll the place, right? I'm sure next week we will get it." Gon said comfortingly.

I sighed in defeat, I should just let it go, I finally thought.

We were heading the hotel, we are staying at, it was enough for two person. There was mini private kitchen, which we rarely use, 2 bedrooms, and 1 bathroom. I usually end up sleeping in Gon's bedroom since I'm too lazy to move to the next door. I entered and straight went towards the bathroom to wash my hands and feet. I collapsed on the bed, sighed in pleasure before rolling and facing the white ceiling.

I took out my mobile, pushing the unlock button on my phone before opening the ChocoLovers website. Waiting… Waiting…. and finally I'm in. There were bunch of private messages in my inbox, almost 20. I usually don't get much messages even though I'm popular, so yes I'm kinda surprised. I began to read:

**MilkChoco**

Hey, what's wrong, chocodrugs? you got beaten! r u sick?

**Lolichick**

Yo drug ! I saw u 2nd place ! I thought you'll never get beaten. Hahahahaha … (laugh evily)

**CrispYUMMY**

Drug... I feel sorry for u. Beat her ! You can do it ! Go Go Go !

'What-the-' I said to myself as I sat straight. The rest of the private messages were about the same content.

"I got beaten?! NO… NO WAY !" I shouted. I quickly went to the rank page.

'What the hell-? I won't be beaten. I won't be beaten.. I won't be beaten !' the words running out in my head.

Loading…

Loading…

Why is the internet so slow? I complained. When I reached the rank page, it stated that I was indeed in a second place. The first one was…

ChocoKillers.

'Who the hell is that ?! I've never heard of that name. Maybe she is just a newcomer, which means she just finished her hunter exam. I can beat her in one week though' I thought.

There was a beep, meaning a new private message in my inbox, I opened the inbox and stared reading…

**ChocoKillers**

Hi, first ! Ah, I forgot. You already second place. What's wrong? Tired of chocolate? I hope you can beat me soon :)

-ChocoKillers-

I click on her name to check her profile and I saw her photo. It was the same person…

Gon came out of the bathroom and was met by a flying phone. His eyes widen in surprise, he caught it before it hit him on his head.

"Whoa ! What happened, Killua?! Are you mad at me?" Gon shocked.

"IT'S HER !" I shouted and pointing at the phone.

Gon looked at the phone with his eyebrow raised, "okay.." he saw a picture of girl with black wavy hair passing her shoulders, it was a good match with her pale skin. She had hazel eyes which was slightly twinkling with delight and wide smile forming on her thin lips. Her right hand made a 'peace' while her left hand held the chocolate that looks like a dog, which was...

"Look, Killua! It's your chocolate!" Gon said.

"Yes! I am soooo going to kill her!" I said angrily, Gon sweatdropped.

"Ah yeah… What's her name? Hmm…" Gon was searching her name. He was not really good at using gadgets, making him kinda of slow.

"AHA ! Here it is! Her name is…"

"Setsuri Rokujo"

* * *

**How is it ? Bad ? Good? So so ?**

**Anyway, please don't check the website because I just make it up =="**

**Please review if you don't mind. I'll appreciate every comments you give me :)**

**Thank you for reading !**

**animecybil-**


	2. Chapter 2 : It's You

**Hi ! Hi ! This is Killua/OC. Thanks for the one who reviews (Sachionna, AsukaSaru, and OhCher)!**

**Hunter X Hunter is not mine, okay ?**

**Happy reading ! and happy halloween !**

**Love Hunter x Hunter and Killua !**

* * *

**Setsu Pov**

RING!

My pink cellphone rang and I quickly grabbed it from the table. I was eating my breakfast at the moment. I checked the SMS, absolutely not from my parents, since I lived alone in this house, no... more precisely they were no longer exist.

I used travel a lot when I got my hunter license, but rumors were that this was the most beautiful city, so I decided to settle here for a time being, but in fact, I hate this city. It's always raining, in contrary for my love for the sun. I hate Hyurin.

After my parents 'death' I inherited all the properties since I was the solo child. This house, where I am currently living, is one of the properties that I inherit. I checked my phone again, maybe it was one of my whatsapp, I thought but I was wrong. I opened my browser and checked the ChocoLovers website. There was a new message in my inbox. It was from…

**ChocoDrugs**

We'll see, killers. This time you cheated, but hey in the end cheater always lose. So, prepare to get beaten by me! :p

I continued eating my cereals, smirking at the comment, I won't lose drugs, I thought confidently.

**Killua PoV**

'HATCHI !'

I grabbed napkins on the dining table.

"Maybe someone is talking about you, Killua." Gon said while looking at me as he sat upside down on the couch looking through a comic.

"You know it is just a myth, Gon." I said lazily. I continued eating my breakfast. It was my favorite cereals, a bowl of 'coco-crunch' with water. Maybe you will ask why it is with water, but if you try it, the water will taste like chocolate and it's delicious. On the other hand, Gon had eaten his toast with jam.

'Hmm… setsuri' I started to think about that cheater in the ChocoLovers website. She sounded familiar but shrugged it off.

'I can't even believe it!' I thought. I was still mad at her because she practically ruined my reputation just by taking my husky. The other events are worth lower points only 20 points but each of the choco-hunting events are worth 100 points. Inside the chocolate, there is a paper with code number which when you submit the code into the website, you will obtain the points. I had about 2500 points, and I did not give a heed about how many points others had.

'She came out of nowhere and she already had 2500 points almost like mine, how could I missed that? And then she gains another 100 after stealing my husky, which were supposed my points. Great… Now what?' I thought annoyingly.

"What are we gonna do today? It is Sunday" Gon's words cut my thoughts.

"Ha? Oh... Well, we can go skating" I suggested. There was a grand new skating area that opened in the city. I had wanted to visit it.

"What do you want to skate? Roller blade?" Gon asked.

"Nope, ice skating" I said.

"What? You kidding! It is Hyurin, Killua! It is always raining and it's already cold, isn't that enough?" Gon complained.

"I know, but still… I am good on the ice so I wanna go ice skating" I said.

"It's not even a reason, Killua" Gon pointed out. Gon disapproved at first but I talk him into it, thus we had decided to go.

I popped the chocolate inside my mouth as its sweetness melted on my tongue making me burst in delight. The weather was suitable for skating as the sun for first time in the few days came out making the temperature fine. I don't know why but it looks like the sun does little effect on the climate.

I tucked my hands inside my jean's pocket. I felt something vibrating, it was my phone. I took it out and went to look at the notification in the ChocoLovers website.

I read it,

'Chocolate gathering! Meet your chocolate friends across the world in this one place, Hyurin city, the most beautiful place in the world!

There are many events that will be held!

The winner of each event will get 500 points, rare chocolates, and another souvenir from us.

Come and meet your choco-friends at Candy Bar plaza 22nd street, Hyurin city on 20th October from 10 a.m-end!

For registration, please sign up in the link below.'

"20th October? Gon, what date is it today?" I asked.

"Hmmm… I think it is 17th " He answered while tapping his chin.

So it Wednesday, huh? I will definitely win the 500 points, in your face, killers, I thought while grinning and signed up for it.

We arrived at the skating ring. It wasn't packed since no one in his or her right mind would come, except maybe for us. I paid and took my blade shoes. I sat down on the front of the ring and started to wear the blades.

A gentle breeze passed me, as chills ran down making me shiver. I looked up to find a girl with long curly black hair. She was wearing a knitted hat, a shawl, and gloves. Well, there is someone else as crazy as us, how nice, I thought rather sarcastically. Gon stood up and skated around the ring.

I tied my shoes followed him. I slipped my hands inside my pocket as I skated. The girl somehow left me curious so I looked to her again.

She looks familiar, I thought.

She skated forward and then backward. She swung her right foot to the air and she started to spin. She made an almost accurate scratch spin until she fell on the ice with a soft groan.

"Aw aw aw… It hurts" she cried almost inaudibly.

I swung my feet to come closer to her.

"Are you ok?" I stretched out my right hand, trying to help to help her up.

She looked at my hand and then looked up to me, which allowed me to see her face clearly.

"IT'S YOU!" I shouted. It was the one and only who stole my husky.

"Oh **!" She cursed and a strong breeze passed me. I closed my eyes and lifted up my left arm to cover my face from the strong breeze. The wind became calmer and I pushed my arm down and the next thing I knew was that She was not there anymore.

"Tch" I ran through the door, wore off the skating shoes and put on my shoes quickly.

**Setsu PoV**

Deg Deg…

Deg Deg…

Deg Deg…

My heart was beating fast. It's not because of running from the skating place to this mansion. It's not from using my nen power, which almost consumed all my energy. And it's not because of the loud noise that comes from the thunder.

I looked at the door.

'He's coming' I thought. I know that he is the one who I stole the chocolate from. But I didn't think that he could reach me like this. No one ever, EVER, reach me. This is out of my expectation.

'Now what?' I thought. I know that the website is for hunters! It's not like a safe-and-happy-go-lucky website. When we signed up, there is an agreement and policies that we might end up killed by the other players.

Deg Deg Deg Deg…

I still can hear my own heart beat. It is loud. Really loud. I don't know why it's beating this fast. I can use my nen to fight him, though.

'Tap Tap'

'Okay! When he came in, I'll use 'fairy dust' so I can escape' I thought my battle strategy. I have my nen since I was born and it's quite rare. I called myself a 'fairy' because when I use my nen, I have wings on my back, which cause me run pretty fast like the wind. And one of the skills that I will use, fairy dust, is to put someone asleep.

I closed my eyes. I felt like… this happened once before.

'He's coming'

'Tok Tok' he knocked.

...

I still stood in my place. Not even move an inch.

'Tok Tok Tok'

…

I stood with my battle stand and looked sharply to the door.

"Setsu" I shocked.

This reminds me with something… Something that I don't want to remember. Because I lost something… No, I lost someone. Someone who is very precious to me.

I remember now.

***FLASHBACK***

"Hime-sama, you must not go outside this room. Understand? I will take your snacks here. I will come back" the maid in front of me said to me and then she left. She was so panicked, but she remained calm in front of me. I knew that something is wrong. People screamed outside my room.

"Mom… Dad…" I called my parents. I want them to be here.

"Save the princess!" I heard the voice outside screaming about me, but followed with screams of pain and hurt. After a while, they were silent. No one was screaming. No one panicked. I didn't feel any chaos outside. It was calm.

'Tap tap' I heard footsteps. It's getting nearer. I was still inside the room. I still stood 6 meters in front of the door.

'Tok tok' he knocked.

I was scared.

….

'Tok tok tok' he knocked again.

I couldn't move.

…

"Setsu…" A gentle voice was calling me from outside the door. His voice was so soft, he hypnotized me. My right hand reached the knob. I saw my hands were shaking. Finally, I opened the door.

'CREAK'

I opened the door. I looked at the figure in front of me. I saw his emerald eyes for the first time.

'It's beautiful' I thought.

His hair is silver, his skin is white, and he is taller than me. I saw water dripping from his hand.

Wait… It's not water… It's… blood.

My trembled body regained calm as I saw the blood. I don't know what's gotten into me, but when I see the blood… I 'm excited.

"You're not scared, Setsu?" he asked.

"Setsu? Is that my name?" I asked.

"What? You don't know your name?"

"They always call me 'princess'"

"Well, your name is Setsu. Your family is my target, but they told me not to kill Setsu, the heir. I guess you're the heir so I won't kill you. Huff… My job is done now. I'll leave."

"Wait!" I accidently said.

"What?" he looked annoyed.

"Is that blood?" I asked and pointed to his hand.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you like chocolate?"

"Huh? What's that?"

"Oh my gosh! You don't know chocolate?"

"Yeah, my parents want me to become the heir but I don't want. I tried to rebel one time when I was four but I failed. So, they cage me and this is my first job, though. So… What's chocolate? Is that a game?"

"No! It's a food. And it's sweet. And it's yummy!"

"Well, I don't know the word 'yummy'. My mom always cooks poisonous food and I have to eat all of them. Sigh…"

"What? Poisonous food? Is your mom crazy?"

"Kind of… so, what's chocolate?"

"Give me your hand" I asked him while reaching out my right hand. He gave me his right hand that full of blood. I use my nen power. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the blood.

'Think it's water. Blood contains water. I can change it' I thought in mind while focusing on the water in the blood. Slowly the red color turned into chocolate color. I can feel he shocked. I opened my eyes and yes… He looked surprise.

"Taste it!" I said.

"What? But it's… blood?"

"No, I changed it to chocolate" I said convincing him. He was not really trust me, but he tried. He licked his hand and…

"It's yummy! Now, I know why they want to let you alive"

"I know, right?"

Then, he smirked. I looked at him and asked…

"What's your name?"

"Killua Zaoldyck"

***FLASHBACK END***

**Killua PoV**

I still can feel her nen. I used my 'God Speed' and track her down with my instinct. The sky was dark and the rain was pouring down the city. My speed is gotten faster because of the thunder.

'I can catch up with her' I thought.

I feel her nen still in this city, not far away. Just around 400 meters away. I saw a house. Maybe it's not just a house… but a mansion. I stopped in front of the tall fence. I put my nen on my feet and jumped through the fence. I ran through the garden, fountain, and stairs. Finally, I'm in front of her mansion's door.

'Tok Tok' I knocked.

…

No one answered.

'Tok Tok Tok' I tried to knock again.

Still… no one answered.

I pushed the door. It is unlock.

'Lucky, she must be forgotten to lock the door because I'm catching up with her. See? She's just a noob.' I thought.

I walked inside. Many expensive things are inside the mansion. But they are all dusty. No one cleaned them up.

I walked upstairs and still felt her nen. It is on the left side, the sixth room. I walked and already in front of the door.

I knocked.

'Tok Tok'

…

No one answered. But I felt her pressure two meters behind the door.

'She's scared' I thought.

'Tok Tok Tok' I tried to knock it again.

….

No one replied.

I came closer to the door. I leaned my left hand on the door.

"Setsu"

I called her name softly.

**Setsu PoV**

'CREAK'

I opened the door. I look at the figure in front of me. I saw his emerald eyes.

'It's always beautiful' I thought.

His hair is silver, his skin is white, and he is taller than me. Now, what I saw is not blood, but water dripping from his hair, face, and clothes. He is wet because of the rain outside.

I ran to the cupboard on the left side of the bedroom. I took a towel, t-shirt, and trousers. I gave them to him, and pushed him to the bathroom.

"Hey, wait a minute"

I ignored him and still pushing him to the bathroom.

"I said wait a minute" he stopped me.

We were already in front of the bathroom's door. I ignored him, and still pushing him into the bathroom. When he was inside, I stepped outside and closed the door quickly.

'Huff. I don't know why I didn't say anything. Well, it's more like, I don't know what I should say' I said in my mind.

'Why? Why you just pop out like this? You are the one who left me. Yeah… it's you who left me.'

I leaned on the door and slumped on my knees. My body started to tremble. I tried to hide the tears by bending my head into my knees.

"It's you"

**Killua PoV**

'Why she didn't say anything?' I thought.

'Well, let's think about it later. GAH ! It's very cold… Lucky! There is hot water here.' I quickly turned on the hot water and took a bath.

After the bath, it took me around 15 minutes. I went out the bathroom. I saw her sitting on the edge of her bed. I sit beside her.

She looked down her lap.

"Hey" I called.

She didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

She didn't replied.

"Are you deaf, by any chance?"

She hurriedly shook her head, which means 'no'.

I looked at her, she still looking down at her lap. She doesn't want to see me on the face. She doesn't want our eyes meet. Her hands were shaking on her lap.

'She still scared' I thought. I know she knows about my identity. I put my real name on the website though and everybody knows it. Some of them don't believe it, even though I put my real picture on the profile picture. They think it's a fake. Some of them are scared. They think if they beat me, I will kill them. But I tried to talk to some of them and they all are really friendly to me.

I took her right hand. She shocked a little bit but regained her calm again.

Her hand is cold, and still shaking.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

She nodded slowly, still looking down her lap. I tried to warm her right hand.

"You know, I'm not the one who I used to be. I'm, indeed, a zaoldyck, but I'm not an assassin anymore." I said it.

I felt her pulse calmer a little bit, but the shaking has not gone yet.

"So, don't be scared. Okay?" I don't know why I tried to convince her. Great… Maybe because of 'Gon virus' is already gotten into me.

'I don't even know her, and why I'm so kind to her?' I asked in my mind.

"I…" she speaks softly.

"I?" I repeated.

"IDIOTTT!" she shouted. I surprised.

"I know you! You are the one who don't know me! No, it's more like you are the one who forget about me!" she was mad.

"W-What? Have we ever met before?" I asked carefully.

"Yes! And you know what? I know you're a zaoldyck when I was sixth! Not because of your popularity, but you…" she didn't continue her sentence.

"Because I…?" I asked.

"You're the one who killed my family"

I shocked.

"S-Setsu, I'm sorry. I was an assassin but now I am not. It's not because of my own desire. I killed them because-" I explained but she cut me off.

"It's not what I really matter, Killua! You were the one who told me my name. You were the one who accompany me all the time. But you… you… you just vanished, and NOW, you just appear out of the blue. And you know what the worst part is? You forgot about me" she said it in teary eyes.

"Wait, maybe you've mistaken me with somebody else" I denied. I know I don't know her. I remembered everything since I was born. It's all because of my mom's experiments and tortures, makes me won't forget how it felt.

"So, how do you know my name?"

"Your profile, Setsu" I referred to the ChocoLovers website.

"Oh…" she sounded sad.

"Is there a way, to make you forget? You told me that your mom is so crazy and wants you become their heir. Maybe, she just wants you to come back by kidnapping you and make you forget about me" she got a point. That can be, I was a loner, though. Remember when I met Gon? I was as excited as that time. I won't come back to my family, otherwise with force.

"Maybe… They can do it with Alluka, but they couldn't just make a wish for free, though" I mumbled to myself.

"What? Alluka? Who is that?" she asked.

"My brother. He can granted any wishes, but they have to pay what they long for" I explained.

"Oh… I see. Well, sorry about that. I know you must be shocked that somebody that you don't know suddenly mad at you. I'm so sorry" she said it with smile.

"No, that's okay" I said it calmly.

"Thank you" she finally looked at me in the eyes. Her voice is the same when she said 'thank you' from back then. Her eyes are the same color I saw in the picture, hazel eyes. Her hair, black curly long hair, and her yellow skin, they all are the same. It's really her. I'm not mistaken it.

"It's you"

* * *

***Hyurin : a name of a place, which I just make it up. Not actually in the hunter world, though.**

***Setsu's nen : quite rare. She can turn water into chocolate. Cool right? Hahaha... Well, as the story goes, you will understand :)**

**AGAIN ! Please review :) I'll be happy if you do that . I know this chapter is weird so... Anything you want to say, just say it, ok?**

**Thanks for reading ~ CIAO .**

**animecybil-**


	3. Chapter 3 : Two Story about You

**I don't own HXH .**

**This chapter I took the idea from Jane by Design. I love that film, but abc won't airing the second season. huhuhu T_T**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Setsu PoV**

It's you…

It's you…

It's you…

My eyes locked at him. I can't move, it's like I'm paralyzed.

_kasanatteta mune no oto_

_yusabutte mo kikoenai_

_koboreochita PIISU_

Someone's voice was ringing aloud throughout the room. I snapped my mind from the daydreaming. It was Killua's ringtone. He looked a little bit shocked too, but regained his calm again. He picked out his phone and answered the phone.

"Yeah, Gon?"

**Killua Pov**

"Yeah, Gon?" I said on the phone.

_"Killua! Where are you? I can't find you in the ring"_

"I'm outside. I found the thief"

_"What thief?"_

"What? You already forgot about that? I'm talking about the chocolate thief, Gon!"

_"Oh yeah? Then, what did you do?_"

"Nothing. By the way, it's raining outside. Just wait there until the rain stops. I'm taking shelter right now."

_"Ok. See you later"_

"Bye"

*BIP*

I hang up the phone. I walk towards the door.

"Wait!" I heard she said.

"What?" I turned around.

She didn't reply. She just… stood there. I looked at her eyes. She looked me back. I looked back. She looked-

I turned my head and walked towards the door again while asking…

"This Wednesday… Will you come?"

No replies. I felt she just nodded.

"Don't nod. I can't see you did it, you know" I complained. I looked a bunch of umbrellas in the umbrella basket near the door. I took an umbrella with me.

"Yes" she said.

"See you later, Setsu" I bid a 'bye' with my right hand without turning my face to her. I closed the door and heading outside the mansion.

"Just prepare yourself, Setsu. I won't lose to you"

**Setsu PoV**

"Hoaammm…."

I yawned. It's still 8 o'clock sharp in the morning though. I got up, took a bath, brushed my teeth, and picked what clothes I should where today. It's sunny, so I'll pick black clothes because it can absorb the warm better. I walked downstairs and heading to the dining room. I took out my 'fruit loops' box, and pour the cereals into a bowl of soy milk. Then, I took an apple from the fridge.

I prayed and took a spoonful of cereals, ready to put it in the mouth and…

_shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi_

_kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou_

My phone's ringtone rang. I sighed. It won't make me not eat my cereals though. I love eating. I ate a spoonful of the cereals. I checked my phone and looked at the screen. The screen says…

'Rima incoming call'

It is my best friend. I pushed the green button immediately and put the phone beside my left ear.

"What's up, Rima?"

_"Hey, baby! Let's hang out today! I don't have any plans. I'm bored…"_

"Okay, I don't have any plans too"

_"Yey! Let's meet at the usual place, okay?"_

"Got it. See you later"

_"Yep"_

I hang up the phone. Our usual meeting place is Rima's restaurant. It is an Italian restaurant called Sachii. If we want to chat secretly, that is the best place to do it. Plus, we will not be bored because there is always food that we can eat while chatting.

It's still 9.20 though. I don't have to hurry because her restaurant is open at 10 sharp. I continued eating my breakfast. After that, I put on my strawberry lip balm, my hair clip, and jacket. I took my pink handbag with me and go outside the house. I locked the door. I walked to the bus stop. While in the way, I took out my phone and change the screen into SMS section. I touched 'Rima' on the screen.

"OTW" I texted and sent it to her. I already at the bus stop, looked at the time schedule, and looked at my phone's watch. It's still 5 more minutes. I waited. 5 minutes is a long time for women. Well, women do not like to wait.

'I'm bored' I thought. I activated my mobile data and opened the web browser on my phone. I click the favorite button and click ChocoLovers website. I searched something new, but there are nothing.

'TIN TIN' the bus honked me. I quickly took out my bus card. I got in the bus and put my card near the censor machine.

'PIP' it says yes. I searched my seat. There are not many passengers today. I took the first seat near the window. I sit and put my bag on my lap. I looked outside, wondering what he is doing...

'ARGH! I thought about him again!' I shook my head. The bus will take around 10 minutes to Rima's restaurant. The rest of the way, I just spaced out and I arrived at Sachii. I came in.

"Hey! How are you?" Rima asked.

"Great! Thanks, and you?" I answered.

"Ah, I have sooo many things that I want to tell you"

She always has something to share with me. She's talkative. On the other hand, I'm the one who is quite. She was telling me about the hunter exam that she took but she failed. She was with me at the first time, but the hunter exam separated us in the way and we never seen each other until now. It is a long story though.

"You don't want to tell me anything? Come on, Setsu. Share a story. We've never seen each other for a long time!" She said after ordered some chips, pizza and spaghetti to the waiter. She's the owner so she does not cook or be the waitress.

"Sigh…" I sighed and start to tell about yesterday story.

"Well… This was yesterday's. I met a boy" I started.

"Wow. Who? Is he handsome?" She asked excitedly.

"Ummm… Kind of. Hehe… Anyway, I stole his chocolate the other day. And I didn't know that he was…" I stopped.

"He was…?" She asked impatiently.

I stopped for a moment, not sure to say it or not. I made up my mind to say it. It is now, or never.

"He was a zaoldyck." I said.

"…"

She was silent for… 10 seconds.

"WHAT?! You must be kidding me!" She shouted, and everybody looked at us. The waiter, who wanted to deliver our ordered, shocked and almost dropped his tray.

"SSHHHH! Turn down your volume!" I complained and felt embarrassed. I looked around us to see if there is someone suspicious. I don't want them to hear this story, though.

"Ehem. Here's your order, miss" the waiter kinda shock too because we eat a lot. He put the plates nicely and neat. After the waiter went away, we continued.

"How? How? How did you survive? Wait, you're not a ghost right? I still can touch you, oh that's great." She said it while touching my hands.

"He is… not as bad as I thought" I told her, thinking about what happened yesterday.

"Tell me every detail!" she said and started digging the spaghetti. I did the same.

"Well, I went to the skating ring yesterday and I accidentally met him. I used my nen to escape from him, but he was fast! I don't even know that there is someone who can catch up with me. I ran to my house, but the worst part is I didn't lock the door. That's so stupid" I told the story. She was listening while drinking her grape smoothies.

"So, I was in my room. I know he will come. I was scared at that time, scared if he come into my life, he'll vanish again. I just stood in front of the door. He knocked, but I didn't answer him. And then, he called my name. His voice was so gentle. And that's when I remembered that story"

"What story?"

"The weird-boy-who-doesn't-know-chocolate story. You know that right?"

"Yeah, what about the story?"

"It's him"

"…."

She was silent for… 10 seconds.

"WHAT?! You must be kidding me!" She shouted, and everybody looked at us. Again.

"Rima! I told you to turn down your volume!" I was mad at her.

"Sorry, Setsu… What did you do then? You kicked his ass because he left you?" she asked.

"Well, I was mad at him. I shouted at him. But you know what the worst part is? He forgot about me" I said.

"What? How dare he!"

"Well, I think his mom is the one who made him like that. You know he was an assassin and his mom wants him to be the heir, right? And he said he remembered all his past since he was born"

"I think you're right. His mom is crazy, though" she said.

"Continue" she asked me to continue.

"I opened the door. I saw those beautiful eyes again. There were no blood in his hand, but water. He's wet from the rain outside. I took my towel, clothes, and pants. I gave them to him and pushed him to the bathroom" I said.

"Wew… You pushed him to the bathroom? Okay…" She followed.

"After the shower, he sit next to me on the bed. I sit on the edge of it and my head looked down, looking at my lap. He called me but I didn't answered. Then he asked if I'm scared. I just nodded. And then… And then… He took my right hand to warm it and he said he wasn't he used to be. He is a zaoldyck, but he's not an assassin anymore" I explained.

"Kyaaa ! So sweet!" Rima squealed.

"Well, it is not the part where my heart pit a pat actually" I said.

"Ehh? Why not?" She asked.

"Because at that time, I was angry. Ahh... I was so embarrassed. I shouted at him but he didn't remember me."

"So, where is the part he made you pit a pat?" she asked.

"Hmm… Let me continue. After I mad at him, satisfied shouting at him, he told me that he don't know anything about me. I felt so embarrassed at that time. But he told me it's okay so I felt calmer. And I looked up at him in the eyes. I smiled and thanked him. Then, he said 'it's you'. Then in my head, my mind kept repeating 'it's you… it's you… it's you… it's you…' I don't know what happened to me at that time" I said.

"Uh-Oh. I feel love in the air~" She teased me.

"NO! Well, I don't know actually" I said.

"You must meet him again! He looks nice and there are some commons in both of you" She said.

"Like what?"

"Love chocolates? Fast runner? What else?"

"I don't know, Rima. And I will definitely meet him again. There is a gathering event from the website this Wednesday at the candy bar. You wanna join?" I asked. She knows about this website too, because she loves chocolates and she wants to join it. Unfortunately, she hasn't passed her hunter exam yet.

"Nope, I'm not a member. And I don't want to see both of you lovey-dovey. Just one advice, get him fast or he will be taken" She got a point. But the thing is, I don't know if this love or not. Maybe I just simply admire him, and after a period of time, I won't like him anymore. This is always happening to me. That's why, I don't want to think about love. But my mind won't listen to me, it kept thinking about him.

'Damn it…' I thought.

"We'll see"

* * *

**Killua's Ringtone : Hunter x Hunter ending 1. Just Awake - Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas.**

**Setsu's Ringtone : Bleach opening 13 . Ranbu no Melody - SID**

**Sorry guys if this chapter is boring, and please review if you don't mind.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Chocolate Breed

**Hello again !**

**More rivalry will come ! (Thanks to OhCher who opened my mind)**

**HXH is not mine.**

**Happy reading and veterans day !**

* * *

**Killua PoV**

"I'm home" I said while I open the door.

"So, tell me Killua! You promised me to tell it after we got home, remember?" Gon said.

I sighed and looked at him. I walked to the bathroom, washed my hands. I washed my feet too and changed my shoes into my indoor slippers.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you" I said when I walked to the fridge and took one pack of pocky. I sit on the bed, Gon sit on the floor.

"I know this is weird but... don't laugh, okay?" I said.

"Hnn!" Gon agreed and nodded.

"That girl, I mean Setsu... Setsu is... actually she's... umm... she's... my..." I said nervously.

"Your girlfriend?" Gon asked straightforward.

"NO!" I shouted and glared at him.

"Sigh... She's my first friend... I guess" I take one stick from the pocky bag and eat it.

"What? I thought I was your first friend" Gon pouted.

"I thought so too, but..." I told him the story. From tracking her nen, arrived at her mansion, she opened the door, I took a bath, I hold her hands, she shouted at me, and until I went home.

"So... she said your mom made you forgot?" Gon asked.

"Yes. Well, it's not impossible. You know, my mom is crazy. And... It's just... I felt like... My body remembered her. My hands move by themselves and I end up holding her hands. ARGH! I don't even know her!" I facepalmed.

"Killua, just follow your instinct. Maybe she's right" Gon said and took one stick of pocky.

"Sigh... Yeah. By the way, there is an event tomorrow at the candy bar. You wanna come?" I ate the pocky again.

"What event? Choco-hunting again?" Gon asked.

"No, it's a gathering event. She'll come too, I'll introduce you to her. Come on, it'll be fun!" I said.

"Okay..."

**Setsu Pov**

The day has come. The ChocoLovers website will held the events today. I looked at myself on the mirror. I wore a turquoise blouse with a brown rope tied as a decoration on the top. I wore my skinny jeans and my watch. I already ate my breakfast so I applied some of my strawberry lip balm on my lips.

Perfect.

I took my pink handbag with me and walked towards the door. I put on my boots on the stairs. After that, I got out from the house and locked it. It's sunny outside. I exposed my hands to the sunlight to absorb vitamin D as much as possible. I slipped my house key to my jeans pocket while walking to the bus stop. I was too lazy to walk.

'I'll use nen' I thought. I focused my nen around me. Before I know, I already running. I felt the wind against my cheeks. Nen is very useful. I looked at my wrist watch. I ran for 2 seconds instead of 7 minutes. The bus arrived immediately after I arrived at the bus stop. Neat.

I got in the bus and searched for a seat. Today, the bus is very full. Some of the passengers are going to the candy bar. There are teenagers sit at the back. They wore something casual and they brought chocolates. I sit at my usual sit, the first seat near the window. I took out my phone and checked the website.

'Cannot connect...'

'What the-?' I thought. Ah, I forgot to turn on the mobile data. I turned it on and checked again. It worked. There are some PMs from my friends.

**CUbby**

Killers, you'll come right?

I clicked reply and texted.

**ChocoKillers**

Yeah, you too right?

I sent it and checked the other messages. The other said the same. I forwarded my first message that I sent to CUbby to the others. I was just too lazy to typed again. Then, the bus stop. A boy wore green t-shirt, black jacket, and jeans, got in the bus. He's tall and has a black hair. He sit beside me. I changed my sit position and looked at my back. The bus already crowded!

RING!

I shocked and looked at the teenage boy beside me. He took out the phone. From the chocolate color decorating the screen, I knew that it's the ChocoLovers website. I sighed and looked outside the window. Not so long after that, my phone rang.

RING!

I checked it. A new PM from one of my friends.

**Oreo**

Of course! See you later, baby :3

I twitched my eyebrow and clicked reply.

**ChocoKillers**

Hey! Don't call me baby! Grrr...

I clicked send. 'Huff' I huffed and...

RING!

I looked at the boy beside me. He checked the website again. I'm curious. He smiled at the phone and put it inside his pocket again.

"22nd street, Grocery store and Candy bar" the bus driver announced where we are. I quickly pull the string beside me to tell that I am going to get out at the next stop. The string makes a bell.

TING!

Not so long, the bus stop at in front of the candy bar. There is a bus stop in front of it. I got out from the bus and walked towards the door. But suddenly a hand stopped me...

"Hey, are you going to attend the event too?" the boy that sat beside me on the bus tapped my shoulder.

"Yeah, why?" I answered quickly.

"Nothing, maybe I know you" he smirked. Well, everyone in the website is hunter! No wonder.

"Yeah, I know you too" I said it and I reached out my right hand to grasp the door handle but he pull it first. I stood still, he stood there while opening the door for me. He let me in first. What a gentleman.

"Thank you" I said with a smile. I entered the candy bar followed by him. A loud noise was heard inside the building. It's quite dark here, I can't really see. It's too crowded. People are dancing along with the music near the stage. We moved to a quieter place which is where the tables with sofas and chairs. They were all been moved here because there was a stage in front of the bar section.

"Let's sit there" he suggested the table with sofas near the window.

"Okay" I agreed. I looked around. There are pretty much people here eating their snacks, ice cream, and chocolates. I tried to search _him._

"You want something, first?" he asked.

"No, I'm good. The event is almost starting anyway" I said. I felt everybody looking at me. Maybe because I'm the first rank in the website and everybody knows it.

"Ah~ it feels good hanging around with first" he said while putting his hands on the table and leaning his head on top of them.

"Well, if that's the case, I will leave you here. I don't want anybody take advantage of me" I said while standing up, going to leave the table but...

"Wait!" he held my wrist. I looked at him, he looked back. I glared. He still doesn't want to let go.

"OK GUYS! Our event will be started now! Please gather around this stage" the MC announced. I still glared at him.

"Oreo" I said.

"Call me Kurama" he corrected me.

"Kurama, please let go of my hand" I said.

"Or we can go there together, baby" he flirted.

"Whatever!" I walked angrily with his hand still held my hand.

**Killua PoV**

"Gon, come on! Hurry up!" I shouted.

"But the event still at 10 a.m" he said.

"I want to taste the chocolate in there" I argued.

"Sigh... Okay"

We walked to the candy bar. It's not really far from our apartment. It's just 3 blocks away.

'Finally! The day has come! I can beat her and become number 1 again in the website!' I talked to myself.

"Killua, why are you smiling?" Gon asked. I startled.

"Ah, nothing. I just thought something funny. Ahahaha..." I answered spontaneously.

We were already at the candy bar. It's really crowded.

"Let's go there, Gon" I pointed at the table which is not in the bar section. We walked there and sat. I picked the menu and read it.

'Ice cream... Chocolate parfait. Served with varies rich chocolates ice cream, chocolate sauce, wafers, ... sounds yummy. I'll choose this!' I thought in mind.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter came and asked.

"Ah yes, I order one chocolate parfait ice cream. How about you, Gon?" I asked.

"I'm good" he said.

"Okay, that's it. And please bring 2 spoon, okay?" I said to the waiter. The waiter nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Sigh... Why you didn't order?" I asked.

"I don't want anything, beside I..." Gon said something but I don't really catch it because I saw someone. She took my attention. It's _her_... with a boy?

'Is that her boyfriend? He is quite good looking' I said in mind. She took a seat on 2 tables in front of me on my right. I watched her, I saw everybody looked at her. She looked around. 'Crap!'

"Here is your order, enjoy" the waiter came at the right time! The waiter covered me up and I couldn't see her, neither can she. I didn't know why I just hid.

"Thank you" Gon said to the waiter. The waiter moved away and Setsu already looked back to the boy in front of him. Gon took his spoon and tasted it.

"Killua, it's delicious! Try it!" he said while eating.

"See? I told you it's good!" I said and looked at Setsu again. I took my spoon, ready to eat the parfait. I looked at Setsu again, she stood up and wanted to walked away but... the boy held her hand! I stuck my spoon inside the glass of parfait.

"Killua! What are you doing?!" Gon said a little bit shocked. I looked at the glass with my spoon in it. The glass was nearly broken on the bottom.

"Oh no! What have I done? Am I overdid it?" I panicked.

"OK GUYS! Our event will be started now! Please gather around this stage" I heard the MC.

"Oh great, now I have to finish this fast. Help me, Gon!" I said while eating the parfait. It's yummy, though. We finished it and gathered near the stage. I didn't go too near. I don't like crowded place so I just leaned on the wall and watched from my place.

"Okay, guys. Thank you for coming and participating in this event. Are you guys already knew each other? Tell me how you feeling after this gathering event, okay? Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Loli, the GM of the website. We are ready to help you if you have questions. During the events, we were just standing near that table over there. So just let us know if you have any suggestion, complain, or anything! Alright, as we know, we have events will be held and each of them will have prizes. Do you want to know what's the first event?" the MC started.

"The first event is..." everyone is waiting to hear the next words. It's really made us nervous.

"Chocolate Breed!"

* * *

**NB : when Kurama says 'first', that means he calls Setsu. Because Setsu is the first rank at that time.**

**Thanks for reading guys ! I hope you enjoy it and please review if you don't mind.**

**CIAO ~ animecybil -**


	5. Chapter 5 : First Game? Accomplished

**Hi Guys! One week to Thanksgiving holiday ! YEY !**

**No school, No work, No stress ! Just relax and watch online streaming. I'm watching Avatar Kora right now hahaha ...**

**Disclaimer : HXH is not mine.**

**Happy reading !**

* * *

"What? Chocolate breed? What is that?"

"Sigh… I don't feel like I will win"  
"Suggest brands name? I'm in!"

People started to whisper and talk to each other. Some of them are guessing, some of them are scared, and some of them are clueless. I just waited for the MC's next explanation. She's not done yet, though.

"Let me explain first! Chocolate breed is a game where you will eat a chocolate and guess what kind of chocolate it is. Of course, your eyes will be closed with this black napkin. Everyone can participate in this game. We have almost 1000 chocolates with us and all of them are different kinds. So, don't worry!" MC explained with a smile and overreacted gesture.

"Gon, you want to participate?" I asked.

"No, I can't join. I'm not a member" he answered.

"Any question?" MC asked.

"Yes, do we have to be a member to participate this game?" I asked while raising my right hand.

"Of course! You have to be a member of ChocoLovers website to enter this game! Everybody who wants to join, please sign up on that desk and come to this stage" she said while pointing the table beside the stage. I sighed and felt disappointed because Gon cannot join the game.

'He should have signed up to the website! It's okay if he doesn't active in it, but he can win this game, though! He has a good smell' I said in mind disappointed. I know Gon's senses are dangerous. He can beat me in this game if he joins.

"Okay then. See you later, Gon" I said and walked to the table to sign up.

"Good luck, Killua! I know you can win!" he said. I just waved my right hand without turning back at him.

I'm in front of the table. There is a sheet of paper for me to sign.

Name? Killua. Account name? ChocoDrugs. Sign? I signed my fake signature. The GM, who is in charge of the table, made a name card with my name on it. He pinned the card on my cloth neatly. The card is written 'ChocoDrugs'.

"Thank you for participating this game. Here is your black napkin. Good luck!" the GM was handed me the black napkin. I took it and heading to the stage. They already arranged the stage, which there are chairs and tables.

"Okay! Here is our contestant! Wow, it's quite many. Thank you all for participating! You can sit on the chairs and please cover your eyes with the napkin" the MC started to give directions. I picked a chair in the middle and sat immediately. Beside me, there is a girl with black hair. It's Setsu. Beside her is a boy that was with her before. She saw me but she didn't care. She put on her napkin. I put on mine too. It's black already.

"Good luck, Setsu" I said to my left.

"I won't lose to you, Killua" I heard her.

"I doubt it" I said and smirked.

"We are about to begin! Please put your hand on the table. Our GMs will put a chocolate in your hand, and you must tell the GM what chocolate is that. If you are wrong, you will be disqualified. If you are right, you can continue until there are 5 contestant left! The first round is the basic of the chocolates. You must all know this one! Good luck all! Happy eating!" MC directed.

I felt the wind passing through in front of me. I put my hand on the table and I felt somebody put something in my hand. I ate it immediately. It's sweet, but… it's bitter too.

"Dark chocolate" I said.

"CORRECT!" the GM in front of me shouted and rang the bell. Well, I heard a bell ringing so I guess he held a bell.

"YAA! The first contestant who guessed right is ChocoDrugs!" I heard the MC announced my character name. Everybody was cheering for their own contestant.

"Milk Chocolate" I heard the voice on my left.

"CORRECT!" I heard the GM shouted and rang the bell.

"The second contestant who guessed right is ChocoKillers! Good job, guys!" the MC said.

"Good job, Setsu" I said.

"You too. I won't lose to you" she said.

"White chocolate" I heard a voice.

"CORRECT!" I heard again the bell thingy. It's so loud.

"The third contestant! It's Oreo!" the MC said.

"Green tea chocolate"

"Orange chocolate"

The other participants started to answer. Some of them were right, some of them were wrong.

"1 minute left for you guys who haven't answered! You'd better start guessing. If you don't answer, you will not pass this round" MC explained.

I wonder how many of them can pass this round.

60…

59…

58…

57…

1 minute has passed.

"Woah… the members in this event are really superb! There are 30 contestants left and all of them know the basic of chocolates! But… Do they know chocolate filling? Will they pass the second round? Here we go, ladies and gentleman! The second round will be about guessing the chocolate type and the filling in it!" MC said.

'So, it's still 30 contestants left' I thought.

"START!" MC shouted.

I put my hand on the table again. I felt something on my hand. I ate it. Hmmm… It tastes sweet and smells like milk, so the type must be milk chocolate. And the filling… There is a nut in it and it's hard. This must be almond. Before I opened my mouth, Setsu said…

"Dark chocolate with mint filling"

"Milk chocolate with almond filling" I continued.

RING RING! I heard the bell… Again.

"CORRECT!" they shouted.

"Good guess" I said to Setsu.

"I didn't guess. I don't like mint. It stings my tongue and always tastes spicy in my mouth" she said.

"It always tastes like that, Setsu. Not just in your mouth" I sweat-dropped. I don't like mint too. I like sweet. Only sweet.

"White chocolate with coffee filling" I heard Kurama said.

The bell rang again. This means he corrects. I wonder how many contestants can pass this round. It's quite hard, though.

"ONE MORE MINUTE!" MC said. The contestants gasped, like students still on their first number of the exam when it's only 10 minutes left to finish it. I bet not many can pass this round.

"White chocolate with strawberry filling"

"CORRECT!"

"Dark chocolate with hazelnut filling"  
"WRONG!"

"Milk chocolate with cream filling"

"WRONG!"

"Dark chocolate with rice crackers"

"CORRECT!"

"Milk chocolate with vanilla beans"

"WRONG!"

"TIME'S UP!" MC announced. I guess not many of them passed.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5… … WHAT?! It's only 5 contestants left?! I can't believe it! I think the second round is difficult. Let me interview one of the contestant who didn't pass. You, over there! Wait a moment, please!" MC said.

"Okay, sir MilkChoco. Do you think this round is difficult? And why?" MC asked.

"Yeah… maybe because when you bite the chocolate, it will blend and melt together in your mouth. You will want to swallow it immediately cause it's so damn GOOD! And you will forget that you have to answer the question" one of the contestant said.

"I see. It makes me want to try the chocolates! They all look yummy… Anyway, this round will be … There will not be a third round! Because we didn't expect the participant will be 5 left. So, let's move to the next game!" MC said.

I open the napkin from my eyes. I blinked for a while because it's too light for me. I look to my left, no one sit there. I guess she already went down from the stage.

"Let's take a break first. You can enjoy the chocolates that are left. It's still many, though" MC said. Everybody rushed immediately to the GM's table. I sighed. I hope they don't use nen to get the chocolate. I walked to Gon, but Setsu catched my arm.

"Killua! You want to forget about me again?" she said to me while hugging my right hand.

"What? Wait, why are you stick-"

"_Please help me get away from Kurama_" she said softly, almost cannot be heard from 1 meters away. I looked at the boy behind her. I looked back at Setsu. She looked me deeply, like a cat desperately wants catnip. A moment I thought, I felt bad at her.

I sighed and looked back at the boy named Kurama. I reached out my hand and said...

"Hi. I'm Killua, Setsu's..." I wanted to continue saying 'friend' but Setsu cut me off.

"Boyfriend! He's my boyfriend. Killua, this is Kurama" Setsu said cheerfully.

I almost down to my knees, but I kept my calm. Kurama shaked my hand, rather hard. I knew that he liked her and he irritated with me.

"Nice to meet you, Killua. I'm Kurama" he said while looking at me sharply.

'Ugh... Why am I in this situation?' I said in my mind.

"Anyway, Killua. I want chocolate. Let's take the chocolates together!" Setsu said while dragging my right hand to the GM's table.

"Okay, hime" I said. Then, she stopped walking and stood there. I felt she held my hand tighter, and her hand a little bit shaking too.

"Don't..." she said softly. Her head looked down to the floor. I couldn't see her face because her curly hair is blocking the way. I grabbed her chin with my right hand and moved her head up so that I can see her eyes.

Her eyes... are teary.

"Don't... call me... Princess"

**Setsu PoV**

"Don't... call me... Princess"

Those memories... I don't want to remember!

Please, make it disappear...

Someone...

Someone please make it disappear...

I...

"I'll be right back" he said to me while patting my head. I grabbed his arm, don't want to let go but he smiled at me and went away. I waited there.

"First, why you cried?" Kurama asked.

Why? The question kept asking in my head.

Why?

I don't want to remember.

Why am I cried?

I cried?

I touched my cheek and felt water on my skin.

No...

I won't cry.

I don't want to cry.

'Oh no. I almost burst out. I almost cry out loud. I almost...'

I looked down at my hand. Water falling down to my hand.

'Someone... help me!'

"Here! Eat this" he cupped my face and put in something to my mouth.

I felt something melt inside my mouth.

It's chocolate.

It's sweet.

and...

It's woken up my sweet memory.

I chewed it. I closed my eyes and formed a smile.

The taste of chocolate made me relax a little bit.

'Honey, if you're scared, eat this chocolate. It will make your scare gone!' I heard the voice inside my head. It's mom. I regained my sweet memory that I almost forgot.

'YUMMY! What chocolate is this, mama?'

'It's...'

"Chocolate truffle"

* * *

**I don't know the name of the game, so I just name it 'Chocolate Breed'.**

**If you like chocolate, just click the favorite button. If you like this story and wanna see the next chapter, just click follow. I will be very glad if you do that :)**

**Please review and let me know if there is something that I can improve.**

**Thanks for reading !**

**-animecybil-**


	6. Chapter 6 : Second Game? Finished

**Hey Guys! Thanksgiving already passed. How was your black friday ? $_$ sale everywhere !**

**Anyways, HXH is not mine.**

**Happy reading !**

* * *

"Chocolate truffle" I said, still closed my eyes.

"Thank you, Killua" I smiled. I wiped my tears. I looked stupid with those tears, though.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to-" I cut off his sentence.

"No, it's my fault. You don't know anything about me so… I can't blame you" I said it as cheerful as possible.

"If you don't mind... Could you tell me about yourself from now on? You're my first friend, remember?" he said.

"Yeah, I'll tell you but not in here" I looked to Kurama that stood 5 meters away from us.

"Okay" he grabbed my hand and leaded me to the table on the corner.

"Here's the story. I'm a princess back then. All of my maids called me 'princess' because I'm the daughter of the Rokujo family. The Rokujo has fairy blood. Fairy blood is a kind of nen power. The one who have the fairy blood through their veins, they can use their nen since they were born. I can show it to you if you want to. We usually have wings when we use nen. That's why we are called 'fairy'. My mom and I have it, but not my father. My mom was sick when I was 6 years old and she died. I became the next fairy, but I was too young so they still called me 'princess'. When you called me 'princess', it's woken up my memories, something that I don't want to remember. It's when you…"

"STOP!" I shocked when he shouted.

"I don't want to hear it" he continued.

"But you are the one who asked me to tell you" I argued.

"Sorry about that. I thought it's about something else, but it turned out to be _that _tragedy" he remembered that I told him before (see chapter 2 if you forgot).

"Yeah…"

Silence… Why does it become this awkward?

"A-Anyway, it's the past so you don't have to worry about that" I said it with a smile form in my face.

"Setsu" he called.

"Yeah?"

"Gomenasai" he looked deep into my eyes. There are sadness, sorrow, and regret. I smiled.

"Time to continue the game! Everyone please gather near the stage! We will begin the second game. The second game will be… brand quiz!" MC said.

"Let's go" I said. He nodded and we went together to the stage.

"No one can enter this game beside the contestants who pass the first game. We will ask you to guess the brand name. Before you say the brand, you have to press the bell in front of you" MC explained. We were already on the stage. So, it's about speed, huh?

"OKAY! EVERYONE READY? Please eat the first chocolate"

I saw number 1 on the bowl. I ate the chocolate. This is…

I pressed the bell but the boy on my right pressed it first.

"Hershey" Killua said.

"CORRECT! 1 point for ChocoDrugs!" MC said.

"Next one… number 6!"

I grabbed fast the chocolate on number 6. I ate it and pressed the bell.

"Ferrero Rocher" I said.

"CORRECT! 1 point for ChocoKillers!"

"Good job, Setsu" Killua said to me.

"I like Ferrero so… I kinda know... hehe" I said.

"Next! Number… 3!"

"Kit Kat" Kurama said.

'What? He didn't even touch his chocolate! Well, maybe it's just wasting of time to eat it when you know the brand name from the chocolate shape' I thought.

"CORRECT! 1 point for Oreo!"

"NEXT! Number 8!"

I looked at the shape, but I don't know. It's just simple like… gem. OH I KNOW!

Before I pressed the ring, someone already pressed it.

"Godiva"

"CORRECT! 1 point for LoliChick!"

"NEXT! Number 2!"

I saw what it is and pressed the bell fast and said…

"Toblerone"

'Well, it has triangle shape so it must be toblerone' I thought.

"Correct! 1 point for ChocoKillers!"

I only saw 10 numbers so this must be end soon.

"NEXT! 5!"  
I saw the chocolate. It's like… shell?

RING! Someone pressed the bell.

"GuyLian" Kurama said.

"CORRECT! 1 point for Oreo"

"NEXT! 9!"

The chocolate's shape is rectangle. I ate it and there is a crepe in it!

RING! Killua rang the bell.

"Gavottes"

"CORRECT! 1 point for ChocoDrugs"

"NEXT! 7!"

RING!

"Cadbury"

"CORRECT! 1 point for ChocoMuffin!"

'ChocoMuffin? Who is that?' I thought.

"NEXT! 4!"

It's square. Just square. And thin. I don't know.

"Ghirardelli" LoliChick answered.

"CORRECT! 1 point for LoliChick! Okay, this is your last chance to get points. You know the last number. So, go ahead!"

'Hmmm… It's round' I observed the shape. I tried to eat it. But Killua pressed his bell.

RING!

"Lindt & Sprungli"

"CORRECT! 1 point for ChocoDrugs!"

"YES! I'm the winner!" he said cheerfully.

"So, let me announce the points that the contestants have"

First, ChocoDrugs with 3 points.

Second, ChocoKillers, LoliChick, and Oreo with 2 points.

Third, ChocoMuffin with 1 point.

Let me tell you guys, this is not end yet!" the MC said it with cheerfully. The audiences were shocked. They think after this game, they will get food or other stuff and go home.

"The one who got first place and second place will proceed to the third game! Thank you ChocoMuffin for participating this game" MC said.

"So, let's see. 2 girls, and 2 boys. Let me- Huh? What?" MC asked the GMs who shouted to the stage. MC didn't hear them so she get down from the stage and talked to the GMs. One of the GM whispered at her and handed sheets of papers. She got back to the stage again and said…

"Okay! We already discussed about the next game. It's really exciting to see how the next game will turn out! I got papers here which has questionnaire and you guys have to fill this form" MC handed the paper to the contestants.

"Oh, I forgot the pen. GMs! Hand them the pens!" MC said through the mic.

"While the GM handed the pens, I explained to the audiences what the paper is! It's a kind of psycho test, and based on how they fill it, we can see what chocolate they like! After that, we will pair them with the same type of chocolate" MC explained.

"Okay you can start fill it" MC said.

**Setsu PoV**

'Hmmm… Let's see… Question 1 : You've got an afternoon to kill in an unusual city. You...

A. Rent a bike and see where your mood takes you

B. Shop at the cute little stores you spot

C. Find a nice spot to drink coffee and do some writing

Well, I'll choose C I guess'

**Killua PoV**

'Question 2 : What's your favorite chocolate dessert?

A. Devil food's cake topped with chocolate frosting

B. Chocolate mousse

C. Homemade brownies

Of course A!'

**Setsu PoV**

'Question 3 : How would you spend your ideal Valentine's Day?

A. A romantic French dinner followed up by swing dancing.

B. A surprise trip to Venice - hey, you can dream!

C. Getting hitched in Vegas by a skydiving Elvis

Venice?! I really want to go there!'

**Killua PoV**

'Question 4 : Someone calls you "a girl (or boy) next door type." What's your reaction?

A. You're a bit insulted. You're anything but "normal."

B. It's a complement

C. Mmmm... you start dreaming of your perfect boy (or girl) next door.

Hmm… A'

**Setsu PoV**

'Question 5 : Your most typical mood it:

A. Dreamy and creative

B. Peaceful and happy

C. Hyper and unpredictable

A...'

**Killua PoV**

'Question 6: What goes best with chocolate?

A. Kisses

B. Wine

C. Flowers

Ah… I don't know. I don't drink, and I don't want kisses. Maybe C'

**Setsu PoV**

'Question 7: If you had to choose one word to describe your flirting style, it would be:

A. Coy

B. Sweet

C. Outrageous

What kind of question is this? Oh well, I will choose… Hmm… C?'

"Everybody who already finished, just give the paper to me" MC said. I gave it to her and she collected the others too. Then, she gave it to the GMs to count it or whatever to know what chocolate type we are. We waited while the other GMs gave the audiences free chocolates. They gave the contestant one too. I opened the plastic and ate it. They're good.

"Hey, Killua" I called him and waved my hands so that he came nearer.

"Huh?"

"Do you know when is the first time you like chocolate?"

"Hmmm..." he tried to remember while opening the plastic bag of the chocolates.

"I guess when I was..."

"6, right?" I said.

"Er... Yeah. How do you know?" he ate his chocolate.

"It's when we first met. I show you chocolate for the first time. I turned the blood into chocolates"

"What? What blood? Oh... Sorry, I forgot. Wait-What? You turned blood into chocolates?" he almost choked.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone okay? That's one of my nen powers as the Rokujo family, I can change water into chocolates. My mom had it and made me chocolates everyday. Ah... I miss her. Thanks for the chocolate truffle, anyways. It's woken up my memory" I said.

"Memory? What memory?"

"Well, I'm not really good at remembering my past. This is the one with my mom. She usually gave me chocolate truffle when I was scared of lizards"

"What? Lizards? Pfft..." he put his right hand in front of his mouth.

"Hey! Don't laugh!" I said.

"Okay, guys. I have the result in my hand!" MC said while waving the papers in her hand to everyone. Everyone attention was back to the stage again.

"Okay… So, the pairs are…"

'I hope I'm not with Kurama. I hope I'm not with Kurama. I'm hope I'm not with Kurama' I repeated my words in my head like a spell.

"The dark chocolate team is ChocoDrugs and ChocoKillers. The milk chocolate team is Oreo and LoliChick!" the audiences cheered and looked forward to support their own team.

'YES!' I said in my mind and looked to Killua. He smirked at me.

'Oh crap! I forgot that I have to beat him' I facepalmed.

"Alright! This is the time that we've been waiting for! Do you know what's the next game? Any guess? Yes? No? Okay… The next game is…" MC tried to excite the audience.

"Pocky game"

* * *

***The psycho test is not originally mine. I just copied it.**

**How is this chapter ? Makes you wanna eat chocolates? Please review if you want to :) Please click the favorite button if you like chocolates _**

**Thank you for reading !**

**-animecybil-**


	7. Chapter 7 : Pocky Game

**WOAH ! Sorry, guys! I was soooo busy during the week because of final exams and stuff. I apologized for the late update T_T**

**For anyone that reviews last chapter, thank you very much! (Ruined Doll, Into A Dream, and a guess named : DarknessPrincess)**

**So... this is the 7th chapter! The most awaited chapter! Here you are... Happy reading! I hope you enjoy it :)**

**HXH is not mind... oops wrong typed, I mean 'mine' o**

* * *

"Pocky game"

When the MC said _that_ game, I felt like I want to fall down and unconscious. I tried to strain my consciousness by touching my forehead. My body felt hot. And nervous.

"Who wants to go first?" MC asked. I looked at Killua, he seemed not want to go first. I looked at Kurama, I bet he don't want to go first too.

"No one? Okay… How about you guys do the fairest game in the world?" MC said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"What? You don't know? It's rock paper scissor! The one who wins can choose to have the first or the last turn" she said.

"Okay…" I looked at Killua again. He seemed confident now.

"Let me take care of this. You don't want to go first, right?" he said.

"Yeah, go ahead. Win it!" I said.

Killua walked near the MC. Kurama did the same.

"Okay, 3 times okay?" MC said.

"Win it, Killua! You can do it!" I heard someone from the audience shouted at him. He wore green cloth and pants. His hair is spiking and he has brown eyes.

"Of course I will win. I'm the champion of the janken tournament, remember?" he said.

'What? There is such tournament like that?' I thought in mind.

"Ready…? Start!" MC directed.

"Jan Ken…" they both started and…

"PON!"

Killua made scissor and Kurama made paper.

"2 more!" MC said.

"Jan Ken…"

"PON!"

Killua made rock and Kurama made scissor. Some of the audience cheered and I did the same.

"See?" he said while looking at his friend among the audience.

"The winner is ChocoDrugs. Do you want to be the first?" MC asked.

"Nah, I'm second" he said while walking towards me.

"Oreo and LoliChick. Are you guys ready? GM! Bring the pockey!" MC said. The GM brought the pockey to the stage hurriedly.

"Good job, Killua" I said to him.

"Yeah, it's easy though"

"What? Isn't it pure luck?"

"Nope, there is a trick to win the game" he said. I looked at him disbelieve.

"What? You don't trust me? Okay, let's play it once"

I thought for a moment and ready to give a scissor. Jan… Ken… PON!

He gave a rock.

'What?!' I shocked.

"See? I told you" he smirked at me.

"T-Tell me! Tell me how to do that!" I became a spoiled brat.

"Nope, I don't want" he laughed because of my behavior.

"Let me explain the rule first! This is the last game so make sure you win this game. You don't work as a team. Your partner is still your opponent. How to play this game? Each of you will stick this pocky between your lips. 1 team, 1 pocky. So, you will stick at this edge and you at the other edge" MC said while pointed to Kurama and LoliChick.

"Then, you both will start chewing until it gets smaller. If you keep going, you will end up kissing each other. The one who pull away first, they will lose. The one who last longest, they will win!" MC said excitedly. GMs prepared the pocky and handed over the pocky to Kurama. I looked at Killua again.

"Tell me!" I begged.

"No" he rejected.

"Here we go! Start!" MC startled me. Kurama and that girl already started. They looked match, though. They ate… ate… and… the girl pulled away.

"NOOO! Why did you pull away? It's still long way to go!" MC looked disappointed. The pocky was still, like, 5 centimeters.

"Well, next team! Remember! This is the game when you compete with each other. No team, more precisely. I just named it for the turn!" MC reminded us.

"I won't lose to you, Kill" I said while smiling.

"Heh? You're kidding, right? I'm the one who'll win" he smirked at me.

The GM handed me the pocky. I tucked it between my lips, he did the same. I looked at his eyes…

'Damn, they are so beautiful' I thought, almost hypnotized me _again_.

"Ready…? Start!" MC said.

We chewed the pocky until we got closer.

15 centimeters…

I started to chew slowly, but he still kept his tempo.

10 centimeters…

We will bump our nose, unless we tilt our head. I tilted my head slowly as I chewed and he did the same.

5 centimeters…

Then, I felt something pulled me closer to him. His hand slid into my back. I looked at him with confusion but he just looked at me, like, he was saying 'you wanna pull away? Oh.. Come on, Setsu. You can do better than that'

3 centimeters…

'Who said that I want to pull away?' I stop chewing and said in my mind.

'You look like want to do that' He stopped chewing too.

'Hey, I don't know why but I felt like communicate with him by telepathy. Moreover, why we stop chewing?'

'You know the answer' I felt like him saying that by looking into his eyes.

Yeah, I know the answer. If I chew one ahead, I will end up kissing him.

'You think I'm afraid? Hell no!'

I chewed one ahead and kissed him. I heard the audience cheered and shouted 'Way to go, Killers!' and 'Tame her, Drugs!'.

2 centimeters…

I looked at him sharply, never close my eyes.

'You wanna challenge me? Okay… I'm in' I know he said that in his mind.

He pressed his lips against mind. He chewed again.

'I won't let go of my pocky. I will steal his pocky by taking out the pocky from his lips' I thought my strategy.

1 centimeter…

'I won't lose to you!' I grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to me.

'I won't lose to you, too' he said. He pulled me closer and bent his head.

I pressed my lips harder against his. I tried to pull my head while bitting the pocky, but… not a chance! I looked at him, telling him to let go the pocky, but he ignored me and tried to chew one step ahead and... he did it!

0 centimeter…

He pulled away from me. Everybody is in silence mode. They were too serious watching us. Then, they cheered at us.

"Wow! No pocky left!" MC said. The room started to be noisy than before.

"Well done, Setsu" he said to me while wiping the chocolates on his lips.

'What? What's 'well done'? It's a draw!' I said in mind angrily. He waved at the audience happily, which I don't know why. I glared at him.

He looked at his back and saw me. I guess he noticed my glare. Then, he walked towards me. I took a step back.

"Wha-What are you going to do?" I asked. He reached out his hand to my face and touched my lips.

"There are some chocolates on your mouth, baka!" he said to me. The 'baka' word made me angrier, but his touch was so gentle. I don't think he meant it when he said 'baka'.

"Well, I guess we just formed a couple. Hahahaha…" MC joked. Killua took his hand from my face and walked towards the MC.

"So, who is the winner?" he asked.

"The winner? Of course, it's both of you!" MC said.

"Oi ! Is that even possible?"

"Of course! See that? They already prepared the prizes for both of you!" MC pointed at the GMs' table. One of the GMs walked towards the stage and handed the prize to us.

"Congrats!" the GM said while handing us a big box… a… You know what is an 'a' mean? It's ONE!

"Hey! You said you have the prize for both of us!" Killua complained to the MC.

"Yeah, I said that. The prize is for BOTH of you!" she repeated. Okay… I guess we have to divide it then.

The GM handed the second prize to Kurama and third prize to LoliChick. Then, all the GMs congratulated us with shake hands.

"Congrats for all of you! Don't go down the stage, okay? We took a photo of you, first!" MC said. I saw one of the GM with a camera hanging on his shoulder in front of the stage. I tried to pull the box little bit closer to me, but Killua won't let me to do it. Instead, he was the one who pulled the box closer to him. I glared at him and he did the same.

'This is mine!'

'No, this is mine'

"Ready? One… Two… Three… Say Cheese!" the photographer counted. We both looked at the camera, as if we were were really happy to get the first prize, but actually we were really doomed because we have a draw.

FLASH!

"Okay, our event has just ended. Thank you for coming to this gathering event. I hope to see you soon in the next event! CIAO!" MC said.

I got down from the stage with Killua beside me. We still don't want to let go the prize. We walked to the boy who wore green cloth and pants.

"Killua! You did great on the stage!" the boy said.

"Sigh… I didn't know that we have a draw until the MC said it. I thought I'm the winner. Sigh…" Killua doomed.

"But you already did your best, Killua! You also did great, ehmm…" he don't know my name or… he tried to remember my name?

"Setsu. Setsuri Rokujo" I reached out my hand to shake his hand. Killua immediately hugged his prize because I let go my hands from the prize.

"Ermm… Setsu, this is Gon, my first friend. Gon this is Setsu, my first actual friend" Killua introduced us.

"Hi! Nice to meet you" I said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you too, Setsu" he said with a big smile.

"We won the first prize!" I said happily to him.

"I know!" he answered happily too. Argh! He is the type of person that I don't want to destroy his smile.

"How about we go back to our home and open the prize? You can come too, Setsu" Gon suggested.

"Your home? Where?"

"It's near here, like… 3 blocks away" Killua answered.

"Okay. I don't have any plans today. Besides… I don't want he eat all of my prize" I looked sharply at Killua.

"What? This is MY prize!"

"NO! That's mine!"

"Guys, please stop. This is not the place to…" Gon tried to interrupt.

"MINE!"  
"MINE!"

"MINE!"  
"MINE!"  
"Guys…" Gon tried again.

"Oh yeah? And what's make you think that?"

"I did not pull away! In contrast, you did pull away!"

"That's not the reason why I'm pulling away. There is no pocky left! That's why-"

"STOP IT GUYS!" we both looked at Gon. He shouted? I can't believe this.

"Ermmm… You can settle this later, but not in here. Let's go back!" Gon said.

"O-Okay..."

* * *

**Thank you for reading ^^**

***Just want to make this straight: Setsu and Killua were thinking about chocolates and prizes and stuff about winning when they were kissing in the pocky game. They were not intimating or anything like that. Nope. No. Non. Just not YET.**

**If you have questions, just PM and ask me right away :)**

**If you like chocolates, please list this story as one of your favorite stories :D**

**And if you feel like to review, go ahead ^o^**

**I would be happy with all your comments.**

**-animecybil-**


	8. Chapter 8 : Cleaning Up Day!

**Haiz... I got a cold the other days, but I'm alright now! I'm glad I finished the chapter! YEY!**

**Here is the next chapter... Happy reading !**

**Warning : ****Believe me... this is the most boring chapter of all.**

**The other warning : ****No chocolates in this chapter ToT**

******Disclaimer : HXH is not mine. This story is a fiction based on my imagination bla bla bla...**

* * *

I arrived at an apartment. I looked at the ivory building. It has 5 floors and a balcony for each room. I walked behind Gon and Killua, who leads me towards the elevator. I went into the elevator and waited the elevator's door to close. Gon pushed the '3' button and I felt my feet not on the ground anymore. The elevator was moving until it reached the third floor.

TING!

The bell from the elevator rang, which is the signal that we arrived on the third floor. Killua stepped out first. I waited for Gon to go ahead, but he pushed the 'open' button and let me out first. I went out from the elevator and searched Killua. I looked to my left, but there is no sign of him. I looked to my right, and I found him. I followed him. I looked at the sign next to the elevator and tried to guess the room number. Right: 301-310, Left: 311-320. Sometimes, I can predict something accurately, only if I'm in the mood to do it. Well, it's one of the fairy powers, though. Let's see… Maybe… 303?

Click!

I heard a click from 3 meters away from me. Killua just slid his apartment key to the censor thingy. He opened the door and let me in first. I looked at the door number. It's 303. See?

"Thanks" I said to Killua and passed him. I looked at my surroundings. It's… quite big for an apartment! I ran through from living room, to the kitchen. There are not very much cooking utensils, just 1 pot, 1 frying pan, some spoons and forks. I checked the refrigerator. There are lots of kokorobokun. No vegetables, no fruits, no meats, just… kokorobokun.

'Heh…' I thought in mind. I closed the fridge and ran again to the bathroom.

"Hey, don't run around like that. You make the floor shaking, you know?" Killua told me. I saw him put the prize on the table in the living room, but I ignored him.

I opened the bathroom's door slowly and peeked inside. I gasped because it's quite big. There is a tub, a shower, a toilet, and a sink and mirror. It's decorated with light brown ceramics and some bottle soaps on the sink. I closed the door slowly and ran again to the bedrooms.

"Setsu, I told you not to run in the apartment! You make the floor shaking" Killua told me again. Now, he opened the fridge and grabbed kokorobokun but still, I ignored him.

I opened the first bedroom's door. I stepped inside the light turquoise blue-ish and blue dongker-ish room. There is a window, a closet, a cupboard, and a queen size bed. Then, I looked to my left. I saw a desk with a black laptop on it. I touched the laptop, and I felt something on my fingers. Dust. It's… so dusty!

"Cough… Coughh…" I coughed because of the thick dust floating around in the air. I couldn't stand it, so I ran to the kitchen to breath some fresh air.

"What's wrong, Setsu?" Gon asked with concerned because of my cough.

"Who… Whose room is that?" I asked while pointing to the first bedroom.

"It's Killua's. Why?"

"It's so dusty!" I said.

"So?" Killua said. Now, I really, really, really ignored him.

"Do you have a thin cloth or a face towel that you don't use anymore?" I asked Gon.

"Hmmm… Lemme check, first" he went to the second bedroom. I guess it must be his bedroom. While waiting, I tied my hair with my hairclip.

"What are you going to do? Don't mess up with my room" Killua said to me. I heard him, but I said to myself I will ignore him, remember?

Then, Gon came to me with a face towel that is not quite white. I took it and wash it in the kitchen sink. I squeezed the towel and I went to Killua's bedroom again.

"Oi! Don't do anything with my room!" I heard Killua said that again.

'Really, I will ignore him while I'm cleaning' I said in my mind. I wiped the dust with the towel from the desk, laptop, cupboard, and then the window. Gon watched me from the hallway outside the room.

"Gon, give me a broom" I said to him.

"Okay, wait a moment" he said to me. I went out the room and went to the living room. I wiped the table, but the prize distracted me. I put the prize on the floor and kept wiping the table.

"Here! The broom, Setsu" Gon said to me and handed the broom. I went back to Killua's room and swept the floor from the corner near the window, and then under the bed, and kept going until I reached the hallway. I also swept the hallway, and then the kitchen, then the living room.

"Ehmmm… Setsu, do you want me to help you?" Gon asked to me.

"Yes, please bring me the mop and then sweep your room too" I said.

"Okay!" he answered cheerfully.

"Sigh…" I heard Killua's sigh. I looked at him. He looked at me. I looked at him. He looked back. Then, I ignored him and went to Killua's room.

"Here is the mop, and also you need the bucket. I already filled it with water and floor soap" Gon startled me.

"Thanks, Gon" I said with a big smile. I took the mop and put in the bucket and squeezed it. I started to mop from the corner again and I heard…

Tok Tok Tok Tok…

'Huh?' I stopped for a moment from my cleaning, but I ignored the sound and kept mopping. I prefer to mop than sweep, though. It's easier mopping because I just have to slide the mop on the floor. Not like sweeping, I have to sweep the same spot over and over again until there is no dust left. Now, I was mopping the hallway. Then, I smelled something… The smell was very strong…

Cresh Cresh Creshh…

I heard again the weird noise. I still focused on my mopping, though. I was heading towards the kitchen. There, I saw a firm and steady figure. He wore a black turtleneck and a trousers. He was standing in front of the stove and sautéing garlics and onions. Then, I saw he put in fish.

"What? There are fish? But I didn't see any…" I said.

"You opened the wrong door. Try to open the upper door" Killua said while holding the wood spatula. I continued mopping and reached beside him.

"Your feet" I said.

"Oh, sorry" he moved to the floor that I already mopped.

"NO!" I shouted. I covered my mouth and looked at him. He shocked.

"S-Sorry. I mean, please put your feet on the top of the mop and squeeze the mop with your feet" I said.

"W-What? Why should I do that?" Killua asked.

"Well, look at your foot's bottom part" I said. He rose up his foot to see the bottom part, and it was pretty much black.

"See? I told you to squeeze the mop with your feet so that your feet will be clean" I told him. He sighed and put his feet on top of the mop. He squeezed the mop and tried to clean the dust that covered his feet.

"Thanks" I said to him with a big smile when he finished. I mopped again and went towards the living room, but a hand stopped me.

"Setsu, come here" Killua reached my elbow and took me nearer to him by putting his hand on my waist. I looked at him confused.

"Try this" he took a spoonful of miso soup from a pot and put it near my lips. I blew to make it colder and tasted it.

"Yummy!" I told him.

"Really? Huff… I'm glad. I thought it would be a disaster"

"Wait. Is this your first time cooking?"  
"Nope. Well, this is not my first time but sometimes I watch my butlers cook my meals. So, I kinda know how to cook"

"But, still, it's so damn good!"

"Hahaha, thanks" he said to me with a smile. Then, he took back his hand from my waist. I guess it is my cue to mop back again. But, I felt somehow… disappointed? Sad?

"Setsu, I have swept my room. Do you need any help again?" Gon startled me.

"Huh? Ah… yes. Here, continue the mop. And don't forget to mop your room too" I said. I walked towards the kitchen.

"And, Gon… Maybe you want to squeeze the mop first with your feet. They must be black because of the dust" I said. He looked me confused, and rose his foot to see the bottom part. It is black. He got what I said.

"Let me help you prepare the meals" I said to Killua. I slid the kitchen drawer to make it open and took some spoons, forks, or maybe chopsticks?

"Do you use chopsticks or spoon?" I asked.

"Chopsticks" he answered.

"Okay" I took the chopsticks and place them neatly on the dining table.

"Setsu, plate" Killua asked me to hand him a plate. I searched a plate for the fish. I opened the lower cupboard. I saw other cooking utensils, like pots and its covers. I closed and opened the upper cupboard that hanging on the wall. I saw glasses on the first row and plates on the second row above the glasses. I tried to reach one of the plates, but it's too high.

I tiptoed once…

I couldn't reach it.

twice…

I touched it but I didn't take it.

and third!

I took a plate out, but I lost my balance.

'Oh no…'

The plate that I took dragged all the plates under it, which made all of them fall from the cupboard. All the plates were going to fell on me, so I reflexed closing my eyes.

…

'Huh?' I waited.

'Nothing happen?' it was pitch black cause I still closed my eyes.

"Are you really a hunter? You stumbled on your own foot!" I heard his voice near me. I opened my eyes slowly. The first one that I saw is… Killua's face. Then, I looked at my front. I saw plates and… they're floating? I tried to strengthen my back so that I can move my body forward. I just realized that Killua carried me in bridal style, and with plates on his left hand.

"Wha-What are you doing? Get me down!" I said while swinging my legs and pushed him aside.

"Oi! Don't move around! The plates will fell again if you keeps moving" he told me. I felt my face heating up. He put the plates on the kitchen table and put me down. I smelled something burned.

"Waah! My fish!" Killua focused on his cooking now. He turned off the stove, took one of the plates and quickly moved the fish from the frying pan while mumbling, which I don't get what it is. It's kind of cute when he panicked like this. Before I know, I already smiled. I touched his back and say…

"Thank you… Killua"

We were in silence. I don't know what he was thinking at that time. He didn't even turn around to look at me. He just… stood still.

"Killua, have you done the cooking? I'm hungry!" Gon startled us. I quickly took the rice to the dining table. Killua did the same for the fish and the miso soup.

"Sorry, Gon. The fish got burned" Killua apologized.

"Well, it's okay. You did a great job already" he said with a big smile.

"Itadakimasu!" we all said that and started eating. While we were eating, Gon shared some stories and Killua sometimes commented. When I saw Killua's smile, my heart skipped a beat. I gripped my cloth cause I felt my heart hurt. My heart hurt because I'm not used to the heartbeat. It's too fast. Too fast for me.

Before I realized…

I want to see his smile.

I want to see him smiling.

Always…

Always.

* * *

***Actually, I don't know either what kind of nen Setsu is... I'm not really good in nen (manipulator, conjurer, etc...) So... I don't know XD** **Sorry guys!**

**Thanks to people who already reviewed in last chapter (AsukaSaru, OhCher, Ruined Doll, Ultimatestar, and my new follower : Evergreen)**

**Thanks to my beta-reader, ultimate star, who revised my first and second chapters :)**

**For you guys who want to see my drawings, I made one of the scene in the first chapter. Here is the link :**

animecybil. deviantart #/d5o8yk4

**Thanks guys for reading the chapter :) If you like chocolates, please click the favorite button. And if you feel like reviewing, just leave your review in the box below.**

**CIAO~**

**-animecybil-**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Secret Room

**Hey, guys! I just moved out from my previous house -_- I hope my current home stay will be better than the previous one.**

**Anyways, this is the 9th chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it ^o^ ****Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer : HXH is not mine.**

**PS : OMG ! I didn't know that Yu Yu Hakusho has the same author as HXH ! (thx evergreen, I'm glad you told me). And t****hank you for everyone who reviews the previous chapter.**

* * *

**Setsu PoV**

I opened the prize. There were 2 rare chocolates and other chocolate snacks. There were stuffs too like key chain and phone strap.

"I want this, this, and this" Killua said while dividing the chocolates. He took the lion shape rare chocolate, all of the kokorobokun snacks, and a 'chocolate pocky' key chain. The rest are dolphin shape rare chocolate, some pockys, and a 'chocolate pocky' phone strap.

I attached the phone strap right away. It's cute, though. It makes me want to eat it. I just realized that my phone strap and Killua's key chain are like a pair. Well, the GMs thought there is only one winner so it still makes sense if they're a pair.

I put the chocolate inside the fridge. On the other hand, Killua ate the rare chocolates to get the number inside it.

"What? You already ate it?" I asked him.

"Well, I must be the first again, remember?"

"Ah ya. I forgot about that" I checked my phone for opening the ChocoLovers website. I clicked the ranking page. It's still me, as the first, the ChocoKillers. The point I got was increased into 3100 points because I won the games in the gathering event.

I opened the inbox page after that. There are a bunch of messages from my friend.

**Oreo**

Wow, I didn't think that you would win. I thought he is your 'fake' boyfriend but I think I'm wrong.

I clicked reply.

**ChocoKillers**

Haha! Of course!

**Cubby**

Oh my gosh, Killers! You DID it! I saw the picture of the event. You really like the pocky, don't you? Or you like the boy… I mean Drugs? Hahahha…

I clicked reply.

**ChocoKillers**

Well, neither of them. I like the winning part. But after I thought, yes to the pocky. I like pockys :D

I replied to some of them only. The messages were only about congrats and stuff about the gathering event. There were some messages that asked my number too.

"Sigh…" I sighed and blocked them as a spam. Come to think of it, I haven't asked Killua's and Gon's phone number.

'Hmmm… ' I looked at Gon. He was washing the dishes that we just used for dinner. I looked at Killua. He was still busy with the prize and stuff. He was opening the ChocoLovers website and put the code, so that he got the points.

'Maybe later' I thought.

I saw the ranking page again. Now, there is 'ChocoDrugs' beside my character name in the first rank.

'Oh great… there are two persons who get the first rank. Now, what?' I thought.

'I guess… I'll do _that_' I closed the browser on my phone. I walked towards the door and…

"Where are you going, Setsu?" Gon asked.

"Uhmmm… Well… to my house? It's kinda late" I lied.

"Your house? Oh come on, it's just a big empty mansion. It's more fun in here with us" Killua smirked.

"Eh? No, thanks. I can live up my own life. Besides, I don't live under the same roof with boys" I said.

"Okay…" Killua gave up. I opened the door and stepped outside hurriedly. Without looking at my sides, I jumped from the balcony to the first floor. I'm too lazy to take the elevator. It's slow, and rather old. I don't want to be trapped in there. I ran through the street and took a glance on the door written '303' on the third floor. No one there. Only a closed door. I turned my face and facing the dark street under the bright moon.

**Killua PoV**

"Will Setsu come back?" Gon asked.

"Of course" I said confidently while playing with my phone. I'm kinda irritated with the first rank this week. I'm… with her… in the first rank.

"How do you know?" he asked again. I don't know why Gon became this slow.

"She left her chocolates in our fridge. She will come back. Definitely" I said.

'I must search a way so I can pass her and be the first rank again' I thought.

I looked at my key chain. What will I do with it? It's not a phone strap. Hmmm…

"Gon, do you want to use this?" I asked while showing the key chain.

"No, it's yours, Killua" he answered.

"But I don't know what I will I do with this" I said.

"Hmmm… It's not a phone strap so it won't work for your phone. Not for your laptop too. How about your flash disk? Ah, I think it won't fit" Gon thought hard.

"Sigh… See? You can have it if you want, Gon" I said.

"Killua, how much jenny do you have?"

"Hmmm… Let's see…" I stood up and went to my room. I searched my wallet. It must be on the table if I'm not mistaken. Yeah, I found it on the table beside the laptop. I brought it to the living room and sat in front of Gon.

"It's… 10, 1, 2, 3… around 1300 jennies. Why? I still have some in my debit and credit card, though" I said to him with confusion.

"Well, this is just a suggestion"

'So, he doesn't intend to lend some jenny from me?' I thought. This is getting weird. From a keychain, why it runs into jenny? I don't understand even a little bit.

'Maybe he wants me to sell the key chain?' I thought in mind, but I think my prediction is wrong. Totally wrong. Absolutely missed. You know what kind of person Gon is, right? He is always come up with something unexpected. There… he said…

"Why don't you buy a car?"

**Setsu PoV**

I walked to the front of fancy boutique that is on a narrow street. It sells clothes and other stuff related to gothic. I looked up at to see the shop's name.

'Butterfly'

It is the brand name of this shop. The shop is decorated with a glass chandelier on the ceiling, ivory tiles for the floor, and black purple-ish wallpaper with laces motif. I opened the door and walked towards the cashier desk.

"Well well well… look who is here? If it's not… Setsu-chan" the man who was behind the cashier desk said. He has blond hair and tall too. He wore a formal suit with a black tie. I ignored him and gave him a card that has a butterfly picture on it.

"The usual" I said and walked toward the fitting room while grabbing a black dress, a stocking, and a pair of black high heels. I almost forgot that I have to take a wig with me. I walked to the corner of the store, grabbed a blonde wig with twin pigtails that are tied with black ribbons. I walked to the fitting room and changed.

Actually, this store has a secret room in the back. I have a job there. The card that I gave him is a VIP card. That guy, his name is Eliot, is the owner of this shop. He gave me that card and allowed me to have all the clothes in the shop too, but I don't want to take advantage of it. He is too kind to me. When Killua left me, I was a loner. I don't have anyone.

One day, I sat on the narrow street. He found me when he walked to the store. He took care of me, gave me good clothes and delicious food. When I was almost 16, I found the secret room. He got angry with me at that time. But at the same time, he realized my abilities and intelligence, so he suggested me to become a hunter. He offered me a job on the back room too.

I walked outside the fitting room. The dress and the wig were perfectly matched with me. I walked towards the back room.

"Liot, I'll borrow these stuff for awhile" I said referring to the dress and stuff.

"Sure, you can bring it home with you if you want too" Eliot said.

I opened the back door.

"Good luck, Setsu" he cheered me.

"Thanks"

**Killua PoV**

"Sigh…"

"What's wrong, Killua? Is it that bad?" Gon asked.

"I don't know. I can use my nen conveniently without buying a car. I bet my 'godspeed' is faster than a Ferrari" I said.

"I know. But I think it's convenient too if we have to travel to the next city. It's cheaper than an air ship tickets, you know?" Indeed, it is cheaper. If we buy a car for a lifetime, an air ship tickets will be very expensive.

"Okay, okay. I'll ask Leorio which car is the best one" I said while checking my contact on the phone.

'Gon… Hisoka… lllumi… Leorio… Ah here it is!' I pressed the dial button and the 'loud speaker' button.

_"Hello?"_

"Leorio! It's me, Killua"

_"Of course, I know that from the phone's screen. So, what's up?"_

"I'd like to ask your opinion. We want to buy a car, but we don't know which is the best one"

_"Oh, that's a really really really easy question! I'll recommend you to buy Capri from the brand Tyosh. It's quite expensive, but you don't have to add any fuel on it! It uses solar and electricity system. So, in the morning it uses solar but in the night it uses electricity"_

"How much does it cost?"

_"Hmmm… The regular price is about 1.000.000 jennies. But I have connection with some friends that are selling cars so if you want one, I can help you to get a cheaper one"_

"Yes, please!" Gon and I said at the same time. We both looked at each other and smiled.

_"Okay, I'll let you know my best price that I can get"_

"Thanks, Leorio. We're counting on you. Bye!" I pressed the 'end call' button.

"I think that car is good, Killua. You can charged the electricity with your nen" Gon said.

"Yeah, but it must be tiring" I said imagining how it would be.

"Sigh…" I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Gon asked.

"Tired… maybe?" I don't know… I suddenly felt bored after Setsu went home.

'I'll go to bed, then' I thought. Gon was still playing Harvest Moon on the Joy Station. Well, everyone knows that there is no ending for Harvest Moon game. Gon really loves that game because it's related to the nature. He will sleep late or even not sleep at all tonight. I walked towards Gon's bed. I lay down under the blanket, and stared to the ceiling.

'I wonder what she's doing right now…' I thought. I slowly closed my eyes and let my mind sank in the emptiness. I was too tired to think. Before I know, I already slept.

…

…

…

..

.

'Killua!'

Huh?

'Killua!'

Who's that?

'It's me! Come on, remember me!'

Who…?

'No, you must not remember her'

Mom?

'Onii-chan, I don't want to do this but… I deleted your memories about her. But, don't worry! I left one memory, only one memory so I'm sure you will gain your memory back'

Alluka?

'Killua, your last memory is…'

Nanika?

…

...

..

.

I quickly opened my eyes. I stared to the ceiling. It's dark. I looked at my front. Gon was not playing with the Joy Station anymore. He's sleeping in front of the TV while holding the game stick.

CREAK

I heard something. I looked at my right. The balcony door was opened and the wind came through, brushing my skin. I saw a figure. A girl, with two pigtails, was sitting on the balustrade. She's facing me, but I couldn't see her because of the moonlight behind her.

"Who's that?" I said. I felt that she just smiled to me. I got out of the bed to walked towards her but she swung her body to her back, which make her fall. I rushed to the balcony and saw to my below. I thought she committed a suicide, but she's gone. And I'm too sleepy to catch up on her. I closed the balcony door, locked it, and went back to sleep.

**Setsu PoV**

I opened the back door. I straighten my back and walked in to the room. I smelled cigarettes and alcohols right away when I was in. The back room is more like an executive club for mafias and businessmen that hold power. They usually come here to ask some help from hunters. Not ordinary hunters, but selected hunters. Who select them? Of course, Eliot, the owner of this shop. It's not a crowded club and not many people know about it. The mafias and businessmen don't want the others know about this club so that they won't lose from each other and still take the first place. I walked to the bar and greeted one of the bartenders.

"Hey, Rey!" I called.

"Oh! Hi, Setsu! Do you need anything?"

"Well, I'm on a job here"

"Oh I see. Let me check the next client" he said while checking on a list of paper.

"Do you want certain jobs?"

"Yeah, I'd like a code number plus some cash for the reward" The mafias and the businessmen here know which hunters that are members here. The reason is because we have a board in the middle of the club. The board has our names as the hunters and what the expected reward that we want. One of the reward that I wrote is the code numbers of ChocoLovers website plus 1 billion jennies. How people get them? Easy. With hacking.

"Hmmm… We have 3 here" he is using his nen right now. Rey's nen is the ability to read fast and search some words that are connected to each other.

"Read the description" I asked him to tell the details.

"The first one is to find a rare dagger made from gold…"

"Skip it" I said. I know it would be difficult and take times to find it.

"The second is… capture the hell dog?"

"Not interested" I said bluntly. And is there any hell dog on earth? Hell dog is only could be found in hell. It's completely nonsense.

"Third is … find a silver hair?" I shocked. My heartbeat became faster as soon as I heard silver hair. It reminded me of _him_, since the only guy I know that has silver hair is Killua.

"What the heck is this? Silver hair? Is there anyone who has silver hair? Why don't he just take a hair and paint it silver?" Rey murmured by himself.

"I'll take it" I said. He looked surprised.

"Huh? Wha- Wait, how will you find it? Silver hair is more rare than the first one. Why don't you take the first one instead?" he said referring to the rare dagger from the first client.

"None of your business, Rey. So, which one is my client?" I asked. He pointed to the table with sofas on the corner of the room. I walked ahead to the direction. I saw a man in suit sitting there in his 50s.

"Hi, I'm Setsuri. You will be my client now" I introduced myself.

"I'm Kitsugi, the leader of the crow clan. Thank you for accepting my request" he introduced politely.

"So, tell me the details about the silver hair" I said while taking my sit on the sofa.

"There will be an auction this November. I will sell a rare stuff, such as the silver hair. Many people say that this hair has a mysterious power and can be used for medical treatment. I don't know whether it is true or not. You only have to search one hair among these people" he handed me a paper.

'Alietic, Dronnel, Homish, Nyura, Rose, Usagi, Xion, and… Zaoldyck!' I almost gasped.

"Okay, I understand. How about my reward?"

"Don't worry. I have the code and jennies" he said while patting a suitcase beside him.

"Well, then. I'll take my leave. I won't be long, so just stay here. I'll get it right away" I smiled to him. He was about to leave, but because of my words, he was back to sit. I walked towards the door, and after I closed the back door…

"How is it?" Eliot asked me.

"Good, it's better than I expected. It won't take a long time. I'll be back soon" I said and activated my nen in front of him. He knows, though. I ran to Killua's apartment, no… balcony more specifically. I saw the lights already off.

'Yes!' I cheered in my mind. I stepped the balcony's floor and touch the door that leads to Gon's room. Well, it's more like a big window rather than a door. I took my dagger from my thigh. I inserted the dagger between the left and the right door, and I slid the dagger up so that it will unlock the door. I heard a little 'click,' which means I succeed on unlocking the door. I opened the door slowly and walked inside.

I saw Killua on the bed and Gon on the floor. I bet Gon is overslept while playing the game because the TV was still on. I stepped closer to the bed. I looked at Killua whether he was sleeping or not.

'I think he was sleeping already' I thought. I began searching if there is a hair fall on his cloth or bed or floor. It almost take me around 10 minutes to look, but I didn't find any.

'Sigh… I guess I have to pick it from his own head' I thought. I approached the bed again and reached out my right hand to his hair. I picked his hair quickly so he won't feel hurt or awake. I put the hair in the dress' pocket. Before I went back, I looked at his sleeping face. It's kind of cute when he's like this. His face is so adorable and makes me want to touch his face.

Deg Deg… Deg Deg…

'Why does my heartbeat become this fast?' I thought. My hand reached out without my knowing. I nearly touched him, just 1 inch away. Then…

"Ugh…" Killua twitched his eyebrows, which made me startled. I quickly took my hand and turned around to the balcony to escape.

"Mom…?" I stopped from my step. I looked back, afraid if I awake him up. I saw him still sleeping; his eyes still remained close.

'He still calling his mom in his dream?' I tried my best to hold my laugh while I continued my walking to the balcony…

"Alluka?" I startled.

'Is he awake?' I thought. I turned my face again and still saw him sleeping peacefully.

"Fiuh…" I let out a breath and continued walking. My instinct said that he will wake up sooner or later. I quickly move my legs near the balustrade. I was about to jump down but…

'Who is Alluka?' I thought. I hoped on to the balustrade so that I was in the sitting position heading to Gon's room. I decided to stay a little bit longer watching him. Maybe he will talk who is Alluka in his sleep?

"Nanika?" I startled again. Then, I saw him awake. He moved his body forward so that he was in the sitting position. He looked at Gon and the TV. The wind blew through my skin. The balcony's door moved along the wind, which made it sound.

'CREAK'

I saw him shocked because the door was open by itself. He didn't open it, but it's me. Then, I saw him looked at me.

"Who's that?" he said and about to walked to the balcony.

'Oops… He saw me. Must get out of the crime scene ASAP' I thought in mind while smiling. I swung my legs upwards so that my body moved back, which is made me fall. I activated my nen and use the fairy wing.

I escaped.

"Here is your order, mister" I handed a silver hair to the guy.

"What? That was fast! How did you get that?"

"My reward, mister?"

"Sigh… Okay, okay. Here!" he handed me a code number and the suitcase unwillingly. I smiled.

"I'm very please to have a business with you" I said and waving a 'bye' to him.

I walked outside the secret room. I went to the fitting room to change back into my original clothes. I put the black dress, stocking, wig, and heels to their original place. I walked to the cashier to get back my card member.

"You're fast. How was the job?" Eliot asked and handed me the butterfly card.

"Easy" I smiled while taking the card.

* * *

***I made this chapter when I watched HXH 2011 ep 52 where Silva and Zeno fight with Chrollo. I saw Silva picked his hair and sewed it to his arm when he got a scratch. I thought that was ****amazing! So, I made this silver hair as a medical treatment in the chapter.**

**Well, well, well! I saw my first snow two days ago! It's so cold T-T There are no winter or snow in my original home town so... I hope I can endure this annoying cold and wind and rain *sigh***

**Again, if you like chocolates, please click the favorite button. And if you feel like reviewing, just go ahead and fill the box below :)**

**Almost xmas! I hope this year would be a white xmas o**

**-animecybil-**


	10. Chapter 10 : Stalking

**YO guys! How was your xmas? Great? I hope so!**

**Mine was honestly probably truly fantastic! We got snow 'a little bit' (not until piled up), so I bet it is still white xmas, isn't it? Well, idk XD**

**Anyways, guess what xmas presents I got? ... The answer will be in the end of this chapter LOL XD**

**So, enjoy guys! Wish you a happy new year :)**

**HXH is not mine!**

* * *

_shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi_

_kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou_

I woke up from my sleep because of the song. I reached out my hand to the side of the bed. My phone's ringing. I looked at the screen to see what it is. It's not the alarm because I didn't set up an alarm last night as I remember. I tried to open my eyes again and there are words on the phone's screen like…

'Rima calling'

I touched the green button and answered the phone.

"Rima. You know what time is it now? It's freaking 7!" I said to her. I'm getting used to the weather here. It's still dark outside and the sun only comes out after 8 in the morning.

_"What? You didn't call me yesterday so I thought something might have happened to you!"_

"Well, sorry. It's just too complicated"

_"And do you want to explain about the 'kissing scene' part to me?"_ I heard her. At that time, what I was thinking is not 'kissing' but more like 'eating' the pocky.

"Sigh… right" I sighed. I was not surprised that she knew about it. You know, internet is faster than oral communication and that explains why she knew. Internet is very convenience and sometimes dangerous too. I know it, sooner or later, people who attended the event will post this 'kissing scene' and there will be a huge messages pilled up in my inbox.

_"Come to my place before the restaurant open"_ she said.

"Kay" I hung up. I don't feel like getting off the bed. I swam in my blanket once more. Before I know, I already slept.

**Killua PoV**

Everyone's routine is to take a bath, eat breakfast, or… anything else. It's different from me. I checked my ChocoLovers website first in the morning. I usually get some messages in my inbox. Today, I checked the website and it delivered me to the homepage.

"Hot Gossip: Kissing Scene ChocoDrugs and ChocoKillers?" I startled because of the sound behind me.

"Gon! Don't make me scared like that!" I was angry to the boy behind me.

"Look, Killua! There is a picture of you and Setsu!" he pointed the big picture below the headlines on my phone. I faceplamed.

"D-Don't look at my phone" I don't know why I was blushing. Moreover, it was… not a kiss!

I locked my phone to make it black, but not so long after that…

_kasanatteta mune no oto_

_yusabutte mo kikoenai_

_koboreochita PIISU_

I looked at the screen and it says…

'Leorio Calling'

I answered the phone. It must be about the car. I hope it's not really expensive!

"Hello?" I answered.

"Killua, I got it! I got it! YEAAAAAHHHH!" I heard him screaming. I pushed my phone farther from my ear. Gon looked at me like he understood who was on the phone.

"So? How much?" I asked.

_"Well, are you ready?"_

"Yeah" I replied

_"Really?"_

"Hnn" I answered lazily.

_"Are you sure?"_

"Just make it quick, old man!" I said it.

_"Geez. Alright, alright. It's about…"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

There was a long silence. I thought he had a heart attack and he died right away, but then I heard…

_"50.000 jennies"_

When he said that, I almost dropped my phone.

"W-What? It's so cheap…"

_"I know, right?"_

"Whoa! Thanks, Leorio. So, should I transfer it to you or what?"

_"Yeah, just transfer the money to me and I'll bring the car to you. Where are you guys?"_

"In Hyurin"

_"Great! It's a beautiful place for a vacation. I'll take day offs and go there right away. I'll send you my account number"_

"Okay, do you want to talk to Gon?"

_"Sure"_ I put the call into loudspeaker and then handed the phone to Gon.

"Leorio!"

_"Gon!"_

"How are you?"

_"I'm fine, thanks. And you?"_

"I'm good. So, how's the hospital?"

_"So far so good. Hey, do you know where is Kurapika?"_

"Nope"

_"Me neither. I'll contact him and ask whether he want to join us or not"_

"Okay. I leave the rest to you. Thanks, Leorio!" Gon hung up. He handed me over the phone. I got a message right away. It must be the account number.

"Let's go, Killua" Gon said.

"Huh? Where?" I asked confusedly.

"To the bank"

"Alright" I looked at my phone to see what time it was. It's half past 9 in the morning. We walked outside the apartment. The sky was so clear, yet it's raining.

"The weather is so fickle here" I said.

I collected all the money form every bank that I registered. The total was about 100.000 jennies. I transferred the money right away to Leorio's account. I texted him that I already transferred the money. The rest of the money, I saved some in one bank and some in my wallet.

"Now, where we should go?" I asked. Then… I saw _her_. Come to think of it, the bank was located near Setsu's house so it's not a surprise to see her here. She looked at her wrist watch and activated her nen. Then… she disappeared. I still can't figure out what is her nen ability, even though she has ever told me once (See chapter 6 if you forget). Well, she didn't say anything about being a fast runner though.

"Gon, do you want to come back to the apartment? I have… emm… some business to handle" I said.

"What business? Can I come?"

"Well, it's about Setsu. I feel like she was hiding me something"

"Okay, I'll go with you"

"Catch up with me, okay? She's fast" I wore my hood and activated my godspeed. I ran up to the roof buildings; I chased her right away from above. She went straight… then after 5 blocks away turn right. She stopped in the middle of the second block.

She went into a restaurant called… Sachii. The sign on the door says 'close'.

'Weird. Maybe it's like the hunter exam, the one that go into a restaurant but there is a secret room behind it' I thought.

"So, what are you doing here?" Gon caught up with me and asked.

"She went into that restaurant"  
"Should we wait here or go inside the restaurant?"

"But the sign says it's still close" I pointed to the sign.

"Well, just wait until it opens then" he said. We waited… waited… waited…

I looked at my phone to check the time.

'It's 10, but why it's not open yet?' when I thought that, I looked a girl in the same age as Setsu flipped the sign. It's now open.

"Great. Let's go!" Gon said.

"W-Wait! We must disguise ourselves" I said to Gon. He looked confused, though.

"How?" he asked me. I don't know how. I tried to figure out a way, but my phone disturbed me.

RING!

A new message from ChocoLovers website. There… when I can't think of any ways, I was hit by the reality. The message on my phone screen almost made me drop my phone. Nope, not dropping my phone but throwing it to the ground more precisely. Remember I was on the roof? But I just took a deep breath and then my mind thought a clear decision to make.

"I was second place"

**Setsu PoV**

"Sorry, I was overslept" I apologized to Rima when I got in to her restaurant.

"It's okay. Have a seat. What do you want to drink?" she asked.

"Well, hot water please"

"You want to make your own hot chocolate again?" she took a glass and filled it with hot water.

"Hahaha… You know, my chocolate is the best!" she handed me the water and seat with me. I hold my glass with my both hands and concentrated on the water. I activated my nen, which is called…

'ChocoKillers'

I saw the water turn into chocolate. My nen is really convenient. I can make my own hot chocolate from water. I took a gulp of the hot chocolate.

"So, it's time for explaining this picture to me" she showed me her phone screen. I saw the ChocoLovers homepage with the hottest gossip.

"NO! Don't look at that embarrassing picture!" I tried to grab the phone that Rima was holding.

"Why? You look cute together. You must be really like him, right?" she took away her phone from my sight and tried touching that subject.

"Nope. I am not! By the way, I want to tell you a story about yesterday's job" I tried to change the subject.

"What? You still have that butterfly job?" she said. Of course, she knows about the gothic shop.

"Yeah, it's worth it though. At least, I got the reward" I took out a paper from my handbag.

"Wow, they really hacked it?" she handed her hand to me. I put the paper on her hand. She read it and made a serious face. Well, there are only ordinary numbers on it.

"Yeah, and you know what is the most surprising one? The guy asked me to get a silver hair"

"Silver hair?" she looked surprised. She handed me the paper again. I took it.

"Oh, I forget that you don't know. The boy that I told you, he has silver hair"

"What? Then… you must be lucky"

"Yeah"

"How did you get it?"

"Well, actually after the gathering event, I was invited to his house"  
"Is it big?"

"Oops. Not a house but more like an apartment. It's quite big, though"

"Oh I see…" she looked disappointed.

"So, I sneaked in to his apartment from the balcony. He was sleeping at that time, and I picked one hair from his head"

"Wew… he didn't awake?"

"Nope. I was surprised too. Well, maybe because I pick it fast so he won't feel any hurt"

"Hmmm… True…" she watched the clock and walked away from the table we sat. We sat on the third table with sofas from the door. Her seat is facing the door and mine is backing the door. It's 10, so she must be flipping the door sign. I'm too lazy to follow her with my eyes. I just drank my hot chocolate. She back to her seat after flipping the door sign.

"So, yeah… I got this code" I flipped it backwards and forwards with my hand. I look at the numbers written on it carefully.

'Maybe I'll use it now' I thought. I grabbed my phone on the table and opened the ChocoLovers website. I put the code and… done. My points became 3200 and I became the first rank again. I continued drinking my hot chocolate. Then, I heard the door behind me was opened.

"Welcome!" I heard Rima said that to a customer and left her seat to serve the customer. I didn't look at my back. Remember I'm too lazy to turn my head, even to roll my eyes to look at Rima?

'This restaurant must be pretty popular. There are customers in this early hour' I thought. I felt the customer sat on the table behind me.

"What do you want to order, sir?" I heard Rima serving the customer. I took a gulp of my hot chocolate again.

"Hmmm… I ordered hot chocolate first. I waited for my friend" I heard the customer said that. Somehow, that voice seems familiar. Really familiar. I know this voice.

"Okay" Rima walked to the back door that leads to where the chefs are.

"You haven't used your rare chocolate and there is no choco-hunting event this week" I heard him.

"Oh, so you stalked me here?" I said calmly without looking back.

"The other games only worth 20 points too, and there are only 3 of them. It's not possible to beat me only with those cheap games"

"So, what is your point saying those things, stalker?" I said that and drank my chocolate again. I felt he stood up and walked to the seat that was Rima's seat. Now, he is in front of me.

"You're hiding something" Killua said.

"Well, everyone has a secret"

"That's not what I meant. You're hiding something from me as a friend"

"And what is that?" I looked at him sharply.

"It's…" he wanted to say something but… he touched his head. He looked down at the table and acted weird. His eyes were wide open and he cold sweated. He looked ill for that one moment.

"What is it, Alluka?" I heard him said that. I started to worry. Something's gotten him.

"H-Hey. Are you alright, Killua?" I reached out my hand to calm him but he repelled it. I shocked. He stood up, left his seat, and walked towards the door while holding his head. Before he walked outside the restaurant, he said…

"So, you don't trust me huh?"

At that moment, just one second, I saw his sad and concern face. I've never seen him like this before. I was left there, at that table. I just stood there… alone.

**Killua PoV**

"I was second place" I said.

"Huh? But she didn't do any event or games right?"

"Yeah. That's why I will make her say the trick. You wait here, Gon. This is a restaurant and I don't want to throw any money just for this kind of business"

"Okay. I'll wait here" Gon said.

I was heading to the restaurant right away. I walked inside the Italian restaurant.

"Welcome!" I saw a girl that just flipped the door sign. My sight switched to the girl who was sitting in front of her. There she is. I sat on a table behind her.

"What do you want to order, sir?"

"Hmmm… I ordered hot chocolate first. I waited for my friend" I said to the waitress while putting off my hood.

"Okay" she walked away from my table and went to the kitchen.

"You haven't used your rare chocolate and there is not choco-hunting event this week" I started.

"Oh, so you stalked me here?" I heard her, but I ignored her.

"The other games only worth 20 points too, and there are only 3 of them. It's not possible to beat me only with those cheap games"

"So, what is your point saying those things, stalker?"

"You're hiding something" I got to the point.

"Well, everyone has a secret"

"That's not what I meant. You're hiding something from me as a friend"

"And what is that?"

"It's…" when I want to say what's in my head, something just hit me. I felt my head spinning around. I touched my head, tried to get a grip.

'Onii-chan! Try to remember!'

"What is it, Alluka?" I said it.

'It's… h-er… Y-know-th-I-she…' a broken memory started to play in my head but I still didn't get a full memory. I tried to remember it…

"H-Hey. Are you alright, Killua?" she interrupted me. I repelled her hand so that I can focus remembering, but the memory didn't play again. It's… stop.

I stood up from my place and walked towards the door, still holding my head.

'Alluka, what are you trying to say?' I thought. Before I opened the door, I said to her…

"So, you don't trust me huh?" I said while turning my face to see her once more time. Then, I opened the door in front of me and walked outside. It's still raining. I let my head cooled up in the rain.

'I thought you will help me gain back my memories, but…'

'Onii-chan! You're silly! How can she know if you don't tell her?'

'Right…'

'Come on! Go back and tell her'

I turned my body and walked back to the restaurant. Before I went in, I saw a figure standing there. She just… stood still in front of the door, made me cannot go in to the restaurant.

She just… stood there with her concern face.

**Setsu PoV**

'Oh no. I think I did something wrong' I thought. I looked at the door. I saw him bathing in the rain. What is he thinking? Why don't he just go to his house already? On a second thought, I guess I should apologize to him.

'For what?' my other self asked.

'Well, of course because I don't compete equally' I thought. I walked to the door and went outside. I saw him walking back at me.

"Killua, sorry about what I said. I know that I-" I didn't continue my words. He looked troubled and wanted to say something.

"Setsu, please…"

"W-What's wrong, Killua?"

"Please… I, somehow, have to regain my memories"

"M-Memories? How?"

"You are the one that can do it"

"Why me?"  
"Because…" he stopped.

"Yeah?" I asked him to go on.

"Because…" his troubled face came back again

"…" I waited.

"I… I don't know!" he said. I was confused a little bit but… I guess I know why.

"Okay. I get it" I smiled to him. I know that there are valuable memories inside our hearts that cannot be replaced. Maybe it's just me who remember those memories, but in the future… I will make him remember all of our memories.

"Let's go" I took his hand.

"Where?"

"You'll see. I've ever told you that I will show you my nen, right?" I activated my nen.

"Can you keep up at my speed?" I asked him. He nodded. I ran to my mansion with him following at the back. I was quite surprised when he activated his nen. I went upstairs and went into the last room on the left. It's a room with a big window.

"Why we are going here?" he asked. The rain stopped and the sun was shining through the city.

"Look" I pointed to the window. There are colors on the sky. It's a rainbow.

"Why does a rainbow always go downwards?" I asked the same question from that time.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it would be more prettier if it goes upwards like the sky is smiling at us, right?"

"Hahaha… That's because…" he stopped. I looked at him. His eyes were wide opened and he was holding his head again.

"UGH!"

"Killua!" I called his name, but he fell down and lost his consciousness right away.

**Killua PoV**

La La La La ~

I heard she was singing. She always sings if she is in the 'bad mood' mode. It's a beautiful voice, though. There… I saw her singing under the sunlight. She was sitting in front of a big window that showing a rainbow. What a beautiful view. I felt like I want to take a picture with my camera so that I can remember how beautiful it is forever.

"Why does a rainbow always go downwards?" I heard her saying that. I couldn't see her face because she was staring out to the window.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Well, it would be more prettier if it goes upwards like the sky is smiling at us, right?"

"Hahaha… That's because when the clouds raining, that means the sky was crying and a rainbow is a proof of that" I explained.

"But… there are so many colors and it's beautiful"

"Yeah, that's why…" I walked near her.

"Don't be sad, okay? I'm sorry I didn't give the chocolates to you, but here… I bought your favorite chocolate" I handed the box to her.

"Pocky! Yey!" she took the box.

"Thank you… Killua"

'Killua'

'llua'

'a'

'a'

'…'

I heard voices calling me… It was pitch black but I saw a light. It's getting nearer… nearer… nearer… and I opened my eyes. I saw Setsu in front of me.

"Killua!"

"Yeah?" I said it.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?"

"You lost consciousness for 5 minutes! I thought you have a heart attack!" I laughed when she said that.

"Hey, Setsu. I know the answer"

"What?" maybe she's referring to what question? Maybe she forgot about the question that she asked me because of her panick.

"When the clouds raining, that means the sky was crying and a rainbow is a proof of that… Right?" I said it with a smile.

There… I saw she's smiling with tears. She hugged me like she did when we were kids. My mind maybe doesn't remember it, but my body does.

'Hey, Alluka. Why don't you erase all of my memories?' I kept asking that question in my mind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ****Ho Ho Ho! So... here is what I got on xmas. Well, I got...**

**-Towel (a pink one with polkadot pattern)**

**_The person next to me : "Oh isn't that cute?"_  
**

**_Me : Yeah! It IS cute! (acting like I like it)_**

**_(In my mind : Towel? Oh man... I don't need this. I have two already in my luggage)_**

**-Sweater (a pink one too)**

**_The person next to me : "Wow, I like the pink"_  
**

**_Me : Yeah! I like pink. It's my favorite! (forcing a smile)_**

**_(In my mind : Hmmm... okay -_- *poker face*)_**

**-Shawl and Gloves**

**_The person next to me : "Oh I got this too!" (pointing the shawl)_**

**_Me : Really? Yay, we have pair things again! (she got the same towel as mine)_**

**_(In my mind : Sorry but... I don't like the color. I don't even know what color is that! It's like gray, but it's more like a rag mop color *sorry but it's true*)_**

**Finally, my host mom's daughter said...**

**"Here is a little reminder for you guys" (handed us, the host children, xmas presents)**

**When I open the present... Oh My Gosh!**

**I got Lindt & Sprungli chocolate truffle!**

**Then, I thought this xmas wasn't that bad!**

_**(In my mind : "This is the best xmas present that I got" *while smiling like crazy girl* HAHAHA!)**_

**That was my xmas... How was yours? :)**

**Anyways, that is how much I love chocolates :) If you guys DO like chocolates, please click the favorite button. And if you guys feel like reviewing, just fill the box below up!**

**Happy new year! XD**

**-animecybil-**


	11. Chapter 11 : Deal

**Guys... I feel like updating so... I updated now. oh man... look, I just used past tense! I think I was writing too much in past tense so it takes its effect on me. It should be 'I'll update'.**

**Enjoy :)**

**HXH is not mine...**

* * *

"Oh come on, Setsu! We also lived under the same roof back then"

"NO! We were kids at that time"

"But it's not fun in this empty mansion all by yourself. Come on, live with us"

"Sigh… No, non, never, a big no no"

"Should I… kidnap you?" he smirked.

'Damn it' he was so attractive. I can't help but blushing. I quickly erase that mind.

"No!"

"Are you sure?" he stepped closer to me. I stepped back and didn't have any space left. I was against the wall.

"After all, I'm your friend but you don't trust me? Oh, I was hurt" he moved his face closer to my ear. I pushed him and looked away.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea. I just don't want fa-" almost! The words almost slipped through my tongue.

"Fa?"

"Fighting with you!" Crap! Bad choice of words!

"Oh, the chocolates you mean? Ah, yes. That remembered me of something. How did you beat me, huh?" he moved closer to me again.

'H-Hey… Why is he becoming this close after he gained his memories? It's more like… more than like a friend!' I thought.

"I-I don't know" I looked at the floor; I don't want him to see me blushing. But… he just lifted up my chin.

"Oh… You're blushing. I wonder, why"

"T-That's because you're so close, idiot!"

"Oh yeah? You hugged me first, remember? And we are like this since we were 6"

"I know! But we were kids!"

"Hahahaha… It's always fun teasing you like this"

"ARGH! I hate this part of you since then!" I was angry at him. He laughed.

RING!

Killua took out his phone. I was glad that he didn't ask further about the rank.

"Hey, do you want to come to our apartment tomorrow?"

"Hmmm… Okay. So, I already become your official first friend?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks" I said.

"Okay then, I'm heading back" he said.

"Hnn! Bye!" I waved at him.

"I'll buy you pockys for tomorrow"

"Really? Thanks!" I smiled really really wide.

I hope it would be like this forever. But, I don't think so… I just felt like… a bad feeling? You know my ability to predict the future right? 100% percent!

*Next Day*

I pushed the button next to the door.

TING TONG!

"Wait a moment, please" I heard someone shouted from inside the door. Not so long, a guy opened the door. I saw a pair of emerald eyes with silver hair. He wore a black turtleneck and brown pants.

"Hi!" I said.

"Come in" he allowed me to come inside the apartment. I took off my shoes and waited for Killua to close the door. He leaded me the way to the living room. There, I saw… no one?

"Where is Gon?" I asked.

"In his room playing the JoyStation" he replied. I stood near the table in the living room.

"Take a seat. What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"Plain water, please. Tap water would be fine" I said. It's like a spell; I always said that when someone asks me what I want to drink. He picked up a glass from the cupboard and filled it with tap water.

"Here" he handed me the glass.

"Come here. I want to show you something cool" I said while patting the sofa beside me. He sat down beside me.

"Watch this" I activated my nen, concentrated on the water, and… there! I took a gulp of chocolate.

"Yummy!"

"Oh my gosh! Is that real?" he surprised. I handed the glass so that he can try. He took a sip and…

"Yummy!" he looked like a kid.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Well, this is my nen. I can run fast, too"

"Cool"

"Ah! Where is my pocky?"

"They're on the fridge" as he said that, I walked towards the fridge. I opened it and there are a bunch of kokorobokun and three pockys with different flavors. I picked the chocolate flavor.

"Don't take that one. That's mine" I heard he said that.

"Sigh… but I want this one, Killua!" I pouted. There, I saw him widened his eyes again. Then, he closed his eyes slowly while holding his head.

"K-Killua?"

**Killua PoV**

'No! Not that one!'

'Why?'

'Because it's mine. You can have the rest'

'Sigh… but I want this one, Killua!'

I saw her pouted. The same face as her.

I opened my eyes slowly. I looked at Setsu's face. The same.

'I like the chocolate flavor'

"I like the chocolate flavor" I said.

'Then why did you buy the other flavor?' I bet she would say something like this.

"Then why did you buy the other flavor?"

See? I became this better in remembering my memories.

"You can have it" I said it finally.

"Really? Yey!" she jumped happily, the same as back then.

"You know what, Setsu? I remembered some memories"

"You did?" she opened the pocky and ate one.  
"Yeah. They just come out in my mind"

"Killua!" I heard Gon called me.

"What, Gon?"

"I found the last curse tool!" I heard him.

"Really? Then, you must be lucky!" I shouted to his room.

"You don't want to go inside his room?" I asked.  
"Hmmm… Sure" she said. I leaded the way to his room and opened Gon's room.

"Gon, Setsu's here" I said.

"Oh hi, Setsu! Do you want to play?" he asked.

"Sure!"

RING!

I got a message. It's from Leorio. The content is like this…

_'Killua, I had my friend substituted me for the hospital, so I can go whenever I want. But I have something to sort out. Maybe I'll be there around November 13th.'_

I pushed the reply button and typed…

'Okay. We will wait for you. Here is the address : 56th street South West. How about Kurapika?'

I sent it. Not so long after that…

RING!

_'He is available anytime so you don't have to worry'_

I locked my phone after I read it. I joined Gon and Setsu played.

**Setsu PoV**

Hoam… It's late already. I looked at my right and left. Gon and Killua already slept. I was still playing the Harvest Moon game on JoyStation. I felt my phone vibrated. I checked it.

**Eliot**

Wanna come? You have a job today, right?

I pushed the reply button and typed 'okay'. I sent it right away. I saved my game first in the second slot. I turned off the JoyStation and the TV. Then, I searched my member card in my handbag. I took my coat and slipped the card inside the pocket. I walked towards the front door quietly while wearing the coat. I tucked my hand inside the pocket as I walked. When I was in front of the front door, I reached out my hand and opened the door. I didn't realize that I, accidentally, just dropped my member card.

**Killua PoV**

I heard the door opened. I saw a figure with a red coat going out from the room. It's Setsu. Where is she going this late? I intended following her. I walked to the front door but she was nowhere. I took a slight of something that wasn't there since we moved here. I saw a card near the front door. I took it and looked at it carefully. There is no words or numbers. Just… a black card with a picture of a butterfly on it.

'Weird' I thought. I went to my bedroom and turned on my laptop. I checked on the internet about anything related to a black card with a butterfly on it. I found one that is match for what I was looking for. It is a shop with a brand named 'Butterfly'. I clicked on the 'Sell' tabs. They sell gothic dresses, stocking, shoes, wigs. Then, I remembered about the girl who was on our balcony that night.

'It's Setsu…' I thought. She wore exactly the same wig and black dress from this shop. Then, I thought something that didn't match up. Why she wore those and sneaked into our balcony?

'Something's fishy here' I thought. I quickly grabbed my phone and opened the contact.

'Hisoka… Illumi… Leorio… Milluki… Ah here he is' I quickly pushed the call button.

TUUT TUUT TUUT…

_'Hello?'_ I heard him.

"Milluki. I need your help" I said to the point.

_'What is it, Killua? Make it fast!'_ he always like this.

"Check a black card with a picture of butterfly on it. See if it's related to hunters"

_'Well, my help is not free, you know?'_

"I know, I'll buy you a special edition figurine of your favorite anime"

_'Kay, wait a moment…'_ I heard him typed on his keyboard.

_'I found it… It's for a member card for hunters that has access to the secret door in the 'Butterfly' gothic shop'_ he explained.

"Go on"

_'There are only selected hunters that can have this card and they only have one in their lifetime. In other words, they can't renew it if it's lost'_ he explained about the card.

"How about the secret door?"

_'Hmmm… Let's see… It says here that the secret door is in the back of the shop. It leads to a room where mafias and businessmen have requests to ask. The hunters will granted their wish. They usually ask for rare items, assassinate, or spying on someone'_

"Do you have the list of the hunters?"

_'Yeah, they show me here with their expected rewards too'_

"Awesome, could you check the one that named Setsuri Rokujo?"

_'Setsuri Rokujo? The fairy?'_

'Crap! I forgot that my family also know her or maybe blacklist her because she was my first friend' I thought.

"Emmm… Yeah"

_'How did you meet her?'_

"I'll tell you later. Now, I have to hurry up. So, is she in the list or not?"

_'Yeah, she is in the list. Her rewards are either her parents diary or the code of ChocoLovers website plus 1 billion jennies'_

"I knew it!"

_'What?'_

"Eh? No. Thanks, Milluki"

_'Just one piece of advice, Killua. Don't go near her'_

"You don't know her"

_'She's dangerous'_

"Sigh… Dangerous like you kept Alluka away? Let me warn you this. Don't go near us, ever, again! Or… you know what I will do" I hung up the call right away.

'Now… Let's settle this'

**Setsu PoV**

"No… no… no no no no NO!"

I panicked. I lifted up my handbag and dropped out all of my stuff in it on the cashier desk to see whether there is a card or not.

"Hahaha… This is just like you, Setsu. Lost something what is important for you, but not for the others" Eliot said. I ignored him and still searched my card. I put off my coat and looked at the pockets. I remembered that I put it in the pocket. With this, come to my conclusion that I dropped it.

"What should I do?" I felt down.

"Just searched it on the road where you came here" he suggested.

"Fine. I don't think I will find it, though" I said.

"Well, you must! Otherwise, you can't enter the room" I know that. If I lost this card, I can't continue my 'secret' job. I can't renew the card. It's only one in a lifetime. I put all of my stuff back in to my handbag again and put on my coat. I went through the road that I took while looking down to the ground. I remember the way, without looking straight.

20 steps to the right… Then, take a right.

I didn't find any card.

30 steps straight…

Nope. I didn't find it.

There will be on a bridge, just walk through it…

I looked down to the ground carefully.

"Searching for this?"

I shocked. I looked up to see who was that, but I guessed I knew it already.

"Yeah, that's mine" I quickly walked towards him and took the card, but he put his hand away so that I couldn't reached it.

"Killua, give it back to me" I glared at him.

"I wonder why you really want this back. It's just a black ordinary card" he looked at me. I still tried to reach the card that he was holding up high.

"It's really important to me"

"Oh yeah? Is it so important to you because you can win with this?" I stopped reaching the card. I looked at him shock.

'He knows it?' I twitched my eyebrows.

"H-How?" I was completely disbelief.

"I just searched it on the internet and with Milluki's help too" I know Milluki is his brother and he is good with computers. I wasn't surprised that he was able to get into the 'butterfly' secret website. Well, the regular website for the 'butterfly' shop is only sells about clothes, dresses, and stuff. But if they found the secret path through the regular website, they will be able to connect to the secret website of 'butterfly'. In the secret website, there are our names, the hunters, who will serve the businessmen and mafias. Our prizes and rewards were posted there too.

"I can't believe that you will do anything to win" he said to me. He looked at me deeply and what I saw in his eyes is distrust.

"W-Wait, Killua. I can explained" I tried to reach the card.

"I quit this unfair game" he threw away the card. I couldn't move. I just stood there, watching the card swept by the wind and went down the bridge until I couldn't see it again. I ran to the edge of the bridge to see what is below. The river already swept away the card, flowing until it reaches the sea. I felt empty now as the wind was blowing through my skin..

'Now, what will you do, Setsu?' I thought in mind.

'I don't know'

'Let's change!' the other me said.

'Kay' I changed myself become another me, my alter ego.

"Well, then. I'll make myself clear, ChocoDrugs. I declared a war that I set between you and me. We will compete equally in the next event. The one who lost must do whatever the winner told him to do. How's that?" I said so while smiling.

"Sounds good to me" he smirked.

"Deal?" I reached out my hand.

"With one condition. You must live with me so that I know you don't cheat" he accepted my hand. I nodded to show that I agreed. We both look at each other. Our hands were cold, but they would get warmer because our hands were touching each other.

"Deal"

* * *

**Sigh... tomorrow is my first day of college in winter quarter.**

**I hope this quarter would be good. And I hope there are time when I can write too. I hope it won't be too busy for me.**

**If you guys feel like reviewing, just leave your review in the box below :)**

**If you guys love chocolates, please click the favorite button :)**

**Good luck guys in 2013.**

**Love ya XOXO**

**-animecybil-**


	12. Chapter 12 : Realize

**HXH is not mine.**

**Just to the point...**

**Happy reading !**

* * *

**Setsu PoV**

I wake up in the morning. Now, what I saw is not my ordinary room. It's his room. The bed that I slept on was his bed. His scent was still here. Since I moved here, I live in Killua's bedroom. Killua and Gon sleep in Gon's bedroom. It's quite fun, though. Before I know, I already addicted to Harvest Moon game.

I went to the living room to grab a bite. I searched whether there are cereals or not. I saw coco crunch in the cupboard next to the fridge. I poured it into a bowl and put water. As usual, I used my nen to change the water.

"You always change your water into chocolate? You'll get diabetes, you know" I heard someone said that behind me.

"You don't care about it, either" I replied and walked to the dining table. While I eating the cereals, I checked the ChocoLovers website. The first message in my inbox made me spill out my cereal from my mouth.

'New event ! Wanna get more points ? Wanna reach the first rank? We will have new event starting this November.

The new event is… The Chocolate House!

We will hold this event from November 11th 2012 in Dork City, Uni City, Moon City, Bonet City, and Hyurin City!

There will be a chocolate house and you will play along in it!

You have to find the secret pathways in it and find the treasure. The treasure will be a code that will worth 300 points!

So, go ready where your city is and enjoy the chocolates :)'

"Have you read the announcement?" I asked him.

"Yeah, will you compete?"

"Of course!" I said confidently. Well, he doesn't know all of my abilities yet.

"Don't cry if you lose" he said.

"You wish"

* Jump to November 11th *

"Come on, Gon. We are waiting for you" Killua shouted to Gon's room. We were waiting like… 10 minutes already in the living room.

"Okay! Hold on!" we heard him. Not so long after that, he ran straight to the front door.

"Okay, let's go!" he said. We walked to the Chocolate House. Well, there is no exactly address for it so we have to figure it out ourselves.

"Where should we go?" I said.

"Well, I think we should go to the center of this city"  
"You mean the park?" there is a park in the center of the city. It's quite big and many people around there.

"Yeah, they must take people's attention so that they will get more people watching the event" Killua said.

"And maybe the house is big too!" Gon said.

"Okay" I just followed their instinct.

*At the park*

"Whoa… So big!" Killua said. I looked up to see the top of the house. I wonder how they made it. I walked near the house and pick a little bit of the chocolate. I tasted it.

"Wow… it's real chocolate!" I said.

"Really? Let me taste it" Killua said behind me. He bended his head towards my hand that smeared with chocolates. He held my hand and licked the chocolate. Before I know, I already blushed.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" I panicked.

"Huh? Just tasting it"  
"You can do it yourself!"

"I don't want my hands getting dirty" he said while walking back to where Gon was. I felt my heart beating fast.

"Setsu! The entrance is here! Come here!" Gon called me.

"O-Okay" I replied. I walked to where they are.

On the entrance, there is an officer. The officer sat behind a table with a laptop on it. He greeted us and told us something like 'rules' when the three of us walked in front of him.

"Welcome! Please tell me your character name in the website"

"ChocoDrugs" Killua said.

"ChocoKillers" I said.

"Ummm… Sorry, I'm not a member" Gon said.

"Sorry, but you can't enter then" the officer said so. He typed something on the laptop and handed us a pair of device.

"Please attach this device into your cloth or bag or whatever you feel comfortable with. It's for to know where you are. If you don't get out from the chocolate house with in two days, I will pick you up. And if you find the treasure, the device will automatically let me know as soon as you step out from the house" the officer said. I attached it to my cloth. On the other hand, Killua attached it to his pocket pants.

"Be careful out there! You can use nen in the house. There are many hunters inside, but they still haven't got out yet. Good luck! Oh yeah, and don't use fire. Otherwise, the house chocolate will get burnt and melt" he said.

"Bye, guys. I will wait outside" Gon said.

"You can chill out wherever you want. We don't know when we will be back, you know" Killua said.

"Well, okay then. I'll go…" Gon said while observing his surroundings.

"How about that mall?" I suggest.

"Oh! Good idea! I'll go there. See you around" Gon said while running towards the mall. He waved at us and gone.

"When we get inside, we will be competing each other" Killua said to me while walking the entrance.

"Yeah" I said. The entrance is a long corridor that leads to the house. It's not from chocolate, though. When we got inside the house, we separated from each other.

"Bye" I said while taking the left route.

"See you later" Killua said while taking the right route.

The house is dark, even though it's still afternoon. I think this house is like a maze. We might get lost in here. I walked through the path and found a door on my right. I opened the door and it's just an ordinary room. Of course, it's a dead-end.

'I'll use it here' I thought. I closed the door and walked near the wall. I put both of my hands on the wall and concentrate on the water.

'Chocolate is water. Leads me toward the secret door' I chanted words like a spell. I activated my nen.

'Fairy Sense!'

Fairy sense is a skill of my nen. It allows me to use seismic sense and know the map of buildings that is made from chocolate. I got a picture of the house's map. The secret door is…

'There!"

As I knew where the secret door is, I ran with my fairy wings to the secret door. I already remembered the map in my mind when I first saw it.

'From here, go straight. Left and then walk upstairs. Take the left side, go straight and then climb the small window. It will lead me to the third floor' I thought in mind.

'Then, I will be at a room. Open the wardrobe that is in the room, and there will be a secret door' I already on the third floor. I was in the room with a big glass window. I can see the people watching from the bottom. I think this is the main room of this chocolate house. I continued working on the mission. I opened the wardrobe that is made from chocolate too.

'Huh?'

I didn't see anything.

'Did I remember the map wrong?' I thought. I don't think so. I looked at the inside of the wardrobe again. It's plain chocolate. Nothing there, unless…

I moved the wardrobe to the side and I found a door. Now, I found this not as interested as it has before. I opened the door and found a paper. It's the code paper. I took out my wallet and put it in. I took a scratch of paper from my wallet. I looked around the room and saw a pen on a table. I wrote something on the scratch paper and put it inside the secret door. Then, I closed the door and moved the wardrobe again back into their first place.

Now, I don't have to sneak into the small window that I used before. I only have to walk straight from the third floor to the first floor easily. Many hunters ran through from doors to doors.

"Umm… Excuse me, do you know where the exit is?" a hunter asked me.

"Yeah, just follow me" I smiled at him nicely and politely. I walked towards the entrance door and when I stepped my first step outside the chocolate house…

"ANNOUNCEMENT FOR ALL CHOCOLOVERS MEMBERS! We already have a winner for this chocolate house! The winner is… ChocoKillers!"

The guy beside me was shocked. He stopped and looked towards me.

"Don't say… that… you are the one who got the code!" he said. I kept walking until I kept a distance between him. I turned my face to him and looked at him sharply.

"Yeah" I smiled evilly. Then, I kept on walking away from the chocolate house.

"SETSUUUUUU!"

I heard a voice from the chocolate house. I knew who shouted that. I took a glance to the third floor of the house. There I saw him through the glass window.

He squeezed the paper.

I smirked evilly.

**Killua PoV**

"So… where I should go?" I said to myself.

"Hey, did you get it?"

"Nope. I bet it's in the wall"

"No, it must be in a secret room!"

"You mean in the main room? But there is nothing in there!"

"But it's the only room that looks fancy!"

The boys were talking about the treasure, which made me overheard their conversation.

'Hmmm… I guess I'll check there first' I thought. I'm heading towards the second floor. I was stuck in the maze for a while. I found a dead end, go back again, and then choose the second path. There are four pathways, and I already took the first and the second path. I found stairs in the third path that lead to the second floor. The second floor is dark, there are no windows decorate the main hall. I went to my left as I reached the second floor. There are branches again but now I must use my instinct. I went to my right and went straight and found a door. I opened the door. There are stairs behind it. I quickly ran through the stairs that lead me to the third floor. I searched the 'main room' that the boys talked about. I saw a big door on my left.

'This must be the main room' I thought. I opened the door. What I saw first is a big window that decorates one of the sides. There are a bed, a wardrobe, and a desk with papers and pen on it. I began to search the desk. I opened the drawer but found nothing. Then, I searched the wardrobe. I opened it but found nothing.

'Weird' I thought. I saw the room looks dusty. I looked at the floor below me. There are straight lines of dust on the floor, which made me think… the wardrobe has been moved. I moved the wardrobe to the side and found a door.

'Yes!' I cheered in my mind.

I quickly opened the door and found a scratch of paper. I took it and read it to make sure it's the code paper. When I read the paper, I heard the announcement from the speaker in the chocolate house.

"ANNOUNCEMENT FOR ALL CHOCOLOVERS MEMBERS! We already have a winner for this chocolate house! The winner is… ChocoKillers!"

And… What I found on the paper is…

'Sorry, Killua! I took the code FIRST :p'

As I read the paper, I felt like… I want to hunt her until the after life. My hand, that held the paper, was shaking because of my anger. My teeth gritted without my knowing. I squeezed the paper hard and shouted…

"SETSUUUUUU!"

My eye caught a glimpsed of her figure through the window. I saw her walked away from the chocolate house down there. There… she looked back at me and…

Made a smirk of victory.

**Setsu PoV**

'Oops… Why did I smirk? He looked scary up there' I thought when I turned my face back from the third floor. I quickly searched for Gon so that when Killua catches up with me, he won't be so mad. I took out my phone and searched 'Gon'.

'Dang it!' I just realized that I haven't asked their number. I put my phone to my pocket again.

"Ummm… Excuse me" that officer from the chocolate house approached me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can I take your device?"

"Huh? Ah ya… I forgot to return it. Here" I took off the device from my cloth.

"Congratulations on your winning" he said it while taking the device. Then, he walked away. When I was about to walk to the mall to search Gon, I felt a breeze with something pinching my skin. It's… electricity.

When I realized, I was carried with fireman's style except both of my hands are free. I looked at my back to see who carried me but my hair was all messed up because of the speed we went through. I tied my hair with my hand and tried to look again who carried me.

'Ah… It's Killua' I thought.

"Killua! Put me down!" I shouted so that he can hear me. The wind was blowing through us, which made it hard to hear the sound, but he didn't reply.

"Killua!" I shouted again while swinging my legs. Still, no reply.

"KIllua!" I shouted again while trying to release myself from his grab.

Then, he stopped suddenly, which made my body moved to his front. He released my legs, but he caught me again in different position and that made him carried me with bridal style.

I looked at my surrounding. We were not in the park anymore. It's more like… a narrow passage in the Hyurin City. I looked at my right. There were many people passing by the passage but no one noticed us. Maybe because it's dark and it's too narrow and people don't care about a 'passage'. I looked at Killua again. He seemed very angry, though.

"Killua, are you mad?" Of course!

"Yeah"

"S-Sorry…" I apologized and he put me down.

Silence…

Awkward…

"Look, Killua. I'm just joking. Don't take it-" I haven't finished my words and he cut me off.

"Setsu, I know you won but don't make fun of me like that. It really pissed me off" he took one step ahead. I took one step back.

"I-I didn't make fun of you" I denied. He took one step again and I did the other way around.

"Oh yeah? What about this paper?" he showed the paper I wrote. He took one step forward again.

"Well, as I said. I was just joking. Sorry if it's too far" I took one step back, and unfortunately, my back was already against the wall.

"Nope, you made me angry, and now…" he took one step again, but I couldn't take a step back. He put his right hand on the wall beside me and he lowered his head next to my ear.

"You must reap what you sow" he spoke softly to my ear, almost made me tickle. I could smell his shampoo from his hair. The hair that touched my cheek was really soft. When I want to touch it, he upped his head and looked at me in the eye. Our eyes were lock at each other. His beautiful emerald eyes…

'Dang it! I was hypnotized again' I thought in mind. I couldn't think clearly when he was this near and I couldn't utter a word either. He moved his head closer to me.

"W-What are you doing, Killua?" I was blushing.

"Sshh…" he shut me up with putting his finger on my lips. Then, his finger rubbed my lips, which made my closed lips opened.

"Do you… remember when we kissed?" his question made me shocked. I never expected he asked me that question. I couldn't let out a word, so I just nodded. He leaned his face down to me. I… didn't know what to do so I just pushed him away. Not so hard, but a little bit just for preventing him from kissing me. He looked a little bit shocked too.

"D-Do you… probably… like me?" I asked. There is a glimpse of silence but after that he quickly said…

"Hah? No way. I just want you to pay for what you did to me!" he said it bluntly. I don't know why, but my heart was hurt when he said that. I felt like… my knees were powerless and about to fall down on the ground. But my anger overpowered my sadness. I walked towards him and…

PLAK!

I slapped him.

"I thought you want to kiss me because you like me but… you just want to play around" I was so angry that it made me want to cry. He still shocked because I slapped him.

"You think you can kiss anyone? You think I would accept that? NO! I only kissed someone that I like! And you asked me if I remembered that 'pocky' thingy. Of course I do! Because it is my first kiss and with someone that I like" I just let out all of my feelings. I don't care anymore. He looked surprised when I said the latter one.

"And you! It's okay if you don't like me, but please… kiss someone that you like" I couldn't hold this tear anymore. I activated my nen and ran with my 'fairy wing'. I don't want to cry in front of him. I looked stupid if I showed him my weakness.

My view was blurry because of the tears. I couldn't see well. I tried to rub my eyes to make my tears get away. When I pulled my hands away, I saw a building in front of me. I tried to stop, but it's too late. I bumped to the wall and was about to fall on the ground… but I felt someone grabbed me to prevent me from falling. I couldn't see who it was because the sun was right on top of us. I touched my head that was really painful. I tried not to lose consciousness but my mind kept telling me to take a rest. Then, my eyes closed slowly.

And now it was already pitch black.

**Killua PoV**

"W-What are you doing, Killua?" she was blushing.

"Sshh…" I put my finger on her lips. I rubbed her lips gently. Her lips were soft like a cotton candy. In my eyes, she looked adorable when she's blushing.

"Do you… remember when we kissed?" the words just slipped through my mouth.

'Why did I ask that question?' I thought in my mind. I saw her nodded. I looked deep into her eyes. I saw a glimpse of light, showing that she likes me. She was blushing, though. My body moved by itself. I leaned my face closer to hers but in the next two seconds… she pushed me away.

"D-Do you… probably… like me?" a question that I never expected. I don't know what to answer. Like? What is 'like'? Of course I do like her but… is it as a friend? Or…

'Why am I thinking about this? Of course, I like her as a friend… right?'

"Hah? No way. I just want you to pay for what you did to me!" I joked to ease the tense. I regretted that I said such a worst joke ever and what I expected was quite unbelievable…

PLAK!

I shocked. I touched my cheek slowly.

It's painful.

It's hurt.

I felt her anger.

And… sadness?

"I thought you want to kiss me because you like me but… you just want to play around"

'No… it's not true. I didn't mean that' I denied in my heart.

"You think you can kiss anyone? You think I would accept that? NO! I only kissed someone that I like! And you asked me if I remembered that 'pocky' thingy. Of course I do! Because it is my first kiss and with someone that I like"

'Huh?' I shocked. She likes me?

"And you! It's okay if you don't like me, but please… kiss someone that you like"

I looked up at her to see her face but a strong wind made me couldn't see. I know it's her wind. What I saw was just a glimpse of her running away with tears flowing on her cheeks. I was about to say something but she already ran away. I just stood there, by myself, doing nothing. Just confusion filled my heart. I don't know what I will do. I don't know what I will say after this if I meet her again. But one thing that is clear…

"But… I… like you too… Setsu"

* * *

***Fairy Sense : I got this idea when I watched Avatar KORA. I remembered that Toph has a seismic sense that can trace the earth or metal or whatever it is... It is super cool!**

**Thanks for reading, guys... ****I will be very busy so... please bear with me. I'll try my best to update every single week :)**

**So... if you like chocolates, just click the favorite button! And if you feel like reviewing, just write your review in the box below...**

**See you, guys! CIAO**

**-animecybil-**


	13. Chapter 13 : Care

**America has their big games going on. FOOTBALL! I don't really like it, though LOL. But still, I will support them. GO SEAHAWKS!**

**HXH is not mine! Happy reading!**

* * *

**Killua PoV**

I quickly used my 'godspeed' to catch up with her.

'I don't want it end up like this. It'll be awkward if I let this be' I thought in mind. I felt she ran through the market area, and then passed the library, and… she stopped at the mall? As I arrived in front of the mall, I saw a girl that was really reckless. She hit herself on the wall and 'almost' collapsed. I quickly ran and grabbed her. She touched her forehead. From the look, I know she suffered from the pain.

'Ugh… it must be really painful' I thought. Then, she just closed her eyes and sleep. I was about to use 'godspeed' to get home, but…

_kasanatteta mune no oto_

_yusabutte mo kikoenai_

_koboreochita PIISU_

I picked my phone from my pocket with my right hand. I looked at the screen to see who it was.

"Hello, Gon?" I answered.

_'Killua, where are you? I saw they already clean up the chocolate house!'_

"Let's meet in the house. I'll tell you later"

_'Kay'_ Gon hung up his phone.

'I'm glad that Gon is someone who understand the situation' I thought. Gon never asks the detail things if it's an emergency situation because he knows that I will tell him the truth later. I put my phone to my pocket again. I activated my nen and carried Setsu to home.

As I arrived, there was no one at home which means Gon hasn't arrived yet. I walked to my room and lied Setsu down on my bed. I ran through the kitchen and looked for some ice in the fridge. I took one pack of ice and went back to the room. I put the ice on her forehead.

"I'm home!" I heard a voice from outside the bedroom, followed by a sound of door being closed. I ran to the living room to welcome Gon.

"Gon!" I said as I walked to the living room.

"What happened, Killua?"

"S-Setsu…"

"What's wrong with Setsu?"

"She… She bumped her head on the wall"

"…"

"…"

There was a silence. Awkward…

"H-How come?" he asked while taking a seat on the sofa.

"Ehmm… Well, she won today but she made fun of me" I sat too on the floor.  
"Like what?"

"Like this" I handed the paper from my pocket. He read it.

"Then?"

"I carried her to a street where no one around. Then I told her to pay what she did to me because she made me angry"

"Killua, you're like a child!"

"Hey! It really pissed me off, okay?"

"Go on" he asked me to continue the story.

"Then… I was about to… kiss her" I blushed as I said those words.

"…" Gon just stayed silent.

"B-But I didn't kiss her, okay? That's because she pushed me away. Then, she asked me whether I like her. I don't know what she meant by 'like' so I was just joking around" I said.

"Then?"

"Then… she got mad"

"Sigh… You know what, Killua? I think you like her"

"W-What do you mean? Of course I like her"

"NO! I mean not as a friend but as a girlfriend"

"…" I blinked. One time… two times… three times… I couldn't speak a word.

"Sigh… Killua, you're really suck at love"

JLEB!

Gon's words pierced through my body. I felt like I was so horrible in love. I mean, she's my first friend, yet I don't know anything about her. Well, just… a little bit.

"Sigh…" I sighed. I stood up from my seat and went to my room. Gon followed me from behind. I took a chair that was in front of my desk and moved it near the bed. I sat on the chair while Gon standing beside me. I took the pack of ice on her forehead. I saw her forehead where she was hit. It's already turned a little bit blue.

"Ugh… it must be really painful" Gon said as he saw the blue-ish skin on Setsu's forehead. I flipped the pack of ice to the other side and pasted it to her forehead.

"She used her nen and escaped. Of course I followed her. Then, I saw her bumped on the wall" I said while fixing up her hair that was covering her face.

"…" Gon didn't say anything.

"Sigh… I was an idiot. I shouldn't joke in a time like that"

"Yeah"

"…"

"…"

Silence…

Awkward…

"Anyway, Leorio said he will come tomorrow" I said.

"Great! How about Kurapika?"

"He can go anytime"

"Okay"

"…"

"…"

Silence again…

Awkward…

"I'll let you be alone" Gon said.

"Thanks" I replied. Gon walked outside the bedroom and closed the door. My attention was back to Setsu. She slept like the sleeping beauty, afraid that she won't wake up again. I stood up and leaned my head near hers. I wanted to kiss her, but…

"ARGH! I can't!" I sat back on my chair and looked away to the other side. I was too embarrassed to see Setsu's face. Before I know, I blushed. I tried to calm myself.

DUAR!

"What the-" I shocked. It was the thunder. I walked to the window beside the bed and peeked through the curtain. It's already dark outside. Moreover, it's raining. I sat back on my chair.

'Come on. She must be already wake up by now' I worried. I looked at the clock. It's almost 6 p.m. I looked at her and held her left hand. Her hand was cold like ice so I warmed them by blowing my breath against her hand.

"Killua! Dinner!" Gon shouted from the kitchen.

"Later!" I shouted from my bedroom, saying that I will eat later but… I heard footsteps.

DAP DAP DAP DAP!

CREAK!

The door opened. I looked at the door. Gon stood on the door and said…

"Come on, Killua! Eat! Now!" Gon insisted. I don't know since when he became my mom.

"Don't wanna" I resisted.

"Sigh… Okay. I'll leave the food in the fridge if you're hungry"

"Kay" I replied. When he closed the door, I focused on Setsu again. I just realized that I was still holding her hand. I wonder how she felt when I left her at that time. I pressed my lips on her hand. I tried to remember my memories…

'Setsu…'

My eyes were closed slowly. I felt like my power was gone. My surrounding became dark and, finally, it became pitch black. I heard someone called me from far away…

'Onii-chan!'

'Huh? Alluka? Where is this?'

'I brought Onii-chan to the past. It's time for Onii-chan to know what's going on'

Then, I saw something like a movie. Some scenes replayed right in front of me. This is…

'When Onii-chan saw her for the first time' I heard Alluka. I saw myself stood in a room. It's quite fancy too. There, I saw Setsu with my lil' old self. My hand was full of blood but she turned it to chocolate. I was pretty much amazed when she did that.

'That was the first time I know about chocolate and became a fan of chocolates' I said to myself.

Then, Alluka brought me to another scene. The setting is in a dark room with a window on my left. I saw Illumi and my mom near the window. The moon was up beautifully and made me couldn't see their faces clearly, but I was sure that those persons are Illumi and mom.

'Come back to home, Kill. Otherwise, I'll send Illumi to kill her' I heard my mom said that. I saw 'lil self on my right. He walked to mom and Illumi with a sad face. He turned his face back to a bed where a girl was sleeping there. With his final glance to his best friend, he left her alone in the night.

'Goodbye… Setsu'

**Setsu PoV**

It's cold. I heard thunder and water dropped on the window. I opened my eyes slowly to see where I am. The scent of the bed was familiar. I looked at my top. The blanket is dark blue, not pink.

'Wait… This is not my room…' I thought. This is Killua's room. I almost forgot that I live with them right now. I sleep in Killua's bedroom, while Killua and Gon sleep in Gon's bedroom. I tried to get up on my bed with my left hand but I couldn't move it. I check to see what's wrong with it but what I found is… Killua was sleeping on my hand. I quickly get up on the bed with my right hand. Unfortunately, my head suddenly hurt so I went back lying on the bed. I touched my forehead that was hurt. It was so painful.

"You're awake?" I startled with the sound. It's from Killua. I wanted to say 'yes' but I couldn't let out a word out. My throat was dried so I just nodded instead of saying 'yes'. Then, he touched my forehead and said…

"Don't get up. You bump hard on the wall. It must be painful. I'll take your breakfast here and some ice too" he took a bag of water, or maybe it was ice in the first place, beside me. He was about to go, but I grabbed his cloth. He stopped and turned back at me.

"Hmm? What's up?" he asked. I tried to say 'water' but I just couldn't. This made me really annoyed, but I tried to say it with my gesture. My right hand made as if it was holding a glass and swung it to my mouth. I kind of shocked that he understood it too.

"Wait a moment" he opened the door and left it opened. I heard he talked to Gon. Not so long after that, he walked with a glass of water on his hand. He handed the glass to me. I took it, but he kept on holding it to make sure I didn't drop the glass. Fresh water ran through my throat. Now, I felt little bit fresher and I could speak now.

"Thank you" I said. He put the glass on the table.

"Do you want to eat anything?" he asked.

"Hmmm… Yeah. Anything"

"I mean, what do you want to eat? I'll cook it for you"

"Nah, just something in the fridge and warm it with microwave please" I don't want to be a burden to him. I knew he slept here all over the night. He must be tired.

"I'll cook fried rice for you" he said it and walked to the door.

"Hey! I said I don't want a cook food" I shouted but he ignored me. He kept walking to the door.

"Killua!" I shouted again. Now, he stopped and turned his face back to me.

"I'll be mad" he looked at me.

"I! Don't! Want!" I shouted and glared to him.

"Fried rice? Ok" he ran to the kitchen.

"ARGH!" I annoyed and felt the pain on my forehead again. I touched my head and felt a bump. I was glad that I have bangs, which I can cover it with the bangs.

"Setsu, how are you feeling?" I heard Gon came into the room.

"Not really good"

"Is it hurt?"

"Yeah, really painful"

"Do you want more ice?"

"Yes, please. And, also take my handbag please" I said to him. He gladly took my handbag and a pack of ice. Then, he handed both of them to me. I put the ice on my bed and tried to search something in my handbag. I felt something soft and pull it away from the handbag. It's a small pocket with a compact mirror in it. I opened the mirror to see how my forehead became. The result didn't make me really shock, as I knew how painful it was. Of course, it would look bad.

"Ugh… it's scary..." I said while looking at my reflection, the purple-ish skin on my forehead more precisely. I closed the mirror and put it inside he pocket neatly. Then, I threw it into the bag and put the bag aside. I applied the ice again to my forehead.

"Argh… This is all because of him!" I shouted so that _he_ can hear me. I was calmed before but when I saw my head, my anger started to rise again. Maybe I would die because of high blood pressure.

"Well, please forgive my friend, Setsu. He's an idiot in love" Gon said to me.

"Huh?" I confused.

"Let me tell you this… Actually, he cares for you. He just too embarrassed to admit it. He didn't want to eat last night, just because he was worried about you"

"…" I was in silence, tried to convert the words that Gon just said.

One second…

Two seconds…

Three seconds…

"WHAT! THE HELL! BRING HIM HERE!" I shouted.

"Killua, you heard her"

"I was cooking. Hold on, okay?"

I couldn't stay calm. I pushed away the ice on my head and got up from my bed. I ran to the kitchen to say…

"Why did you care about me? You're only playing around with me, so what makes you care? I know I'm just your friend, but I can take care of myself! And, moreover, it is YOU who must eat right now. Go away" I pushed him aside from the kitchen and continued his work.

I saw some cut vegetables but some of them were still uncut. I took the knife and started to chop on the chopping board. But suddenly, my head was hurt and I accidentally cut myself.

"Ouch!" I threw the knife and held my finger that was bleeding.

"Damn it, Setsu! You don't know the words 'hold on'?" he quickly took my finger and put it inside his mouth. I felt his tongue licked my finger. My body felt hot, especially my face, and I know that I blushed. He looked at me deeply and I saw worriedness in his eyes.

"Here! The first aid box!" Gon told us. I thought that we, both of us, forgot that Gon was there.

"Great" Killua took the box and opened it with his left hand, while his right hand still held my finger. He took a band-aid and applied it to my finger neatly. I rubbed my finger softly and said…

"Thank you" I was still blushing. I couldn't see his eyes right now because I was too embarrassed.

"Look, Setsu. I admit it that I was wrong on joking around that time. It's just… because…" he said.

"He's too embarrassed, Setsu" Gon said impatiently.

"Shut up, Gon!" I saw Killua blushed.

"Yeah, I know that I was too embarrassed and that's why I joked. More importantly, you asked me why I cared? That's because… I… I…" he continued.

"I'll leave you guys alone" Gon said to us and left.

"Yeah?" I waited and crossed my arms impatiently.

"That's because I care you more than just a FRIEND" he bolded his words when he said 'friend'.

"Yeah, I know that I am your FIRST FRIEND" I rolled my eyes.

"More than that" he took my right hand to his chest. I felt a loud heartbeat came from inside his chest. I looked at him in the eyes to see what he meant. His eyes showed me something that couldn't be said with words. Careness, neediness, worriedness, all of expression were mixed into one. I had to say something but… I couldn't find a word! I just took away my right hand and looked away. When I was about to walk to my bedroom, he caught my left arm and turned me to face him again.

"W-What?" I asked. He looked like he wanted to say something but…

"Nevermind" he just looked away and let me go. I quite confused at that time but I just quickly went into Gon's bedroom. I saw him playing the JoyStation again.

"Did he confess?" he asked.

"Nope" I said.

"What? Sigh… Killua is really suck"

"I think he cares me just because I'm his first friend or best friend or whatever. That's all. No more. No less."

"No, I don't think so"

"Trust me, Gon"

"Wanna make a bet?"

"Nope, I'm not a gambler" I said.

"Okay" he continued his playing. I looked to the window and daydreamed. My thoughts replayed the scene that was in the kitchen just now. When he caught my arm, his eyes looked like he wanted to say something.

'I wonder what he wanted to say'

* * *

**Sunday morning~ doing my homework~ -sigh- I hope I can write more. I didn't write as much as the last quarter. It's getting busier huhu *sob***

**Anyways, if you want to review, just leave some comments in the box down here.**

**If you like chocolates, please click the favorite button.**

**CIAO!**

**-animecybil-**


	14. Chapter 14 : Help Is Coming!

**Weekend time! I have a holiday on monday so ... YEAH! *cheer* LOL!**

**My hometown got a flood and it's a big one =o My friends were so lucky. They didn't have school because of that flood .**

**HXH is not mine. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Setsu PoV**

It's morning right now. I saw the light through the window. I reached my phone on the table to see what time it was. It's 10:47 a.m. I got up lazily and reached my clothes, pants, and some underwear from the cupboard to take a bath.

TING TONG!

'Who the hell is that in the morning like this?' I thought in my mind. I walked inside the bathroom and hung my clothes after that. When I took off my clothes, I heard Gon opened the door and said…

"Kurapika! Leorio! Welcome!"

'Who?' I stopped from my activities and thought about someone that might be these 'Leorio and Kurapika' persons but no one matched in my head. I just ignored it and started to take a bath. I will take, at least, 15 minutes inside the bathroom. What do I do? Well, I use the toilet. Then, I wash my hair and my body. After that, I wear my clothes and brush my teeth. All of them will be done around 15 until 20 minutes. I usually hang the towel on my shoulder after I take a bath because I don't use hair dryer to dry my hair. I just… let it dry like that, on my towel.

When I walked outside the bathroom, I saw two persons, who I was not familiar with, sitting on the sofa in the living room. One of them is a beautiful blonde girl, the other is an old guy like… 30-ish?

"Who is that?" the old guy asked while pointing at me. The rest of them looked where he pointed at, which was at me. I blinked, didn't know what to do. Then, I saw Killua blushed and ran towards me.

"W-Why are you wearing something like that?" he asked. I saw what I was wearing but I didn't find anything strange at all.

"Huh? This is one of my clothes when I'm at home. Is there something wrong?" I confused.

"That's not what I meant! Just… Just change your clothes!" he pushed me to my bedroom and closed the door.

'Change my clothes?' I observed myself on the mirror. I wore a grey V-neck t-shirt and shorts. Well, my V-neck t-shirt was a little bit revealing my breast but I thought it didn't stand out too much. I guess what he meant is the jeans shorts. The length was not even half of my knees, though. When I was about to take my long jeans, I heard…

"Oh my gosh, Killua! You didn't say anything that you live with your girlfriend here!" the old guy said.

"W-What? Girlfriend?" Killua flabbergasted.

"Geez… she's not my girlfriend. She's my first friend, actually" Killua explained. I twitched when he said 'friend'.

'So, he really only sees me as his friend' I felt a little bit… disappointed. Then, I remembered what Rima said to me…

_'Just one advice, get him fast or he will be taken'_ (see chapter 3 if you forget)

Change of plans! I'll change my tops only. I opened my wardrobe and searched other tops. I found one top which is a grey off shoulder t-shirt. I quickly wore it and looked at myself on the mirror. Wet hair, sexy top, short pants.

Perfect.

I ran to the living room. They still continuing their conversation like this…

"Huh? So, it's not Gon?" the beautiful girl asked.

"Nope…" Killua answered and turned his face to me. He looked at me and…

"THE HELL! I said change your clothes!" Killua shouted.

"Yeah, I already did as what you said. Can't you see I changed my tops" I acted like I was confused. I just wanted to play dumb.

'I mean, he's not even my 'boyfriend' so why did he care anyways?' I thought.

"I mean, something that is more appropriate"

"Huh? Something more appropriate? Why? What's going on?" I looked at the two guests.

"Oh my gosh! Don't say that… they are Gon's parents" I gasped. They looked each other for five seconds and…

"AHAHAHHA!" they all laughed.

"Who's the mother?" Gon tried to ask while laughing.

"No way! Am I that old?" the old guy said.

"Who is this, Killua?" the girl asked him about me.

"Setsu, Leorio and Kurapika. Leorio, Kurapika, this is Setsu" he introduced me.

"Nice to meet you, Setsu" they said.

"Nice to meet you too" I bowed. Then, I saw Killua stood up and grabbed my arm.

"Come here for a sec" he said. He dragged me to my bedroom. He closed the door and opened my wardrobe.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Here, wear this" he searched something and handed me one black t-shirt. Just… plain.

"For what?" I asked.

"Change your top into that and for the jeans… this one" he handed me long jeans.

"For what?" I asked again.

"Just change" he ignored my questions.

"One question! Why?" I tried for the third times.

"Just change, okay?"

"Hey, you're not my mom so you don't have the right to order me around like that!" I had lost my patience.

"Sigh… Look" he rubbed his temple.

"I don't know since when I became overprotective like this but… I don't want other people to see your body like that" he blushed while saying that. I just stood there, don't know what to say. Then, he left me alone in the room.

Silence…

'Why is it become like this? He looks like my brother right now' I thought and frowned.

"Sigh… I guess he really sees me as a 'friend'" I said softly to myself while changing. Pain. Hurt. My heart was heavy. This kind of feelings… is annoying. That's why I hate it. I hate falling in love. Before I know, I already fall deeper as I denied how I felt towards him.

*After change*

"I like your blonde hair, Kurapika. Did you dye it?" I asked bluntly.

"Nope. This is my original hair" she said.

"Guys don't dye their hair, you know" Leorio said.

"W-Wait. So, you're a guy?" I asked Kurapika.

"Yeah, sorry about that" he said.

"See, Kurapika? You should cut your hair shorter!" Gon said. I almost laughed. I took all the plates that were used for lunch and washed them right away. They were talking about something like 'Hisoka' or 'Genei Ryodan'.

"Sigh…" I let out a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" a voice beside me startled me.

"WAA!" I jumped. I almost dropped the plates, but a hand caught it.

"Hey! Be careful!" he handed the plate to me.

"It's because of you! Don't scare me like that!" I took the plate.

"Hahaha… Sorry about that" he helped me wash the dishes on the next sink. Well, there are two sinks in the kitchen. I usually just use one sink.

Silence…

Awkward…

I just focused on my dishes. I heard Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon were talking about us.

"Hey, Gon! Since when they were being like this?" Leorio asked.

"Hmmm… Since… I don't know. I think since they know each other?" Gon said plainly.

"Do you guys have any idea about these stuff? It's called…" Kurapika said so, but Leorio cut him.

"LOVE!" Leorio shouted.

'Yeah, love like siblings' I was annoyed and it made me washed the dishes harder than before. Moreover, I almost broke the plates because I washed too hard.

"Are you mad?" Killua noticed.

"No" I said bluntly.

"Really?"

"Yeah" I still kept my cool.

"Don't lie"

'Argh! Since when he became this annoying?' I thought.

"Okay, fine! I was mad, okay?" I threw the plate that I hold to the kitchen sink and it broke. The scattered pieces cut my left hand, which made it bleeding.

"Ouch!"

"Wha-What are you doing, Setsu?! Leorio! Come here! Quick!" Killua panicked. Leorio quickly ran to me and saw the blood.

"Come here, I'll treat you" Leorio stayed calm and led me to the sofa. He opened his suitcase that was full of needles and sharp stuffs.

"Stay still. I'll remove the glass" he said while doing something to my hand with those sharp objects.

First pick!

"Aw!" I shocked. I quickly covered my mouth because I didn't obey him to stay still. Killua came to my right side and said…

"Just look away if you're scared"

Second pick!

I didn't say anything. I just hold my breath and my hurt.

'It hurts!' I thought. I hope this will end up quickly. I grabbed and hugged Killua's arm beside me to bend my face into his arm while Leorio playing my left hand with his knife.

Third pick!

Fourth…!

Fifth…

Sixth..

Seventh.

Eighth

…

..

.

**Killua PoV**

TUG!

Setsu grabbed my arm and bend her face into my arm. Her hand was shaking because of scared. But not so long after that, I felt her a little bit calmer. I waited for Leorio to cure her injures. He put some antiseptic on her skin and bandaged her arm.

"Done!" he said happily.

"Wow, Leorio! You're really a doctor now!" Gon praised him.

"But… Why's Setsu still…?" Kurapika asked slowly. Everybody's attention turned into a girl that was sitting beside me. I don't know either why she still bend her face into my arm.

"Hey, Setsu" I tried calling her.

No response.

"Setsu" I shook her body.

No response.

I tilted her head up and saw a peaceful face. Setsu fall asleep.

"I don't know how she managed to sleep when there are glasses piercing her skin" I said.

RING!

A bell rang, which means there's something in my phone. I put Setsu's head on my shoulder and took out the phone that was inside my pocket. I looked at the notifications section. It showed that there is one from my ChocoLovers website. I checked it immediately and there was a post like this…

'Hi ChocoLovers members! We would like to inform you that the chocolate house's treasure in the Hyurin city was found by ChocoKillers. Therefore, please proceed the chocolate house in other cities. The cities that are remaining are Dork City, Uni City, Moon City, and Bonet City.

Also, we have a new reward update for members who got three treasures and two treasures.

Three treasures: a trip to visit the 'Chocolate Factory'

Two treasures: two vouchers of Chocolate House Buffet

We encourage you to win these prizes!'

"NO… WAY…" I said slowly.

"What's up, Killua?" Gon asked.

"Do you know 'Chocolate Factory'?" I asked.

"Huh? What's that?" Gon said confusedly.

"Oh, isn't it the one that is in the book 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?'" Kurapika said. It's not a surprise to me that Kurapika knew. He read a lot of books and he might know something about it.

"Yeah, that one. I can go there if I get three treasures" I explained.

"What treasures?" Leorio asked.

"Killua is a member of ChocoLovers website right now. It's about competing points with events. The treasures is one of the events" Gon explained.

"What is it about?" Leorio asked to continue.

"It's about chocolate house and we have to find a treasure. There are five chocolate houses in every five cities; Hyurin City, Dork City, Uni City, Moon City, and Bonet City. Setsu already got the one in the Hyurin, so we just have to obtain the rest" I explained.

"Then?" Leorio asked again.

"Then, if we obtain two treasures, we got two buffet vouchers in Chocolate House restaurant. If we obtain three treasures, we got a tour to 'Chocolate Factory'" I said.

"And?" Leorio kept asking. I don't know why he kept pushing me like this, but I admitted it.

"Well, I'm just… wondering… If… you guys… can help us" I looked away and said it shyly. Both Kurapika and Leorio looked each other and said with smiley face…

"Of course"

**Setsu PoV**

I felt like I was walking. No, I thought I was on a horse. No! I was on a car! I heard the sound of the car's engine when I was asleep. The road was bumpy too, which made me woke up. I opened my eyes from my sleep and saw my surrounding. The first thing that I saw is… my right hand. Not only my hand, but I also saw another hand held mine. I traced the hand to see whose hand is that. I looked to my right and saw a boy that was resting his chin on his hand. He looked through the window to see the scenery. I saw red, orange, and yellow-ish colour decorated the sky. The sun almost set on the west. The boy noticed that I was awake and looked at me.

"How was your hand?" he asked me. Ah ya, I almost forgot about that. It's weird that I didn't feel any pain anymore.

"It's pretty much healed" I said waving my left hand.

"Good" he said. I looked to my left and saw Gon was sleeping. I looked to my front through the rear view mirror. It was Leorio who drove us. I knew that Kurapika sat beside him but I did not know whether he was sleeping or not. I checked the road and my surrounding again for a few minutes, but still didn't know where I was.

"Where are we?" I finally asked.

"We're going to Dork City, Setsu" Leorio said while seeing me through the rear mirror.

"For what?"

"Huh? You don't know? I thought you know about that chocolate thingy stuff" Leorio said.

"You mean… the event? But I won already in Hyurin city" I said confusedly.

"Try checking your inbox and new notifications" Killua said about the inbox, referring to the ChocoLovers website. I took out my phone right away and checked out the website. I clicked the inbox first and saw several messages, like…

**CUbby**

Congrats, Killers! Get the prize for two treasures and share it with me please _

I twitched my eyebrows.

'Prize? Two treasures? What does it mean?' I thought. Isn't the prize is the code? How do I share it?I checked the new notifications section, which is the 'home' page where I can see new notices from the GM. I found and read the news about prizes and stuff right away.

"I see…" I said.

"Can we join?" Leorio asked.

"Nope, it's only for members" Killua answered.

"Sigh… So, you only need me as a driver? Is that why you called us for help?" Leorio disappointed.

"The first question is yes. The latter is no" Killua answered.

"Then, what do you need help with?"

"I'll explain later" he said while looking at me. I felt like…

'He was hiding something from me'

* * *

**EH?! What's Killua hiding from Setsu? Next chapter : Love X Chocolate X House *talk ala Hunter X Hunter 1999* LOL!**

**Anyways, if you feel like reviewing, please fill the box below. If you like chocolates, please click the favorite button!**

**See ya all! I hope you guys have a great weekend!**

**-animecybil-**


	15. Chapter 15 : Paparazzi

**Papa~ Papa~ Paparazzi~ - Lady Gaga**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Here is the new chapter!**

**Enjoy~**

**HXH is not mine :)**

* * *

"Woah! It's huge!" Leorio said. We were in front of the chocolate house right now. As usual, we went to the entrance, signed up, and got the device. When I was about to get in to the house, a hand grabbed my shoulder from behind. I looked who it was.

"Don't overextend. Your wound might open again" Leorio said behind me.

"But I don't feel any pains anymore" I said as I looked at the bandages that applied on my left hand.

"That's because I gave you painkillers" he said.

"Okay…"

'That means… the pain will come again' I thought and sighed.

Killua and I walked to the inside of the house. I looked at the house once again from outside.

'I think it's the same with Hyurin's chocolate house. The shape, the size, everything is the same' I thought.

"See ya" I startled when Killua said that sentence. I forgot that I have to compete with him. Well, I was targeting the second treasures, though. I didn't feel like going to a 'factory'. I mean, it's really awesome to be able to get in to the 'Chocolate Factory' but still, it's just a factory. I preferred to eat buffet in the Chocolate House.

We separated from each other. As usual, I took the left and he took the right route. I thought the map was the same with Hyurin's chocolate house but it's completely different! I didn't see any room and the floor were made from ice.

'What the heck is this?' I thought when I almost slipped because of the ice. I walked slowly so that I won't fell down on the floor. I touched the wall beside me to make a grip but I felt like I pushed something.

CLICK!

I saw the chocolate wall that I touched just moved deeper than the other wall. Then, my instinct showed me that there would be a knife swing from above. I looked at behind me and I was right! The knife swung toward me and I quickly activated my 'Fairy Wing' to dodge the knife. Unfortunately, because of the icy floor, it made me move slower and did not dodge well. I got a scratch on my knee and not so long, it was bleeding.

"Aw…" I tried to suppress my pain and examined my knee. I didn't know what to do, so I just ignored the scratch. I thought it's time to use my nen. I activated my 'Fairy Sense' to see the map and memorized it right away. I quickly ran through the hall but I fall down on my butt.

Once…

I stood up again and ran. Not so long, I fall down to the front.

Twice…

I stood up again and ran. I saw the hall in front of me came to an end, and I have to take a right. I couldn't stop myself because of the icy floor, so I bumped to the wall in the end of the hall. Really, why was I this bad on ice? I can skate, but not with these high heels!

CLICK!

'Oh no…' I felt that something bad would happen. I saw the ceilings and there were knives coming to me. I quickly activated my 'Fairy Wing' again but the 'Fairy Wing' made my wound opened. I reflex deactivated my 'Fairy Wing' because of the pain and touched my left hand to suppress the pain. There was not enough time to dodge. The knives were almost hit me. I closed my eyes so I won't see what happened to me.

Then, I felt a gentle breeze through me. There was someone who carried and took me away from the knife shower. I opened to see who it was.

"Damn it, Setsu! Leorio already told you not to overextend!" Killua said to me.

"Well, sorry. I didn't think it could be like this if I use my nen" I said, still pressing my left hand.

"By the way, why are you here?" I continued.

"I was stuck in the right route, so I just tried the left route" he said.

"Hahaha… How about if I use my nen one more time?" I asked.

"No way" he replied.

"I can show you the map if I use my nen"

"You can do it?"

"Yeah, I can use 'fairy sense'. It allows me to use seismic sense when I touch chocolates"

"I see… Well, still… I won't allow you to do it, though"

"Really?"

"Hnn!"

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, Setsu"

That sentence… almost gave me the wrong idea. My heart beat really loud and my body felt hot. I looked at Killua's face and just realized how fast we ran.

"Killua, is this your nen?" I asked.

"Yep. I called it 'godspeed'" he said.

"Cool! It's like my 'fairy wing'!" I said.

"Fairy wing?"

"Yeah, it's one of my nen abilities to run fast"

"Oh, I see. So that's called 'fairy wing'" when he said that, he stopped in front of a big door.

"I guess we're here" I said. I was the one who opened the door because both of his hands were busy to carry me. We came inside and saw just a plain chocolate room. Nothing inside the room.

"So… want me to search it with my nen?" I asked again.

"No. I'll find it. Stay here" he put me down. There are some risks because there might be many traps in this room. But, if it's Killua, I think he can dodge all of them easily. I saw him pushing one of the walls and many knife darted toward him. He dodged it very neatly, of course. He tried again the other one, but it's only traps.

I waited…

Waited…

Waited…

It's already 10 minutes but we still haven't found anything. Killua started to figure something. He looked down to the icy floor and put some nen into his fist. Not really much, but enough to break the icy floor. He punched the floor and the floor was cracked. He picked something inside the floor and it's the code!

"Yeah! Got it!" he said cheerfully. Then, he put the code inside his pocket.

"Let's go" he activated his nen; he quickly carried me and pushed the door behind me. Not really long after that, we already outside the house.

"ANNOUNCEMENT FOR ALL CHOCOLOVERS MEMBERS! We already have a winner for Dork City's chocolate house! The winner is… ChocoDrugs!"

"Congrats, Kill" I said while giving the device to the officer.

"Thanks" he put me down and did the same to the device.

"Killua! Congratulations!" Gon shouted from far away. He carried me again and ran toward where Gon, Leorio and Kurapika were.

"Leorio, she opened her wounds" Killua told Leorio.

"What? You look worse than this afternoon! What happened?" Leorio commented.

"Thanks to the icy floor. Now, I have more wounds" I said angrily. I still felt the pain in my left hand. I thought the painkillers that Leorio gave to me were already gone.

"Let's go to the car. I left my suitcase in the car" he said. While we were walking to the car, excluding me because Killua carried me, I moved my face closer to Killua's and whispered into his ear…

'Thank you'

*In the car*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!"

"Setsu, turn your volume down!" Killua said to me while looking around. I saw many people on the street were looking at me. Maybe they thought I was kidnapped or something like that. The fact, I was hurt because Leorio just put alcohol to my wounds. I was glad that Leorio already took care of my left hand's wound. Now, I only had to bear with this knee scratch.

"Setsu, hold it, okay?" Leorio said that and then pressed cotton that smelled totally and absolutely like alcohol to my skin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted. My eyes were already teary and wet, which meant I almost cried. I was sitting on the edge of the rear right seat of the car; my knees were heading out the door beside me. The door was opened so that Leorio could treat the wound that was on my knee. I looked at Killua who stood beside Leorio. He was watching Leorio treating my wounds. Then, he noticed me looking at him with teary eyes.

"Sigh…" he sighed and went away. He turned around the car and opened the left rear door. He sat next to me and said…

"You want to sleep again?" he asked. I nodded.

"Kay" he said while patting his right shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes slowly. Well, my left hand felt less pain than this afternoon. Leorio already closed the wound and gave the painkillers, but the wound on my knee is really annoying. I relaxed my eyebrows that twitched since Leorio treated my left hand.

'Ignore the pain… Ignore the pain…' I thought.

**Killua PoV**

"I don't know how she managed to sleep" I said while seeing her calm face.

"I don't know either" Leorio confused while treating her wound. I looked around to search Gon and Kurapika.

"Where are Gon and Kurapika?" I asked Leorio.

"I guess they went to the mall nearby the park" he answered.

"Oh I see…" I looked at her sleeping face again.

"Done!" Leorio startled me. I looked at her knee and found white bandages surrounded her right knee.

"I will catch up Gon and Kurapika. Do you wanna stay in the car?" Leorio asked me.

"Yeah, I don't want to wake her up" I said while looking at Setsu who slept on my shoulder.

"Okay. Be careful. Here is the key" he threw me the car key. I caught it right away with my left hand.

"Thanks" as soon as I said that, Leorio moved Setsu's legs to the inside of the car. Then, he closed the door.

"Sigh…" I sighed. When I looked at the girl beside me, I felt something vibrate in my pocket jeans. I took out my phone and saw my ChocoLovers inbox. Well, it's pretty much about the congratulation from the GM. I took out the code that I won and put it into the account. I got 300 points right away, but still… I was second place! The current rank is like this…

1st ChocoKillers – 3500 points

2nd ChocoDrugs – 3400 points

I quickly pressed the 'home' button on my phone to go back to the main screen. Then, I pressed the lock button on the side to make it locked. I put the phone in my pocket again and looked through the window. It's already dark outside.

'I wonder what time is it' I asked myself. I took Setsu's right hand to see her wrist watch. It's 7 p.m. No wonder I was hungry. I realized that her hand was cold. I held her hand to warm it.

10 minutes passed…

I was bored. I opened the storage box in the middle of the front seats with my foot. Well, I couldn't reach it with my hand because Setsu was sleeping on my shoulder so I used my foot. I looked whether there is a snack or something, but nothing…

'This car is so boring. If I use this car, I will fill it with snacks and food' I thought. In fact, it IS my car cause I already paid for it.

20 minutes passed…

I was still bored. I looked at the car's ceiling and something like a door. I tried to slide it with my left hand. Behind that door, there is a window that cannot be open.

'Cool!' I thought. I can see the stars from here. I rested my head on the headrest behind me. Slowly, I felt sleepy and tired. Maybe it's because of the chocolate house. Before I knew, I already fall asleep.

2 hour passed…

My eyes opened a little bit. I thought the car was already moving and everybody was inside the car. Well, I was wrong. No Gon beside me, no Leorio who drove the car, or Kurapika who sat in the front seat. Just me… and…

I looked at my right. Setsu was still there, sleeping on my shoulder. I looked at her wrist watch again. It's already 9:30 p.m!

'Oh man… What the hell are they doing?' I thought.

10 minutes passed…

I tried to sleep again, but… I failed. I can't sleep anymore. I remembered the car key that Leorio gave me. I took out my 'pocky' key chain and attached it to the car key.

'TADA!' I said in my mind while hanging the key up in the air.

'Now… what?' I was bored again, didn't know what to do.

10 minutes passed…

I looked at the girl beside me. I brushed away her hair on her cheek so that I can see her clearly.

Her pale skin…

Her long eyelashes…

Her red lips...

I started to think about kissing her.

'No…' I shook my head quickly to erase that intention.

'I can't…' I thought while looking away from Setsu. I felt my face hot and I knew that I was blushing.

10 minutes passed…

This time, I had regained my calm. I was not blushed anymore so I looked at Setsu again. Her face was so close to mine, like… 3 centimeters away, which made my heart went pit-a-pat.

Deg Deg…

Deg Deg…

Deg Deg…

'Argh! Why am I like this? What's wrong with me?!' I facepalmed while complaining in my mind. I looked at her again. Maybe it's not me who understand what's going on, but my body was. My body moved by its own. I touched her cheek and slowly bent my face near hers.

FLASH!

'What was that?' I quickly looked sharply to the trees beside the car. But I didn't find anything except darkness.

**Setsu PoV**

FLASH!

I felt like I heard a camera blitz. I thought that someone took a picture of me while sleeping so I slowly opened my eyes. What I found at the first time was silver hair.

"Killua…" I rubbed my eyes. I saw him startled when I called him.

"You're awake?" he asked me.

"Yeah"  
"Sorry…"  
"No, it's not because of you. I heard this camera sound. I thought someone took a picture of me so I just woke up"

"Yeah, I heard that sound too but I didn't see anyone" he said. I looked around and noticed familiar faces walked toward our car.

"Look! They're back. Where were they?" I asked Killua.

"They're from the mall"

"What?! Why don't you tell me? I wanna go!" I became a spoiled brat. Somehow, Killua didn't say anything. He just looked at me and played with my hair.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I asked.

"…" he didn't answer. His eyes looked a little bit disappointed.

"…" I remained silent. He still kept playing with my hair. I didn't know what he was doing but it made me felt uneasy.

"Ummm… Please, say something" I said uncomfortably.

"…" still… no answer.

"Sigh…" I sighed.

'Strange' I thought.

**Killua PoV**

'It was a camera. I'm sure. Absolutely, 100%, sure' I thought.

"Look! They're back. Where were they?" Setsu asked me.

"They're from the mall" I answered quickly.

"What?! Why don't you tell me? I wanna go!" I ignored her and played her hair.

'I didn't see a glimpse of someone. Maybe he did it with some kind of nen? But I didn't sense any nen, though' I was in a deep thought.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

'Or maybe he did it with some kind of technologies that cannot be seen with bare eyes? I can see in the dark and I'm sure there was no one there! But…'

"Ummm… Please, say something"

'Something that I am certain is that I could hear the blitz, so he must be near. Second, he either must be running fast or use something to make him invisible' I was still in the deep thought.

"Sigh…" Setsu sighed.

'Third, why is he targeting Setsu and I? Wait… Maybe it is…' I come to a realization.

"We're back!" I heard Gon said while opening the left rear door.

"Gon! Why don't you invite us too? I wanna goooo!" Setsu became a spoiled brat again.

"Eh? But you're hurt and I don't think Killua want to leave you alone in the car" Gon said. Then, Setsu glared at me. As I saw Leorio got into the car, I said…

"Leorio! Let's go to Uni City" I said quickly.

"Huh? Why? It's already late. Let's go to the hotel first"

"NO!" I shouted. As a result, everybody looked at me in confusion.

"Ermm… I want to get the code as fast as possible" I lied. They looked at each other and agreed.

"Okay… If that's what you want" Leorio said. I looked at my right and noticed Setsu was looking at me. She looked me in a weird way.

"What?" I asked.

"You're hiding something" I shocked when she said that.

"Everyone has a secret, Setsu" I said and she finally gave in. Leorio started the engine and everyone wore the seatbelt right away. When the car moved away from the street, I observed the surrounding. I caught a glimpse of someone that I knew on the top of the building that was near where we parked our car.

"Quickly, please!" I said to Leorio.

"You really want that code that much?" Leorio asked me through the rear mirror.

"Yes!" I acted like a 'chocomaniac' with a big smile and shining eyes. When Leorio took his glance back to the road, I was back to my old self. I looked back again to the building, but I didn't find anyone. He was going to catch us!

'I knew it! It was them!'

* * *

***Chocolate House: sorry guys, but please think that there is no one who can finish the chocolate house. Onegai desu... .**

**If you love chocolates, please click the favorite button :) and please leave some comments in the box below if you feel like it !**

**Please wait for the next chapter! I bet the next chapter will be more more more more excited! .~**

**-animecybil-**


	16. Chapter 16 : Reflection In The Night

**Hi, guys! This is a make up for the late update.**

**Let's rock guys! WOHOO!**

**HXH is not mine!**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

"Here is the evident that I got" a guy handed her some photos that was taken in Dork City.

"Oh! My! Goodness!" she crumpled the photos and started to panic. She tried to search away to get "his boy" away from "the girl", but… how?

"Ah… I know" she put her index finger in front of her lips.

"Bring her to me" she ordered the guy.

**Setsu PoV**

*Uni City*

"W-What's with this city…?" Leorio asked.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Killua asked.

"The wind!" I said while hugging my body. The wind was so strong and piercing through my skin.

"It's so cold…" Kurapika said.

"We'll just wait in the car" Leorio said.

"Kay…" I said and walked towards the chocolate house.

"You're coming, Gon?" Killua asked.

"No, I'll just stay here" Gon replied. Killua followed me to the chocolate house. As usual, we got the device from the officer and signed up. I didn't know how he managed to guard the chocolate house in this weather. He must be pretty strong with cold weather. We walked to the entrance. I was about to take the left path, but a hand grabbed me my right arm.

"Don't force yourself, okay?" he said with worriedness in his eyes.

"Yeah" I said as he let go my arm and walked to the right path. I walked to the left. I followed the pathway, which leaded me to a corridor. What I observed first was the floor. Luckily, the floor was not made from ice.

'Lucky! Now, I can run faster' I said. When I was about to run, a strong wind blew at me and I was pushed back to the wall.

"Argh!" I grimaced as I bumped the wall. I was about to fell on my knees, but I kept my strength on my feet. When I tried to stand firmly, a strong wind came again towards me. I crossed my arm in front of my face to cover it. I was surprised that the wind could move me.

'Was I that light? Or the wind that was strong enough to carry me?' I thought. Now, I realized that I couldn't do it. I gave up and walked towards the entrance again. I gave the device to the officer and quickly ran back to the car.

"Wow, that's fast!" Gon said.

"No, I gave up. I couldn't move forward. The wind is just too strong. I almost carried away, though" I explained.

"I hope Killua get it" Gon said.

"He will" When Kurapika said that, we heard...

"ANNOUNCEMENT FOR ALL CHOCOLOVERS MEMBERS! We already have a winner for Dork City's chocolate house! The winner is… ChocoDrugs!"

"See?" Kurapika said. Not so long after that, Killua got into the car.

"Good job!" we all said.

"Thanks" he replied.

"So, where are we going now?" Leorio asked.

"Let's just rest in the hotel, first" Kurapika suggested.

"Okay" Gon, Killua, and I said in harmony. I noticed that Killua was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" he looked away… again!

'Why does he become an open book like this? Everyone knows that he was lying!' I annoyed, but decided to just let it go.

*At the hotel*

We were waiting in the lobby for Leorio to check in. It shouldn't be long, but Leorio took a quite long time.

"Please, give us a discount. We already travel from Hyurin City until this late bla bla bla…" I heard Leorio said something like this. We all knew that he was bargaining with the receptionist. I bet he will get it this time.

"Okay" the receptionist said. See?

"Here" Leorio gave us the room card.

"Which room?" Killua asked.

"You guys in 816. Kurapika and I in 817" he said. We walked to the elevator.

"You rent two rooms?" Gon asked. Kurapika pressed the 8th floor.

"Yeah, but the rooms are connected so don't worry" he said.

TING!

The elevator reached the 8th floor. I saw a balcony with sofas and a table on the opposite of the elevator. We can see the hotel's lobby from there.

'I'm really tired. I wanna go bed' I thought as we walked outside the elevator. We searched the rooms and found them. They were in the left side from the elevator. Killua inserted the card to the door and we walked inside. I saw a bathroom on the left, a mini bar on the right, a television, chairs and tables. The room had twin beds, but it was combined together so it looked like a queen size bed. Gon looked around the room first. On the other hand, Killua opened the small fridge to get something to eat.

"Killua! Look! The bathroom is so pretty!" Gon shouted at Killua from the bathroom. I slumped myself on the bed. I didn't think of anything and just a matter of time, I fall asleep.

**Killua PoV**

"Killua! Look! The bathroom is so pretty!" Gon said from the bathroom.

I took out a toblerone from the small fridge and opened the door beside the television. The door leaded me to the next room, which was Leorio and Kurapika's room.

"Gon, come here. Quickly! I want to discuss something with you guys" I said in the middle of the rooms.

"Kay" Gon said and ran happily to the next door. I saw Leorio took out a beer from the fridge and Kurapika just lay down on the bed. I jumped to the bed and opened the toblerone right away.

"What do you want to discuss?" Kurapika asked.

"Gon, close the door" I said when Gon was about to jump to the bed. He quickly closed the door that leaded to 816.

"I want to say… I need your help" I said it. Everyone looked at me. They didn't say anything so I continued.

"Well, you already knew that Setsu is my first friend and, you know, my mom didn't like me making friends so she used Alluka to make me forget. We weren't sure about that at first, but I think… that's quite true because I gained my memories back and knew everything that mom did" I told them.

"W-Wait… Is that even possible? I mean… Your memories should be erased completely, right? Why did you gain them back?" Leorio asked.

"Alluka appeared in my dreams and told me that she didn't erase all of my memories. So, I tried to remember and recollect all the memories" I explained.

"Of course, Setsu was listed in the 'blacklist' of Zoldyck family. Now, the problem is… I accidentally said her name in front of Milluki" I said.

"What? You don't say…" Kurapika said.

"Yeah, I think Milluki told everybody in the house. My mom must be very upset about that" I said happily when I said 'My mom must be very upset'.

"And then?" Gon told me to go on.

"Well, I know mom. She must be sending either Kalluto, Milluki, Illumi to hunt Setsu" I said.

"Oh no…" Gon frowned.

"Well, I don't think they will kill Setsu immediately. They could do that from the beginning"

"So?" Kurapika asked.

"Well, when you guys were at the mall, someone took a picture of us"

"What does it mean?" Kurapika asked.

"I think mom wants someone to investigate it first"

"Oh I see! So, she wants proof!" Gon understood.

"Yeah, and do you know why I told you to drive faster when we're about to leave Dork city?" I asked Leorio.

"Yeah, because you want to obtain that code, right?" he replied.

"I lied about that" I saw Leorio clenched his beer can really tight until it became crooked.

"Then what's the reason?!" Leorio was angry because I lied to him. I took a deep breath, was not sure to say the truth, but I managed to say…

"I saw Illumi"

**Setsu PoV**

I felt warm and something heavy was on my body. I couldn't move my legs and my arms. I opened my eyes just a little bit so I didn't want to wake up fully and made me couldn't sleep again. The bed was so comfortable and warm, yet what I imagined was different. I saw Killua was sleeping while hugging me like a stuff animal or a bolster.

'P-P-P-P'

"PERVERT!" I shouted loudly.

"What's wrong, Setsu?!" Gon who was brushing his teeth in the bathroom ran to me.

"Hnnnggg…" Killua slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his eyes.

"K-K-K-K…" I couldn't say anything. I was too shocked cause this was the first time I slept with a boy under the same roof! No… I already did that in the apartment. Let me correct it… This was the first time I slept with a boy on the same bed!

"What's wrong, Setsu?" Killua said it with his husky voice. I quickly took the blanket and raised it up to my body to protect me from Killua.

"D-D-D-Don't come here!" I dashed myself backwards.

"Why? Hey, your face is red. Are you sick?" he reached out his hand to touch me, but I quickly denied.

"I-I'm fine!" I ran away to the bathroom. I closed the bathroom's door and locked it.

Deg Deg…

Deg Deg…

Deg Deg…

'Do I really look that red?' I looked at the big mirror on my left. I really looked like a boiled crab. I was blushing…

"Hey! Setsu! I was still brushing my teeth!" I heard Gon said behind the door. I ignored him. I touched my face. It's still hot.

'Great… My sweet morning sleep was ruined because of that boy! I was completely AWAKE! Now, I can't sleep again. Oh well, I'll just took a bath' I took off my clothes and turned on the shower.

I agreed with what Gon said yesterday. The bathroom was pretty. There were a sink and a big mirror near the door. On the opposite of the sink, there was a toilet. On the end of the room, there were 4 stairs that leaded to a bathtub with a shower hanging on the wall.

I love taking a bath in a hotel. I can take a shower as long as I want. In this cold weather, taking a hot bath is the best! I felt a little bit relaxed when the hot water poured at me. I washed my body with the hotel soap while thinking…

'Did he do that in purpose?! How can he do that naturally? I already agreed to live in the apartment with him. On the same roof! But look what he just did! Pervert…! pervert pervert PERVERT! ARGH!' I threw the soap angrily to the bathtub floor and stamped on the soap over and over until it became flat.

**Killua PoV**

"Why? Hey, your face is red. Are you sick?" I was worried.

"I-I'm fine!" she ran away to the bathroom.

"Geez… Killua! You're really really really bad at love!" Gon mocked me.

"Sigh… I don't understand!" I said it desperately without it.

"But… I think this is good" Gon said.

"What do you mean?"

"She was blushing. That means her heart went pit-a-pat" he explained.

"Oh… I see…" I understand.

"…"

"…"

"So… she's not sick?" I asked again.

"Killua, I feel like punching you right now" he must be annoyed because of my dumbness in love.

"EHH?"

"Just kidding" he smiled and went back to the bathroom.

"Hey! Setsu! I was still brushing my teeth!" he shouted to the door of the bathroom while holding the toothbrush. He waited, but decided to use Kurapika and Leorio's bathroom.

"Kurapika! Leorio! I use the bathroom for a sec, kay?" I heard him shouting but no one replied.

'I guess they're still sleeping'

**Setsu PoV**

"Here we go! Moon City!" I said happily when we're about to leave Uni City.

"You look happy" Killua smirked at me.

"O-Of course! I love Moon city!" I didn't know why I blushed again.

"Why?" Gon asked.

"Huh? You don't know? That's because you can see the moon all night! That's why they call it Moon City" I explained.

"Hee… So you like the moon?" Killua asked.

"Hnn! I like it so much" I said.

"Then, do you like the rabbit?" he asked again.

"Huh? What rabbit?" I asked in confusion.

"Sigh… You like the moon but you don't know there is a rabbit on the moon?" I was more confused.

"A rabbit on the moon? I don't think there is a rabbit cause there is none oxygen on the moon" I said.

"…"

"…"

"BUAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed.

"H-Hey! Why are you laughing! What's so funny?" I asked.

"Ahaha… haha… ha… huff… I mean, when you look at the moon from here, from Earth, there is a picture of a rabbit on the moon" he explained.

"Really? I didn't know that" I said.

"Maybe you haven't loved the moon as much as I have" he said it proudly.

"Hmph!" I pouted and looked away from Killua. I took out my phone to check the ChocoLovers website. There was one message in my inbox. It said that I was second place. Well, of course. Killua got the Uni City code so it wasn't a big deal. I put my phone into my pocket again and looked through the window. My skin felt the warm sunny beam. It's 11 a.m. so the sun was really dazzling.

'Rabbit on the moon, huh?'

*Moon City*

"Good luck, guys!" Leorio said to us. I walked ahead first to the chocolate house. On the other hand, Killua whispered to Gon and then followed me.

'I wonder what kind of house it is this time…' I thought. As usual, we got the device and signed up. While we're walking inside, he asked me.

"You're already fully recovered, right?"

"Yeah. Don't worry" I smiled.

"Well, be careful. If anything happens, call me" he took the right path. I took the left one. When I was inside the house, what I saw first was… mirror?

'It's…'

"Reflection!" I was excited. I'm really good in reflection. When I was a kid, I played a lot of mirror house in the amusement park. The trick is…

"Just touch everything!" I put both of my hands in front of my body. This made me know which one is mirror and which one is not. I activated my nen and ran toward the end. When my hands touched a mirror, I had to search the other path.

'This is a mirror… This way… Mirror again, that way… Here… Mirror again? This way…' I searched the way. At the end of the house, I found a room full of mirrors.

'I think… the code is behind one of these mirrors' I thought. I pushed one of the mirrors, but there was nothing. I pushed the other, nope. The other… non.

'I don't think it would be this easy, though' I thought. I looked the ceiling. The roof was made from glass so I could see the sky. The moon was bright today, something that I couldn't see in Hyurin city.

'Moon…'

_'You like the moon but you don't know there is a rabbit on the moon?' _I remembered he said that.

'What does he mean by that?' I observed the moon. I watched the moon for…

20 seconds…

'Which one is the rabbit?'

40 seconds…

'Is it that one? The dark one? If I connected them…'

1 minute…

'AH! I saw a picture of rabbit on the moon!'

"Oh man. So, what he meant is that rabbit" I said satisfied. Now, back to chocolate. I looked at my foot. The reflection…

'Moon reflection!' I moved away from that spot to see where the moon reflection leaded me. It came from the floor, reflected to one of the mirror, and then to the opposite mirror, and then to my back, and it ended in front of me. I pushed the mirror in front of me and found the code paper behind the mirror.

"Yes! I found it!" I held up the paper highly in the sky.

Clap Clap Clap!

'Huh?' I shocked. I looked at the mirror in front of me to see who was at my back. I saw a man with long hair was clapping. I turned around to face him.

"Good job, Setsu" he said.

"Wh-Who are you? How do you know my name? Do you want to steal the code? I won't let you!" I put the code in my jeans pocket and took my fighting stance right away.

'Since when was he here? I didn't even hear a sound or notice it! He must be pretty skilled' I thought.

"Well, sorry but… I'm not interested in that code" he walked towards me. I took a step back but my back was already against the mirror.

"I'm more interested in…" he held up my chin to let him see my face clearly.

"You"

* * *

**Please guys... just... think that this chocolate house is really really really really really really difficult and nobody can do it except Killua and Setsu LOL XD**

**Anyways, who is that guy? I wonder *o***

**Next chapter : who x that x guy? (talk ala hunter x hunter) LOL XD**

**I like this chapter. Really! Please wait for the next chapter! Next week! (or maybe later than that)**

**If you like chocolates, please click the favorite button :)**

**if you have comments or questions, don't hesitate to ask me. Just fill the box below :)**

**-animecybil-**


	17. Chapter 17 : Escape

**Hey guys! Long time no see!**

**I really really really am sorry because I was late in updating this story. As repayment, I will update a new chapter after this.**

**Enjoy :)**

**HXH is not mine!**

* * *

**Setsu PoV**

"You"

I quickly took out a dagger from my sleeve and swung the dagger to his hand that held me.

"Oh where are you aiming at? I'm right here" I shocked at the voice beside me. I swung the dagger again to my left but he jumped away.

'I think it's time for Fairy Wing' I thought. I activated my nen so that I could move faster. I swung the dagger over and over at him but he dodged it easily.

"I see. So you're really a fairy, huh?" he said while dodging my attacks. I twitched my eyebrows.

'He knows?' I thought while still attacking.

"I wonder if I can take you home without hurting you. Ah~ mom's wish is so troublesome. It would be easier if I kill her immediately" then, I felt a strong black aura coming from him.

"One needle is enough" he said while picking a needle from his clothes. He started piercing back at me. I shielded myself with the dagger I had.

'He's fast!' I thought. I focused on his attack, but it's too fast. I couldn't keep up with him.

CLANG! CLANG!

One scratch on my leg…

"Uhh…" I grimaced.

CLANG! CLANG!

One scratch on my arm…

'He hit the device!' the device was torn into pieces.

CLANG! CLANG!

He wanted to pierce at my stomach, but I dodged to the left. As a result, my phone strap was pierced and it fall down on the floor.

'Oh no…' my concentration was disturbed by the phone strap. I tried to focus right away, but failed.

"Gotcha" he quickly swung his needle to my dagger. My dagger bounced off from my hand and it fall on the floor.

CLANG…

'He's strong… I think I'll use Fairy Dust' I thought. I activated my nen and I use 'Fairy Dust' right away but he didn't seem to be sleepy even a little bit.

"Sleep poison, huh? Just give up. It won't hurt me" he said. I thought that he was bluffing but he was right. My Fairy Dust didn't take any effect on him.

"What do you want from me?" I asked finally.

"Nothing… I just want you" he said. I didn't really understand what he meant.

"Quit the chatter. Look at my eyes" he said. I looked at his eyes and felt the dark aura around him grew stronger. The dark aura made me nausea and my eyes became blurry. I felt something wrong with me, then…

I didn't remember anything after that.

**Killua PoV**

BUMP!

'Ugh…'

BUMP!

'Damn it!'

BUMP!

'What the hell is with this chocolate house?!' I was angry because I kept bumping into the mirror. After 3 hours, I finally reached the end of the house. I opened the room and… it was like a crime scene! I walked inside the room. I saw the ceiling was broken.

'Well, it's from glass so no wonder' I thought but it's still weird! There were some bloodstained on the floor.

'It's still fresh' I thought. I walked and felt like step on something. I lifted up my foot and saw what it was. This is…

'Setsu's phone strap!' I took the pocky phone strap and tried to understand what's going on. I saw a dagger and some black pieces on the floor. Those must be Setsu's.

'I'm sure the blood is Setsu's too. But… where is she?' when I thought that, the reality snapped me.

"Tch!" I quickly activated my 'godspeed' and jumped out to the ceiling. It's faster that way rather than go back through the mirror house again. I quickly threw my device to the top of the glass roof. While I ran to the airport to take an airship, I called Gon.

"Gon!"

_"Killua! Where are you?"_  
"I'm going to the airport. Setsu was kidnapped. Before you catch me up, I left the device on the glass roof of chocolate house. Give it to the officer and said that ChocoKillers was attacked and her device was torn apart. Made him believe in every way that she got the code"

_"Okay, leave it to me! so we're going to your house?"_

"Yeah"

_"Okay"_ As I hung up the phone, I arrived at the airport. I quickly bought a ticket that was almost departing. I quickly ran with my 'godspeed' and got in the airship successfully.

"Huff…" I let out a breath. I looked at the pocky phone strap in my hand. Then, I looked through the window and saw the city lights below me as I held Setsu's phone strap tightly.

'Wait for me, Setsu…'

*In Front of the Hell Gate*

I ran from the airport to my mansion using 'godspeed'. Zebro looked at me from far away. I waved at him and he waved back. As I reached the door, I quickly pushed the Hell Gate.

"I saw Illumi brought a young girl a few hours ago. I bet you know her" Zebro asked me. Well, the one that know Setsu and blacklisted her is only the family. So, the butlers, including Zebro doesn't know about her.

"Yeah I know her" The gate was opened little by little. I looked up to see how many doors I could move this time. I got the 5th door opened. I quickly got inside and said softly without turning back…

"She is my girlfriend"

BAM!

The door was back to close again. I wonder if Zebro could hear me.

*Canary's Post*

I ran to Canary's post with my godspeed again. I saw Canary bowed at me from far away. I waved at her.

"Okaerinasai, Killua-sama" she said.

"Tadaima, Canary" I said while passing her.

*At the Mansion*

When I was inside the mansion, I quickly went to the punishment room. I bet she's there. I walked to the basement and pushed the first door on the right. I saw Setsu sitting on a chair with ropes tangled around her and mom stood beside her.

"Setsu!"

**Setsu PoV**

"Setsu!" I heard Killua called me.

"Killua! Idiot, why did you come here?!" I shouted.

"Oh my, welcome" the woman beside me said happily. I bet she's his 'crazy' mom.

"Let Setsu go. I'm the one you have business with, right? I'll do whatever you say, so…" he said.

'Why…? Why is he…' I thought. His mom walked around me and touched my hair.

"Huh? Strange… You want to do everything that I said just for THIS girl?" she pulled my hair as she said 'THIS'.

"AW!" I grimaced.

"STOP IT! Don't hurt her!" Killua shouted.

"Oh… I wonder why… She must be pretty special for you, huh?" she held up my chin and looked at me closer.

"I heard you said that she's your girlfriend in front of the Hell Gate" she let go my face.

'Huh? Killua did?' I looked at Killua. He was blushed a little bit, but…

"If you want to take her back, you must become our heir!" his mom insisted. Killua didn't say anything. He just gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tightly.

"Otherwise…" his mom slapped me with her fan. As a result, I got scratches on my face because of the blades behind the fan.

"Ouch!" The wounds were hurting and stinging my cheek. I felt the blood flowing down to my chin and fall on my lap. I felt dizzy right away and my eyes were blurry.

"She'll die 3 ~"

**Killua PoV**

"She'll die 3 ~" mom made me shocked.

"No way… You-You put poison on the blades?!" I was so angry. I couldn't stand it anymore. I was going to burst.

"Do you want me to stab you again?! FINE! I'll make you suffer more than what you've done to Setsu!" I turned into assassin-mode. My nails became longer and sharper than usual. I ran towards her and was about to stab her face with all of my power. But when my hand was 1 inch away from her face, a hand caught my wrist and stopped me from stabbing her. I saw who it was…

"I won't allow you to stab mom again, Kill" Illumi said. I quickly took back my hand and jumped away to make a distance between us. But I couldn't make a very long distance. I saw Milluki and Kaluto behind me.

'We're trapped!' I thought.

'I have to think of a way to get Setsu out of here' I checked my surroundings. I saw a window with cells on the wall above behind Setsu. I saw a glimpse of green clothes from the window.

'I hope my family didn't notice!' I hoped. Jan… Ken…

"PON!"

DUAR!

The wall behind Setsu was blown up. The impact made Mom and Illumi reflex went back to where Kaluto and Milluki were. I quickly covered Setsu with my back so that she wouldn't get hurt and used that opportunity to cut the ropes that tangled around Setsu with my nails.

"Gon!" I shouted.

"Killua! Are you guys okay?" Gon asked.

"Setsu was poisoned. Leorio! Give me an antidote!" I shouted at Leorio. He checked his suitcase and threw me an injection.

"Here!" I caught it right away. Then, I opened the cap and injected it to her left arm.

"Ughh…" she grimaced because of the hypodermic syringe. Then, she held my sleeve tightly.

"Hold it, Setsu" I said softly into her ear. I was still pushing the injection until it went empty. Now, I was sure she felt a little bit better.

"Leave the rest to us. Please run away" I can see Kurapika showed up behind Gon and prepared an attack with his chains. I pulled out the injection and threw it away.

"Come on, Killua! Hurry up, take Setsu with you!" Gon told me to hurry up.

"Killua! I won't let you go away just like that!" I heard mom said.

"If you disturb us or even hunt Setsu again…" I said while lifting Setsu's legs up into my hands and carrying her in bridal style. I looked sharply at mom and said…

"I will kill you"

**Setsu PoV**

"I will kill you" I heard his voice in angriness. Then, we jumped from the basement and now we were outside.

"Don't fight with them. Let's go" he said to his friends. When we're about to go back to the Hell Gate, I said…

"Emmm… Killua… I can walk…" I said softly, still held his sleeve tightly.

"It's faster this way" Killua activated his nen and used his godspeed to escape first. On our way to the gate, I felt really tired like my power was gone. Maybe it's because it's the effect of the antidote. I closed my eyes slowly and said softly…

"… Thank you" I bent my face into his chest. After that, all I can only remember was Killua's warmth embracing me.

**Killua PoV**

Setsu was sleeping in my arms. I almost ran out of electricity in my body. I saw Canary bowed to us from far away.

"Bye" I said as I passed her. I continued running to the Hell Gate and saw Mike following me from my side.

"MIKE! STAY!" I shouted at Mike. Mike followed my order and stay there. I was quite surprised at first that Mike followed me. I thought 'old man' gave an order for Mike, but I think Mike just missed me cause I hadn't been home for ages.

I arrived in front of the Hell Gate and waited for Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. They caught us up not so long after I arrived.

"I can't open the door with Setsu in my hands. Sorry, guys" I said.

"It's okay, let us handle it" they pushed the door and I was quite amazed. They opened until the 3rd door. We got out quickly and our car.

"W-What? You guys came here by car?!" I was surprised.

"Yeah, we don't want to wait for an airship so we just used the car" Gon explained.

"Thank you, Zebro!" Leorio thanked Zebro for watching the car. We got inside the car and Leorio started the engine. I looked at Setsu in my arms. I touched her wounds that mom made with her fan. They're still bleeding and pretty deep.

"Leorio, can I borrow your suitcase?" I asked while he was driving.

"Yeah, just take it" he said. Kurapika took the suitcase that was beside Leorio's legs and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I said. I put the suitcase on Gon's lap. Gon helped me opened it and held the suitcase.

"Where are we going again?" Leorio asked through the rear mirror. I was pretty busy with treating Setsu so Gon replied it.

"Bonet city" Gon said.

I took a bottle of alcohol and cottons from the suitcase and applied the alcohol to Setsu's wounds with the cottons. After I made her wound not bleeding anymore, I put away the alcohol and threw the cottons to the trash bin in the car. Then, I took a scissor and white bandage cotton. I cut the bandage into a square and applied it on her left cheek.

"Sigh…" I let out a heavy breath. I put everything on Leorio's suitcase again and gave it back to him.

"How is she?" Kurapika asked.

"Seems fine" I answered while rubbing gently her cheek.

'I hope the wounds won't leave scars'

* * *

**Really, guys. Don't try alcohol for wounds. NEVER! EVER! It's not good for your skin! Just use water, kay?**

**I wrote the alcohol-thingy just to make it dramatic. Please, don't try this at home !**

**Anyways, let's go to the next chapter!**

**-animecybil-**


	18. Chapter 18 : Party!

**How is your valen's day, guys? Great? I hope so :)**

**I will tell you what I do for valen's day after you read... Enjoy :)**

**HXH is not mine :)**

* * *

**Setsu PoV**

I felt my cheek itchy. I opened slowly my eyes and rubbed my left cheek gently.

'Huh? What's this?' I felt something rough. I traced it and felt something sticky was applied to my left cheek.

"You're awake?" I heard him from my above. I tried to look at him, but the sun was showering me through the window. I quickly covered my face with my hand so I didn't see the sun directly. Then, I tried to see him again… then the ceiling…

'Where am I?' I thought. I looked at my left and saw Leorio was steering the steer wheel.

'Ah… I'm in the car' I tried to get up but I got a headache right away.

"Ugh…" I touched my head and Killua pushed me back to lie down.

"Don't force yourself. Back to your sleep. We still have a long way to go" Killua said.

"Where is this?" I asked.

"In the car"

"No, I mean where?"

"In Tanh city"

"I don't know where is that"

"Just go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when we're arrived" he said.

"We're going to Bonet city, right?"

"Yeah" when he said that, I just remembered that I haven't put the code that I won in Moon city. I took out my phone and the code from my jeans pocket and checked the ChocoLovers website. I put the code right away and I got a message immediately.

'Congratualtions! You've become the first rank!' I read in my mind. I clicked the rank page and saw the rank chart…

1st ChocoKillers – 3800 points

2nd ChocoDrugs – 3700 points

'So… Bonet city is the last chocolate house, huh? I have to prepare myself' I thought. My phone was snatched away by a hand, which surprised me.

"Sleep!" Killua looked at me while holding my phone.

"Give it back to me" I tried to reach the phone, but he held it up high.

"Nope, unless you sleep first" he said.

"Sigh… kay. But you have to sleep too. Bonet city is the last chocolate house we will compete" I said.

"Hnn…" he only replied that. Then, I closed my eyes again.

'So… Bonet city will decide who is the winner, huh? I wonder why… I felt uneasy'

**Killua PoV**

I watched Setsu sleep on my lap. My attention changed to the pink cellphone that I held. I took out the pocky strap that was in my pocket and tied it into her cellphone again. I tied once… twice… and third times so it won't fell off easily. Then, I unlocked the phone and went to the 'contacts'. I wrote my number and name on it so that she can call me anytime. After I finished updating my contact, I locked the phone again. I looked at the window and spaced out.

'The last chocolate house, huh? I hope she won't hate me if I beat her'

**Setsu PoV**

'u…'

'tsu…'

'Setsu…'

'Setsu…'

Someone was calling me. I opened my eyes slowly and found Killua waking me up.

"Wake up, Setsu. We're arrived" he said. I rubbed my eyes and got up from my sleep. I observed my surroundings. No Gon in the car, neither do Leorio and Kurapika. I saw the car's doors opened and heard the chattering outside. I got outside the car and saw a big chocolate house near us.

"Here" I felt Killua slid something into my hand. I checked what it was and saw a pink cellphone with a pocky strap.

"My phone strap!" I was surprised that my phone strap was back.

"H-How did you get this?" I asked.

"Well, I found it in the mirror room" he referred to the chocolate house in the Moon city.

"Oh my gosh… I can't believe it!" I didn't know why a phone strap made me this happy.

"Thank you, Killua!" I smiled at him.

"I also put my number so you can call me if something happens" he said so.

"Okay…"

"Let's go. Let's finish this competition" as he said that, the uneasy feelings came back into me again. I knew what he meant by 'competition' is the war between us.

"Uh… Yeah" I followed him to the entrance. As usual, we signed up and the officer gave us the device. We walked apart and didn't say anything. I took the left path and he took the right path. When I was inside, I looked at the floor. It's not made from ice but there is reversible escalator.

'Well, I can go through easily with my Fairy Wing' I thought. I didn't know what kind of house this was so I activated my 'Fairy Sense' to see the map. I remembered the map right away and use 'Fairy Wing' to go there.

'Strange… No traps. No maze. Just… an ordinary chocolate house!' I ran quickly through the way because according to the map I got, the left path is longer than the right path. I was afraid that he reached the room first and… I was right! I slammed the room's door and found him holding the code paper.

"I won, Setsu. Now, you have to follow all my orders" he smirked at me. I clenched my fist tightly and couldn't say a word because of my angriness.

'Calm down, Setsu… He hasn't won yet! He'll win if there is an announcement that says he won!' I calmed myself down.

"Say, what do you want me to do?" I asked stupidly.

'Uhh… I don't want this to be the end! I bet he will ask me to stop bothering him in the ChocoLovers website' I thought. If I stopped bothering him, I wouldn't be able to get near him anymore. The worse case scenario was I couldn't see him ever again!

"Let's see… Hmm… How about…" He put the code into his pocket. Then, he started saying things that was completely opposite of what I was thinking, like…

"Stay by my side, forever…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

There was a long silence.

"W-W-What?" I stuttered. Then, my mind was flying somewhere because I just remembered his mom said something about me.

_'I heard you said that she's your girlfriend in front of the Hell Gate'_

'D-Don't say that he…' I thought.

"Don't say that you-" I was about to say something but he cut me off.

"Don't get the wrong idea! I…" he scratched his hair.

Deg Deg…

Deg Deg…

'Calm down, Setsu! Calm down! It's not like he confess to me. I have to figure out a way to steal that code!'

Deg Deg…

Deg Deg…

'That's right! If I can get near him, maybe I can steal the code from him!' I thought my strategy but still… my heart won't calm down!

"Hm? What do you want to say?" I smirked and walked towards him. I knew that he would stutter and blush and look away.

"I…" he searched words to say. Still, I walked towards him.

"You… what?" Now, I was already in front of him. I circled my right arm into his neck and say near his ear…

"Well, care to explain why your mom say that you called me your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Ummm… about that…" he didn't know what to answer. My hand slowly came inside the pocket to search the code.

"Yeah?" Still, I was searching the code. I was glad that my fingers were long. I don't have to put all of my hand into the pocket.

"I… At that time… It's just a bluff" he lied.

"Oh, Killua. Just admit it! You like me, don't you?" I smirked.

"N-NO!" he started to panic. I could hear his loud heartbeat because our body touched each other.

'Gon was right. Killua is suck at love!' I thought and almost sighed. My hand was still searching… and finally, I got it! I quickly activated my nen and pulled away from him.

"Sorry, but… I'm the winner of this competition" I said to him while running to the Chocolate house entrance.

**Killua PoV**

"Sorry, but… I'm the winner of this competition" I heard her. When I was about to look her eyes, she's gone.

"Tch" I used my godspeed while searching the code in my pocket.

'Damn it! I was right!' I realized that Setsu stole my code. I tried to catch up with her and I caught her arm before she stepped on the entrance.

"Give me the code, Setsu"

"Well, I'll think about it if you answer my questions" she referred to the questions that she asked in the room.

"How about the 'order'?" I asked about who-can-order-who part.

"Well, I've heard your order, Killua. I won't go anywhere so don't waste the 'order' with something like that" she said.

"So… Do I still have the 'order'?"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Cause if I force you to let go of my hands and win, I'll order you to answer my questions. So, it's paid off" I knew that she could win easily. She just one step away and I knew I couldn't stop her. Moreover, she could have the code if I let her won. I hesitated for a second, but I decided to answer her questions.

"Fine, but not in here and now" I let go her arm.

"I know" she gave me the code. We both walked to the entrance and…

"ANNOUNCEMENT FOR ALL CHOCOLOVERS MEMBERS! We already have a winner for Bonet City's chocolate house! The winner is… ChocoDrugs!"

"Here is the prize" the officer gave an envelope to Setsu.

"What? OH! The chocolate factory!" I opened the envelope and gasped seeing the bright, shiny, golden ticket.

"And here, it's for you" the officer gave her the same envelope. I bet that is the buffet coupon. Then, we both gave the devices to the officer and left. I saw Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio from far away. They waved at us.

"Good job, guys!" Leorio said to us.

"Congrats!" Kurapika and Gon said together in harmony.

"Thanks…" I said.

"So… Let's celebrate, shall we?" Leorio said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" we hopped on to the car and took our leave.

"But… where?"

"Hmmm… I think I know…" Setsu said.

*Arrive at the restaurant*

"This is…" I said while looking at the restaurant name.

"Sachii? What kind of restaurant is this?" Kurapika asked.

"This is my friend's restaurant. It serves Italian food. Come on in. It's my treat" she opened the door and greeted her friend. We followed her coming in.

"Hey, Rima! 5 persons, please!" she shouted.

"Just sit anywhere you want, Setsu" she said. This is the second time I was here. The tables were almost full, but it's not crowded. She chose the table that was in the middle of the room. It's a round table. Rima walked towards our table and handed us the menu. I opened the menu and searched what I want.

'Hmmm… Italian restaurant… So, the food that I must order is…' I still read the menu.

'Salad… not interested… Pizza? Let Leorio or Kurapika handle it… Ah, here it is! Pasta and Spaghetti!' I quickly flipped to the pasta and spaghetti section.

'I hope there is Spaghetti Bolognese' I searched and found it easily. Well, of course. This is an Italian restaurant!

"Are you guys ready to order?" Rima came back to our table and asked our orders.

"Ah yes! For the pizza, are you guys okay with margherita and funghi?" Leorio said. We looked at each other and nodded.

"We order both" Leorio said.

"I order one Greek salad" Kurapika said.

"Make it two" Setsu said.

"I order Spaghetti Bolognese" I said.

"Make it two, please!" Gon said.

"Anything else?" Rima asked. We looked at each other and said…

"No"

"What would you like to drink?" Rima asked again.

"Beer!" Leorio shouted.

"Ocha" Kurapika said.

"Make it two" I said.

"No, make it three!" Gon said.

"I'll have the usual" Setsu said to Rima.

"Okay" Rima said, was about to leave.

"Wait, Rima. Let me introduce you. This is Killua, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. Guys, this is Rima, my best friend" Setsu said.

"Nice to meet you" Rima said.

"Nice to meet you too" we all said. Then, Rima took her leave.

'I wonder what Setsu ordered' I thought. Not so long, Rima came back with the drinks on her tray. I saw Leorio's beer, the ochas and… just plain water?

"You ordered water in a restaurant?" I said to her.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"It's a waste" I said.

"Nope, I like it so it's not a waste. Moreover, it's hot water and I don't drink it plain" I saw she turned her water into chocolate. Then, I facepalmed.

"Oh man. I forgot that you're a choco-holic too" I said. Leorio and Kurapika gasped as they saw she turned it into chocolate.

"Wow, is that a magic trick?" Leorio asked.

"Nope"

"Then… is it nen?" Kurapika asked.

"Yep"

"I can't believe my eyes!" Gon said. Then, we started to chat about her nen abilities until we got our food and drink served.

"Itadakimasu" we said together and started to eat until there was nothing left.

"May I take your plates?" Rima asked to take the empty plates.

"Oh yes, please" we said.

"Would you like some desserts?" Rima asked.

"YES!" Setsu and I shouted. I saw Rima almost laughed. I took the menu again and opened the dessert section. I was amazed at how many desserts they had! And all of them looked very yummy!

"I'll have the usual, Rima" Setsu said to her.

"How about you, sir?" Rima asked.

"Hmmm… I'll have the chocolate pudding" I said. I noticed that both, Rima and Setsu startled a little bit.

"Okay" Rima went back to her place in the counter. Gon said something to Kurapika but I just ignored him. I looked at Setsu and said…

"Were you startled?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Weren't you guys startled when I said chocolate pudding?" I repeated.

"Well, that's because… I also ordered that" she said.

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah"

"Here are your desserts" Rima was back with our desserts on her tray.

"Thank you, Rima" Setsu thanked her as she went back to the counter.

"Wow, you guys ordered the same dessert!" Gon said.

"Wow, this must be…" Kurapika said.

"LOVE!" Leorio shouted.

"Oh shut up" I said. I scooped a spoonful of the pudding and put it into my mouth. I felt the soft texture of the pudding that melted in my mouth along with the chocolate taste. I couldn't help but smile.

"This is good!" I said.

"I know, right?" she said. I finished my pudding in no time while grinning like a crazy guy. After we ate and partied until late, we went to our apartment again. I felt sleepy as I walked in to the apartment. I walked to my bedroom and lay down on the bed.

"Hey! It's my bed!" I heard someone said that to me. Without realizing it, I slept on Setsu's bed. Well, it was my bed before she came.

"Just let me sleep here today. I feel so tired" I said lazily, still closing my eyes.

'I don't know since when I thought this is my room. I always thought my room is in Gon's bedroom' I thought. Before I knew, I was already asleep.

**Setsu PoV**

'I'm sleepy' I thought when I walked in to the apartment. I looked at Leorio and Kurapika too. I think they're all sleepy.

"Are you guys sleepy?" I asked.

"Yeah" they said as they walked in to the apartment.

"You can sleep in my bed, Leorio, Kurapika" Gon said.

"Oh, thanks but… how about you? You're sleepy too, right?" Kurapika asked.

"Don't worry about me. I want to play my JoyStation first" he said. I didn't care what they're talking about. I walked in to my bedroom and found someone already lay down on my bed.

"Hey! It's my bed!" I said to Killua.

"Just let me sleep here today. I feel so tired" he replied.

"But this is my bed!"

"…"

No reply.

"You can sleep in Gon's room. This is my room" I said again.

"…"

'Is he already asleep?' I thought as I watched him sleep under his cozy blanket.

"Sigh…" I decided to sleep on Gon's bedroom. I walked to Gon's room and was about to ask his permission to sleep on his bed, but… I saw Leorio and Kurapika already on the bed. Asleep. I looked at my right. The TV was still on and Gon was asleep on the floor with the JoyStation's stick on his hand.

"Sigh…" I sighed and walked back to my room. Killua was sleeping, facing the wall beside him. I saw there was some space left on the bed so I decided to sleep there. I was too sleepy to bother about these things. I got into the bed and felt how warm the blanket was. I watched Killua's back once again and then closed my eyes.

'I hope I won't be too shocked if I see him when I wake up' I thought.

* * *

**Okay! So what I did last weekend is... making chocolate chip cookies for this certain someone (well, he's not my boyfriend!).**

**I will give the cookies to him on valen's day. I hope he will like it, though! If he doesn't... well... WHATEVER! LOL XD**

**But still, I like him since I saw him the first time. We don't know each other. I just see him from far away...**

**Ah~ My love story... it's so gloomy~ -sigh- I envy Setsu T_T**

**Anyways, tell me your valen's day story :) I will be glad to hear your story !**

**Happy val's day!**

**-animecybil-**


	19. Chapter 19 : Confession

**Guys... I need ideas .**

**I'll tell you in the bottom page about it!**

**Enjoy reading ~**

**HXH is not mine!**

* * *

I felt the sky already turned dark outside. I felt the blanket today was really warm. I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful face in front of me.

"Oh, you're awake?" he asked.

"…"

One second.

"…"

Two second.

"…"

Three second.

I pushed myself away from him, which made me almost fall from the bed. Luckily, Killua slid his arm to my waist and pulled me into his side. This made my heart went pit-a-pat because of how close his face was to mine.

"Wow, I thought you didn't want to sleep with me?" he asked, still on my waist.

"T-T-That's because you are the one who sleep on my bed!" I blushed.

"Well, since Leorio and Kurapika were here, I think it's best if I sleep here with you" he said. What did he say?

"No… Way…" I said in a horrific way.

"Pfft… you must look your own face" he laughed.

"Hey! Don't laugh!" I told him.

"I was just joking. I'll sleep on the sofa" he said while getting up from the bed. I looked at the clock and it said 8 o'clock. I followed him went out from the bedroom and saw Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio were playing cards in the living room.

"Finally, you guys are awake" Leorio said.

"Eat, guys. I made you chicken katsu and curry" Kurapika said to us. We both dashed into the kitchen and grabbed a plate for each of us.

"Me first!" he said.

"No way!" I said while taking the rice from the rice cooker. Yeah, we both were hungry. After I took the rice, I took some curry and katsu and went to the living room.

"What are you guys playing? Poker?" I asked.

"Nope, Big 2.5. Wanna join?"

"Sure!" I said while eating.

"Let me in" Killua said while walking to us. Leorio reshuffled the cards and gave each of us one card until there were no cards left.

"Who has the diamond 3?" Gon asked.

"Me" Kurapika said while taking out his diamond 3 with spade 3.

"Pair, huh?" I said while taking out my pair of 5. Well, I sat beside Kurapika so it's my turn. Then, it's Killua's turn, and then Gon's and Leorio's.

Killua took out a pair of 7. Gon took out a pair of 8 and Leorio took out a pair of 10. Kurapika took out a pair of jack. I took out a pair of king. Killua took out of two. Well, two is the highest number so no one can beat him.

Killua started the round again with a straight. Gon passed, but Leorio beat him with another straight. Kurapika and I passed because we didn't have good cards. So, it's Leorio's turn now.

Leorio took out heart 4. Kurapika took out club 6. I took out diamond 7. Killua passed. He only had one card left and it must be lower than 7 because he passed. Gon continued with heart 10. Leorio took out club queen. Kurapika took out a diamond king. I took out heart 2. Everybody passed so it's my turn now.

I took out a spade 4. Killua took out a spade 5. He didn't have any cards left so he won. Gon continued with heart 9. Leorio only had one card left, but he passed. Kurapika took out a club queen. I took out my last card, which is the heart king.

"Yes!" I threw my last card to the pile of cards.

"Good job, Setsu. High five!" Killua said while raising his hand. I pushed my hand to his to make a high five.

PLOK!

Then, I continued eating my dinner while trying to remember something that I forgot. I felt something was off but I forgot what it is. I tried to recall what happened yesterday. The party? Nope, before that… AH!

"So, when are you going to explain?" I said to Killua.

"Tonight" he said.

"Okay… but where?"

"In _our_ room"

Then, I felt someone was watching at us. I looked at Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika. All of them were staring at us.

"Wow! He said 'our'!" Leorio said.

"They must be planning something tonight…" Kurapika said.

"What are you guys going to do in the bedroom?" Gon asked.

'Oh God…' I facepalmed.

"We won't do anything, Gon! Cut it out, guys!" Killua said while blushing.

"Oh! He's blushing! So cute hahahaha…" Leorio said.

"Wew Leorio… Are you gay?" Kurapika commented on the 'cute' part.

"NO! What the hell is wrong with saying 'cute' to other guy? Geez!" Leorio complained and all of them started to threw comments to each other. I sighed and walked to the kitchen sink. Then, I washed the plate that I used right away. After that, I went to the living room again. Then, we played different cards and watched movies until midnight.

"Let's sleep guys" Gon said.

"Yeah. I'm sleepy" Kurapika said. Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio went ahead to Gon's bedroom. Killua and I walked to my bedroom. When we're inside, I sat on the edge of the bed. Killua sat on the desk's chair.

"So?"

"So… What was the question again?" he asked stupidly.

"Well, care to explain about the 'girlfriend' thingy?" I said.

"Oh, that… Well, it's… just because I want to say it" he shrugged.

"Oh come on, Killua. That's not a very good reason" I said. He looked at me and sighed.

"Sigh… Fine. Maybe this is the right time to say…" he said. Then, he walked towards me.

"The reason I said that you're my girlfriend is… It's just simply like what I said…" He kneeled before me and held my left hand.

"I want you to be my girlfriend" the words almost hit my head hard. I couldn't utter a word. I was… totally, absolutely, shocked!

"What did you say?" I asked him to repeat because maybe I misheard.

"I love you, Setsu. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he repeated.

Deg Deg…

Deg Deg…

My heart went pit-a-pat. I didn't know what to say. Is it yes? Or… no? This was the time where I must admit that I loved him. I always loved him since I was a kid, but I didn't know what 'love' means at that time. Maybe I hated 'love' because he left me, but…

"I… don't know, Killua. I'm afraid that you… you will leave me again" I said with a sad look.

"I won't leave you, ever again. Trust me!" I saw his determination eyes. The eyes I could trust that what he said was true. Then, Rima's words came again in my mind.

_'Just one advice, get him fast or he will be taken'_

"Actually, I love you since we were kids" I saw my hand and held his hand back. He didn't say anything so I looked at him again. He looked shocked because of what I said earlier.

"So… You want to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Now… or never.

I smiled and said…

"Yes"

BRAK!

My bedroom's door was opened and…

"CONGRATS!"

Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika shouted with confetti in their hands.

BAM BAM!

They exploded the confetti right into our face. All of our face and hair was full of colorful papers from inside the confetti.

"Haa… Now, our job has done! Let's go back to sleep" Leorio said while walking back to the hallway, followed by Gon and Kurapika. Then, they closed the door.

"…"

"…"

"What the hell was that?" I said as if it was like a five second advertisement in the TV.

"They're eavesdropping? Oh well, they'll find out soon so… whatever" Killua said and turned his attention back to me.

"Pfft!" he tried very hard not to laugh.

"Hey! Don't laugh!" I said while brushing the confetti's paper all around my face and hair. He also did the same, but he finished sooner. Well, boy's hair is short and what about me? I have long hair!

"Let me help you" he said while getting on to the bed. He sat behind me and started picking the papers in my hair.

"I like your wavy hair"

"It's not original, though. My real hair is straight"

"Really?"

"Yeah"  
"What do you do then? You curl it everyday?"

"Nope, I went to the hairdresser and they curled it for me. They said it will last 6 months, but it's 6 months already"

"Well, still. I like your hair"

"Why?"

"It fits you"

"Thanks"

'I always want someone said that to me' I thought. He's still picking up the papers in my hair.

"Is it still many?" I asked.

"Nope, just hang on a sec" he replied. Not so long after that, he finished with my hair.

"Done!" he said.

"Fiuh! Finally" I felt my body a little bit stiff because I stayed in the same position for… maybe 15 minutes?

"Hoam…" I yawned.

"Go sleep" he said while getting off from my bed. He pushed me to lie on the bed and he pulled the blanket for me.

"Oyasumi" he said kissed my forehead. He turned his back from me, but I quickly grabbed his t-shirt and said…

"You… You can sleep on my bed"

I moved away from the edge and spared some space for him. I slept near the wall and he slept near the edge. He got in to the bed and before he slept, he smiled at me and closed his eyes right away.

"Oyasumi" I said to him.

*Next Day*

I opened my eyes slowly. The first thing that I saw is Killua's sleeping face. I just remembered that I allowed him sleeping in my bed. I always loved to sleep with him. Since we were kids, he always facing me while sleeping. He never turned his back to me. That made me… felt safe. That's what I like about him.

"Ohayou" I said to him. Well, I knew he wouldn't replied, but still… I thought that I should say that. I got off the bed quietly and went ahead to the hallway. I saw Gon was stretching in the living room.

"Ohayou, Gon" I said.

"Ohayou!" he replied while stretching.

"Where are Leorio and Kurapika?"

"They're still sleeping" he said. Oh well, I went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I opened the fridge to see what should I make.

Egg?

Or sandwiches?

Or cereal?

Hmmm…

I was in the mood of eating waffles so I made waffles. But… there is no waffle pan!

"Oh man…" I pouted.

'I guess I'll cook pancake then' I thought. I cracked 2 eggs in a bowl, and then add milk and flour. Then, I mixed them and pour one scoop of ladle into the frying pan. I flipped it when the edge turned brown and let the other side cooked. I repeated the same steps until the mix went empty.

"These look good!" I said to myself. I made 14 pancakes and I took 3 to my plate. Then, I spread maple syrup on top of them as the topping. I quickly went to the dining table, prayed, and ate my pancakes.

"Hoam…" I heard someone yawned from the hallway.

"Ohayou, Killua!" Gon said.

"Ohayou…" he replied. I looked at my back through my shoulder. He looked at me and smiled. I quickly turned my head to my pancakes as I felt my face hot.

'Ugh… Why am I avoiding his gaze? Calm down, Setsu!' I continued eating my pancakes quickly. Not so long after that, Killua sat beside me with a plate of all of the pancakes that I made.

"Killua, I know you're hungry but please share with the others" I said.

"Don't wanna… Setsu's cooking is just for me" he said bluntly. There, I felt my face was hotter than before. I was shocked that Killua could be this… cheesy.

"Eh? You're blushing? So cute…" he smirked.

"S-Shut up, Killua" I continued eating my pancakes.

"Setsu" he called.

"What?" I turned my head to face him.

"You got a syrup on your lips" as he said that, he bent his head near mine as if he was going to kiss me. I became frozen. I couldn't move. Then, he…

SLURP!

"WAH! What are you doing?!" After he licked my lips, I could move my body again. I placed my right hand in front of my mouth and pulled back a little bit.

"Just wiping your mouth" he smirked and continued eating his pancake.

Deg Deg…

Deg Deg…

'What was that?' I asked in my heart. I blushed as my heart went pit-a-pat. Well, I knew that we're going out and we've kissed before, but… I didn't know why I became like this!

"By the way, what we're gonna do today?" I asked. Well, we didn't have any plans that day.

"Hmmm… Let's see…" he started to think and he came up with an answer pretty fast. I thought that he already knew what he wanted to do from yesterday… no, from years ago and he just acted it as if he was thinking about it. The answer that he came up with was so unexpected and almost made me choked. He said…

"Let's go meet Alluka"

* * *

**So... about the idea... I wanna make videos in youtube, but I don't know what to make.**

**Do you guys have any ideas? Share your opinion if you guys want to :)**

**Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**CIAO~ have a great weekends.**

**-animecybil-**


	20. Chapter 20 : Flashback

**Hi, guys. It's been a long time. I just finished my final exams. YOSH!**

**HXH IS NOT MINE!**

* * *

"Let's go meet Alluka"

"Cough…" I finally coughed after trying hard to hold it back.

"Cough cough… Cough!" I covered my mouth with my right hand while trying to calm my throat down.

"H-Hey, are you alright?" he asked and gave me his glass. I accepted the glass and gulped down the water right away. Well, as you know, I usually turned my water into chocolate so it will not make me calm, instead it will make my cough worse.

"Ahh…" I exhaled and put the glass back on the table.

"Thank you" I said.

"Sorry about that"

"No, it's okay. Anyway, Alluka is your brother, right?" I asked him for a confirmation.

"Yeah, he lives pretty near"

"Where?"

"Well, it's on the 44th street" he said.

"Eh? In Hyurin?" I was shocked.

"Yeah"  
"I thought your brother lived in your home" I referred to the zaoldyck mansion.

"Nope, Alluka come with me but she has so many things she wants to do so…"

"Eh? 'She'?" I asked confusedly.

"Ehmmm… I preferred him as my sister"

"EH?! D-Don't say that… you have a brother complex…" I conjectured. I saw him looked at me annoyed.

"You'll understand why when you see her" he continued eating his pancakes and I did the same.

'44th street? That's near Sachii' I thought.

"So, what is she doing right now?" I asked.

"Well, you'll see…" he looked like he didn't want to tell me.

"Okay…" I said. I thought that Alluka had many things that I didn't know. I hope I got her permission to be his girlfriend. Then, the idea came across my mind about why Killua came up with an answer pretty fast. He must have thought about this from years before. The idea was he must invite his girlfriend to meet Alluka when Killua found 'the right one'.

"I want you to meet Alluka as my girlfriend" he said it softly. When I heard him saying 'my girlfriend', I felt my lips made a curve. Before I knew, I was already smiling.

"Thanks" I said. I didn't get any reply so I looked at him. I saw him eating his pancakes quickly while blushing.

'So cute!' I thought. I felt like I want to hug him. My hands moved by themselves towards him. He noticed my hands were getting near him and he looked at me shock. I realized what I was doing and took back my hands quickly.

"Eh? What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Eh… Nothing!" I shook my hands quickly as a 'no'.

"Sorry, Setsu, but… I already knew what you were doing. You want to hug me… right?" he smirked at me and moved his face closely to mine. I moved my body to the back a little bit. I felt my face became hot again.

"Setsu, we're a couple now. Don't be shy. Here" he spread his arms widely which meant I can hug him. I came to his chest right away and hug him tightly.

"Next time, don't hesitate when you want to hug me, understand?" he said.

"Understood" I said while cuddling in his embrace.

"Oh my… World is cruel! I already saw a lovey-dovey couple in this early hour" I heard someone said that. I looked at my left and saw Leorio and Kurapika there in the hallway.

"Ohayou, Kurapika, Leorio" Gon said.

"Ohayou, Gon" they both said. I pulled away from Killua's hug and continued my breakfast.

"Ohayou" Killua said while taking his plate to the sink. I saw his plate already clean, no pancakes. Then, he took his clothes to the bathroom and got ready.

"Ohayou, Killua, Setsu" they both said.

"Ohayou" I replied.

"What should I eat… Hmmm" Leorio was searching for food while Kurapika helped himself with cereals. I finally finished my breakfast and I washed the plate right away. I got ready to meet Alluka. I took my clothes to the bathroom when Killua already took a bath. I took a bath and wore a pink floral dress with a black long john under it. I wore my stocking and my ankle boots. I half tied my hair and I looked at myself in the mirror.

'Looks good' I thought. Then, I went to my bedroom. I took my pink handbag and filled it with everything that I might need. Wallet, cellphone, compact mirror, lip balm…

"Setsu, are you ready?" I heard someone said behind the door.

"Yeah, hold on" I said and I zipped my handbag. I hanged it on my shoulder and went to the hallway right away.

"Sorry to make you wait" I said while opening the bedroom's door. I saw him wearing sneakers, jeans, and blue sweatshirt. He's holding a pack of pocky and a pocky was stuck in his mouth. Then, his face flushed with a red-ish color.

"You… You look cute" he said while looking away.

"Thank you" I said and I bit a bite from his pocky.

"What? You're going on a date?" Leorio commented.

"Well, we're going to see Alluka. Sorry guys, but you can't come with us" Killua said as he took the car key on the desk in my bedroom.

"Let's go" he said to me. Then, he held my hand and leaded me out of the apartment.

"Good luck!" I heard Gon and Kurapika said from behind.

We got in to the car and went to Alluka's place right away. When he stopped the car in front of a store, I saw the store name…

'Alluka's… fortune teller? What the-' I thought while getting out from the car. Then, I saw the sign on the door that said 'close'.

"But the door sign says it's close" I said while pointing to the door sign.

"Well, that's because she knew that we will be here so she's closing the shop" he said. He opened the door and let me in first. I heard a bell rang as he opened the door. I saw many antique things inside the shop and it was quite dark in there.

"Welcome!" I heard someone with a cute voice said that. I saw a girl with a long hair with miko clothes running towards us.

"Alluka" Killua greeted her with a hug. Now, I knew why Killua preferred him as a girl. Then, I saw her staring at me.

"AH! Are you Setsu-chan?" she held both of my hands.

"Yes, I am. Are you Alluka?" I asked.

"Yes! Are you Onii-chan's girlfriend?" she asked bluntly. I was kinda shock, but I tried to control my composure.

"Yeah" I glared at Killua to say something.

"I think you know her, Alluka. She's the one that mom asked you to make me forget" Killua explained.

"Ah, I see!" she seemed understand what was going on.

"Come, Setsu. Onii-chan, stay here" she said while pulling my hands.

"No, I'll come with you" Killua rejected.

"But! I want to talk with Setsu in private!" she acted like a child.

"How about if Nanika show up? She won't be able to stop 'her'" Killua said.

"Nanika?" I asked.

"It's the other side of me" Alluka said.

"She can show up anytime and ask something from you" Killua added.

"Something? Well, I can give her money right?" I said. Well, I had plenty money so it was not a problem for me.

"Nope, she won't ask you something trivial like that. She can ask something dangerous like…" Killua was about to say something but someone's voice interrupted him.

"Setsu, I want your wavy hair" Alluka said beside me. Her eyes turned pitch black which made me surprised.

"My wavy hair?" I looked at my hair and was about to pick one hair from the wavy part.

"Nanika! Stop it!" Killua shouted.

"Hu… Huee…" Nanika started to cry.

"Killua, don't be so harsh!" I said to him and hugged Nanika.

"Here, Nanika. Don't cry, okay?" I gave her the hair that I picked and wiped away her tears.

"Aye…" she took the hair from me.

"Sigh… Nanika, this is Setsu, my girlfriend. Please don't order her around" Killua said to Alluka.

"Aye…" she said.

"See? She can be dangerous. She can ask you to die, but I already give her an order so she won't bother you" Killua said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Ah, I'm back!" Alluka was back to her normal state.

"So… let's continue what we were doing" I said.

"That's right! Come here, Setsu" Alluka pulled my hands. Killua was about to follow us, but he was stopped.

"Onii-chan, don't come!" Alluka said.

"But Nanika is…" he said.

"Well, you already gave her an order, right? So it's okay" I said while Alluka was leading me to a room that was located at the end of the hallway. The room was not really big and the wall was painted red. There was a table covered with a red tablecloth in the middle of the room. There were also some decorations on the wall like big fan and stuff.

"Take a seat, Setsu" Alluka said.

"Thanks"

"So… I have to tell you something"

"Yeah?"

"Since you're my Onii-chan's girlfriend, I want you to know your future with Onii-chan"

"EH? My… future…" I tried to think about it.

'That's right. I've never thought about it all this time' I thought. Then, the scene came to my mind. There was a bell rang… and… white gown? I was going to marry him?

"But, I saw my future already…" I said to her.

"I know you're the 'fairy', Setsu. I know all of your ability too but you don't have my ability" she said.

"Which is?" I asked her ability. Then, she thought a little bit. Maybe she didn't know what's the name of her ability and she must be thinking that it's the right time for her to name it. Then she said…

"Flashback"

**Killua PoV**

'Argh… Why is it taking them so long?' I asked in my mind. I looked at the clock that was hanging in the waiting room. It's already 7 p.m. I was so hungry and it's been 9 hours! When I was about to go checking them, the door at the end of the hallway finally opened.

"Hey, what's taking you so long?" I asked.

"Sorry, Onii-chan! Girls talk hehehe…" Alluka winked at me and leaded Setsu, who was following her from the back, went outside.

"Take care of her, Onii-chan. Visit me again, okay?" Alluka said to me.

"What? I came here to see you and yet, you only want to meet Setsu. Sigh…" I was sad that my sister only wanted to see Setsu.

"Don't worry, Onii-chan. We still have some time! Come again!" she said happily. We both walked outside and I felt hungry.

"Ah, so hungry! What should we eat for dinner? Hmmm… How about… Let's eat at Rima's place!" I said to her. I looked at her for a reply but she didn't say anything.

"Oi, Setsu!" I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Eh?! What? What did you say? Sorry…" she apologized.

"Sigh… I said let's eat at Sachii" I repeated.

"Ok" she replied. We walked to Sachii cause it's not far from Alluka's place. We got in to the restaurant and sat at the second table on the right. Rima saw us and went to our table.

"Hi, Rima" I greeted.

"Hey, Killua. Hi, my girl" Rima hugged Setsu.

"Hi, I miss you" she hugged her back.

"Hey! She's mine, you know" I said. They both looked at me in surprise.

"Setsu… I think you have a debt to pay, right?" Rima said.

"Yeah, I'll pay it later" she replied.

"What debt? I can pay it for you" I said.

"Oh man… Killua, it's not a 'real' debt! It's just a parable" Rima said as she handed us the menu.

"I see" I said as I read the menu.

"Well, I think I'll have spaghetti bolognaise" I said.

"Me too" she said.

"Okay, and what would you like to drink?" Rima asked.

"Just tea" I said.

"The usua-" when she wanted to say 'the usual', she cut it off.

"I'll have plain water. Don't make it hot" she continued.

"Eh? Why don't you order the usual?" Rima asked.

"Ehmm… Just in the mood. Hehe…" Setsu tried to laugh but I knew she just acted it.

"Hmmm… This is not like you. Tell me later, okay?" Rima said and went back to the counter. Not so long after that, Rima brought us our drinks. Then, I took a sip of my warm tea.

"So… What are you doing in that room?" I asked Setsu why she took a long time in Alluka's room. She didn't reply nor she drank her drink. She just… stared at her the clear, transparent water.

'She's spacing out again' I thought. I shook my hand in front of her face.

"Setsu? Hello? Earth to Setsu. Can you hear me?" I asked.

"Eh?! What did you say? Sorry…" she apologized.

"Geez! Why are you spacing out? This is not totally like you at all" I asked her but she didn't reply or deny me. She wasn't like this before she went to Alluka's place. Then, that must be it. Something must have happened in that room!

"What did Alluka said to you?" I felt she startled a little bit. Then, she regained her calm again.

"Nothing" she said and took a sip of her water. I was quite surprise she didn't change her water into chocolate.

"Don't lie" I said.

"I'm not lying, Killua" she said it steadily and firm, but I knew that she's lying. She even didn't look at me in the eye.

"Oh come on, Setsu. You think I'm stupid? I know that there's something wrong with you. You don't even change your water!" I pointed out.

"Well, as you said before, I can get diabetes if I keep continuing my bad habit" she said and took a sip again. She was right. I did tell her so, but still, she became strange!

"This is not you, Setsu. Who are you? Are you her alter ego?" I said.

"Killua, I'm just changing my bad habit and you already felt I'm weird?" she said.

"Well, this is just not like you" I said and our food have arrived. We ate in the silence. No one was eager to say something. I kept eating my food with thoughts in my head.

'This is not right! Alluka must have said something to her but what? Alluka doesn't give a damn thing about 'bad habit' too so I don't think Alluka told her something like that' I thought.

We finished our meals and I paid for it. We thanked Rima and headed to the car. Then, we got in to the car and drove home. It was a long ride cause no one initiated to talk. There was just silence between us. When we're arrived at our house, I saw no lights on in our apartment. I guessed that Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio went somewhere. I parked my car and we got out silently. The elevator seemed to be long enough to reach the third floor. I felt fidgety and thought some plans to make Setsu feel better.

As we reached the third floor, I took out the room key. I slid it in front of our apartment door and turned the handle. As I opened the door, it was pitch black inside the apartment. I reached the switch on my right and turned the lights on.

Setsu went in to the apartment quietly. She headed to my room right away. I thought that she must be tired. I tried to think of some way to cheer her up.

'At a time like this… chocolate is the best!' I thought. I opened the fridge door and… there is no chocolate?! I just forgot that I finished all of the chocolates yesterday. I opened the freezer and saw a dolphin shape chocolate. I didn't think she would be pleased to eat that chocolate at a time like this. I would feel bad to make her think about the ChocoLovers website when she was in a bad mood.

'Sigh… I guess I have to buy one now' I thought. I headed to my room and knocked before going in. Just in case if Setsu was changing.

Tok Tok Tok!

No reply.

"Setsu" I tried to call her.

"What do you want, Killua?" she seemed to be in a bad mood.

"I'm going out for a moment to buy… err… something" I said behind the door.

"Kay…" I heard her.

"Are you gonna be fine alone?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Don't you scare?"

"Killua, I live in a huge mansion. Alone" she said. That sentences that she threw up to me made me convinced.

"Okay. Call me if anything happens. Be right back"

**Setsu PoV**

"Okay. Call me if anything happens. Be right back"

As I heard him closed the front door, I changed to my black chemise with laces on the hem.

"Sigh…" I threw myself on the bed after changing. I was staring at the ceilings as I remembering what happened in Alluka's room today.

"_Flashback"_

"_Flashback?" I asked her._

"_You don't remember anything before you met Onii-chan, right? More precisely, because of 'that' tragedy" she pointed out about the tragedy when my parents died._

"_How… How did you know?!" I almost shouted._

"_Of course I know! Well, you see… I'm the fortune teller here" she smiled happily and put her index finger on her cheek._

'_That's right. Because of what happened 'that day', I wanted to forget everything about my past. My memories' I thought._

"_So? Do you want to know what happened before that tragedy?" Alluka asked me._

'_Well, I don't think there is a problem with that. I mean… there is nothing I have to be afraid of… right? And I also want to know my past. It's time to move on!' I thought._

"_I want to know"_

* * *

**So, I checked this HXH website that my friend gave me (I think it's in Animax page). and I tried to do the quiz (it's about "which nen do you have" quiz).**

**I know that I'm an enhancer but I still don't want to admit it! I took the quiz and I was right =_= I'm an enhancer ...**

**For Setsu, she got an emitter. It says that the emitters get angry and calm down easily.**

**What's yours? Wanna know _ *curious***

**-animecybil-**


	21. Chapter 21 : Trauma

**Gomen-minaaaaa T_T**

**You know what I'm doing. School work. I can't even watch HXH 2011 anymore T_T**

**Disclaimer : HXH is not mine.**

**Note : ****_The italics one is the memory_**** , the normal one is the present.**

* * *

_"I want to know" I said to her._

_"But… there are some scenes that you might not like" she said._

_"I…" I was hesitated for a moment._

_'There is nothing for me to be afraid of… right?' I gulped down my thought and said…_

_"It's okay. Everything will be okay. Moreover, there is Killua right now. I won't feel alone or melancholy anymore" I said._

_"It's not about lonely or not. It's about… something that you love the most. You might hate it after you see your past" she said._

_'What?' I thought that's stupid because I couldn't hate something that I love the most that easily._

_"It's okay. I won't" I said._

_"Your choice, Setsu" she said. She took my hand and activated her nen._

_"Ready?" she asked._

_"Hnn!" I said to her. Slowly, my eyes went sleepy and closed slowly. Before I knew, I was brought to see my past._

_As I opened my eyes, I was in the balcony of my mansion. I saw a girl sitting on a chair with her teddy bear. The table was full of cakes and cute teacups. She was playing teatime with her teddy._

_"Mr. Teddy. Do you want to drink hot chocolate?" the girl asked the teddy as she took her cup. She shook the teddy's head, which means a 'no'._

_"Eh? Why? It's delicious!" then, she took a sip of her hot chocolate._

_"Hime-sama, I apologize for interrupting your teatime but… have you seen a rainbow?" a maid asked the girl._

_"Huh? What's a rainbow?" the girl asked._

_"Look! It's a rainbow" the maid pointed to the sky. Then, the girl followed where the maid's pointing. She looked at the sky and starred the rainbow with a big smile decorated on her face. I noticed that the maid took out a little bottle from her pocket. The maid poured something white-ish on the girl's hot chocolate from the purple little bottle._

_'STOP! What are you doing?!' I said to the maid, but she ignored me. More precisely, they couldn't hear me._

_"La-chan! Why does the rainbow look so sad?" the girl asked._

_"Eh? Is it?" the maid quickly hid the little bottle in her pocket again._

_"Yeah!" the girl said._

_"I don't know, Hime-sama" the maid smiled as if she was happy._

_"Though there are many colors… Sigh" the girl took her teacup and moved it near her face._

_'Don't drink it!' I shouted, but the girl didn't hear me. As a result, the girl dropped her teacup because of the poison that she drank._

_PRANG!_

_"Hime-sama! Are you okay?!" the maid acted as if she was panicked._

_"Cough! Cough! Cough!" the girl placed her both hands on her throat as if she was choking herself._

_"I'll call the doctor right away!" the maid left her alone in the room._

_As I watched the girl coughing, I felt like this has happened to me before. I felt that my chest was hurt and couldn't breathe suddenly. I tried to calm myself, but the longer I watched the girl struggling, the more pain I got. Then, the girl started to get tired of coughing and was about to pass out because of the cough. She downed to her knees and tried to call for help. However, her voice didn't come out from her throat. I placed my hand in front of my chest, hoping that someone will notice the girl. I wonder where 'that' maid went. I bet the maid didn't call the doctor._

_When I was about to follow the maid, the door open and another maid saw the girl._

_"Hime-sama! What happened?! Yuri, call the doctor! Sawa, bring some water!" a middle-age woman with a maid costume directed the other maids. I guessed she is the head-maid in this mansion. I felt like I must go out from the room to breathe. I couldn't stand it any longer than that. As I went through the wall, I saw the previous maid that poisoned the girl on my left. She peeked from the corner and seemed unhappy about what has happened. I went to where she was to know what she would do next._

_She went to her room and locked the door. Well, I was a ghost so I could go through the wall. I was relieved that I couldn't be seen. Then, I saw her took out her phone and called someone. I tried to look who it was, but I couldn't because she already put the phone near her ear._

_"It's me, Rick" she said. I remembered that Rick was my father's rival. Rick also built a chocolate company like us. No wonder he wanted me to die because I was the one who made our company's chocolates. I knew that my chocolates were way better than theirs. As this scene replayed in my mind, I realized that Rick was the one who sent Killua to assassinate my family. Rick must thought that he could charm me with, "Oh, What a pity. Your parents died and you're alone! Let me keep you and you can repay it with making me chocolates for my company. How is it?"_

_I was glad that I came along with Killua wherever Killua went so that I didn't end up taken by Rick._

_"I failed. Sorry" I only could hear in this side. She didn't put the phone into loudspeaker._

_"Yeah, but I can't disguise myself as La-chan again"_

_"Well, I obtained pretty much information. She will have a birthday soon. How about give her a box of poisoned chocolate?"_

_"Yeah, bye"_

_Then, I felt some pressure was going on surround me. I close my eyes slowly until the weird pressure around me vanished. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a room full of presents and flowers._

_"This is from papa's friend" and old guy handed my lil' self a big box of present._

_"Wow… Barbie's house! Give him my regards, papa" the girl was amazed with the cute house in front of her._

_"Let's see what's next… Hmmm…" papa grabbed a box with a red wrapping paper._

_"Who's this from? There's no name on it" he flipped the box, but he didn't find any name._

_"Let's open it, papa!" the girl said._

_"You're the birthday girl" papa handed the box to my lil' self. She opened it right away and the smile on her face became wider._

_"Chocolates!" she quickly opened the box and ate one of the chocolates._

_"Hahaha… You really love chocolates, don't you Setsu?"_

_"Hnnn!" the girl smiled happily, but the smile didn't last long. She suddenly fell on the floor and all of her body was shaken._

_'No…'_

_"Setsu! Nana-san, call a doctor! Quickly!" the old man was panicked. She had a seizure. My hands were trembling as I held my horrified face. My heartbeat became unstable._

_'No…' I remembered how it felt._

_'NO…' It hurts._

_'NO!' It's painful._

_'NO!' I don't want to remember this._

_'Please…' I started to breathe difficultly._

_'Somebody…' my tears began to roll down my cheeks._

_'Help me…'_

_GASP!_

_"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…" I woke up from the nightmare. I looked at Alluka, who was in front of me, with horrified face. I was back from the past. I felt my hands were cold and sweaty in Alluka's grip._

_I didn't know I had a trauma towards chocolates before. I didn't know whether I would be able to overcome my trauma of chocolates in the future._

_And I didn't know if I still loved chocolates… or not._

_"So?" Alluka asked me about the journey._

_"So what? You know the whole story, don't you?" I said as I calmed down my heartbeat. It's true that I had this trauma before. I remembered how it felt when I ate chocolates or even got near chocolates when I was in trauma._

_"I know, but it is you who decide" she was concerned about his Onii-chan. Will I continue being his girlfriend? Should I stop? How about if I disappoint him because of my trauma? I was sure about the answer before, but after seeing my past I didn't know what to answer. Should I face it? Of course! But… I didn't think it would be possible. More precisely, I didn't think he would accept it because he loves chocolates so damn much. But still… I love him._

_"I'll try" I said._

_"Good!" Alluka smiled and leaded me the way to the hallway._

"Sigh…" I raised my right hand up in the air, tried to grab the ceiling with my hand.

'Is it really possible for me, who hate chocolates, to be his girlfriend, who loves chocolates?' As I thought that question, I tried to remember what happened at Sachii.

_"Okay, and what would you like to drink?" Rima asked._

_"Just tea" Killua said._

_"The usua-" when I was about to say 'the usual', I couldn't finish my answer. Then, the flashback came again to my mind. The painful and the hurt that I had, I remembered how it felt. My hands started to shake and sweaty. Before I knew, I already bit my own tongue and my body regained its composure. I realized that biting my tongue became a habit of mine since I had my trauma because it prevented everybody to notice my shaking._

_"I'll have plain water. Don't make it hot" I said finally._

_"Eh? Why don't you order the usual?" Rima asked._

_"Ehmm… Just in the mood. Hehe…" I tried to be as cheerful as possible._

_"Hmmm… This is not like you. Tell me later, okay?" she said._

"Ah… I have to tell Rima about this" I said to myself as I reached my handbag. I searched for my phone inside the bag and found it right away. I click the contact button and searched for 'Rima'. I touched the green button and got the phone near my right ear.

TUT… TUT…

"Tell me everything!"

"Yeah…" I said to her.

"I…" I hesitated for a moment. Should I tell her? Should I…? Well, she's my best friend but… she also loves chocolates. I knew that she would accept me in every way, but… why did I hesitate for a second?

"I had a trauma…"

"Trauma?" she asked.

"Yeah… Trauma of…"

"Of…?"

"Of… chocolates" Finally, I spit it out. Now, let's just wait for her reaction.

"…" She was still shocked.

"…" I'm still waiting for her response.

"W-Why?" I felt she covered her mouth with her hand.

"It's because… I regained my memories"

"Y-You did?"

"Yeah…" I said. When I was six, when I was searching for Killua, when he left me, Rima found me on the street in front of her restaurant. Well, it was her parent's restaurant at that time. I was hungry, looking at the food in the restaurant through the big window. Then, Rima saw me and let me in. She served some food for me to eat but I denied because I didn't have money to pay her. Then, she told me she wanted to keep me. That's how we ended up as best friend. She asked a lot of things about me, but I somehow didn't know anything else accept Killua, my family, and my ability.

"Then?"

"It's my trauma. I… was almost killed by my parent's rival. They know that I love chocolates so they put poisoned in every chocolates that I ate"

"Uh… That's terrible!"

"I thought that I could overcome my traumatic, but… I realize I can't" I said it almost crying.

"I hope I was there, Setsu. I want to hug you now" Rima wanted to comfort me.

"It's okay. I will somehow find a way to overcome this"

"Okay. I'll help you search a way too"

"Thanks, Rima" I put an end to the conversation. I threw my cellphone to my right side and covered my eyes with my right arm. I replayed the scenes that made me traumatic. My heart started to race like hell. My body became cold sweat all of a sudden. I felt the pain the same as I used to have when I was poisoned. Then, I felt something wet on my right arm. It was my tears.

"I'm scared… Killua"

**Killua PoV**

I left the apartment and went to the near 24-hour shop. It was pretty near, just across the street. I entered the shop and went to the snack section. I didn't see something that I wanted.

'Let's see… When a girlfriend is in a bad mood… I think a box of chocolate will be the best' I thought. I searched for a box of chocolates but they did not have it here. I searched in the nearest convenient store near our apartment and found one. I quickly paid it and went home. As I was in front of her bedroom, I hid the box of chocolates behind me and knocked the door.

Tok Tok…

No reply.

"Setsu" I called her.

"Come in" I heard her. I opened the door and saw her lay down on the bed. She wore a black chemise, which made me blush right away. I closed the door behind me and walked towards her.

"Guess what? I have a present for you" I said with a happy smile.

"Huh?" she looked at me in a bad mood.

"I bet you will feel great after you see this" I pulled out the box from behind me. She sat, took the box, and saw what that is. Then, I saw her horrified face. Her hand started to shake like hell. She threw the box away and she bent her face on her knees. Her hands were covering her head like something was going to hit her from above.

"Setsu…?" I couldn't move. I just shocked as the scene was played in front of me. Setsu… hate chocolates? How could that be? My hand wanted to tilt up her head to see what's written on her face, but… I just patted her.

"It's okay if you don't like my gift" I still patted her head.

"NO!" she shouted and grabbed my right hand that was patting her. I was shocked that she shouted at me at a time like this.

"I… I really appreciate it. Thanks but… I can't" she looked up at me with her teary eyes.

"What's wrong?" I brushed her tears that rolled on her cheek with my left hand.

"I… had a trauma… of chocolates" she looked down at her laps.

"Trauma?" I asked.

"Alluka… showed me my memories in the past" she said.

"What?" I still couldn't believe what I heard.

"Papa's rival tried to kill me. He knew that I love chocolates so he tried to poison me with every chocolate that I ate. He is… the one that ask you to assassinate my family!" she shouted as she grabbed my sleeves. Still, I couldn't believe it. Alluka… did what? I thought I knew Alluka best, but… there were something that I still didn't know about her.

"I tried to overcome this trauma, Killua. But… But… I just can't!" she covered her face with her hands. She started to cry again. I didn't know what to do. Her fragile side made me afraid that I would 'break' her. But… I had to think a way. I looked at the box of chocolates on the floor. I reached it and opened the cover.

"Do you… still love chocolates, Setsu?" I asked her.

"I… I don't know"

"Tried to remember the taste" I said. She tried to remember how it taste and…

"Honestly, I still do…" she said as she closed her eyes to remember the taste.

"Then…" I picked one chocolate from the chocolate box and put it into my mouth. I moved closer to Setsu and I grabbed her face gently. I bent my head to hers and pressed my lips against hers.

"Hnn!" she forced to push me off, but I grabbed both of her hands. I pushed her down to the bed and tried to put the chocolate inside her mouth, but I couldn't get it into her mouth because she closed her mouth with her teeth. I pulled away a little bit.

"What the hell are you doing, Killua?!" she shouted at me, trying to let go from my grip.

"I'll make you overcome your trauma" I bent my head again and put my tongue into her mouth. I quickly moved the chocolate inside her mouth.

"Hnngg!" she became more violent than before. She kicked my stomach with her feet; she tried to free her hands from my grip. She threw the chocolate into my mouth again, but I quickly returned it back into her mouth. Her eyes already became teary.

'She'll cry. I had to move fast' I thought. I moved my grip up above her head and locked her hands with my right hand only. I lifted up her chin with my left hand so that she would swallow the chocolate fast. Slowly, she calmed down until she didn't try to rebel anymore. Then, I pulled away and released her arms.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…" she tried to catch some breath. She took some napkins from the table and wiped the saliva on her cheeks.

"Are… Are you alright?" I was not sure if she was okay. Then, she glared at me.

'Uh oh… she's mad!' I thought.

**Setsu PoV**

"Hnngg!" the chocolate that came inside my mouth was like a poison for me. My tongue felt like it was pierced by one hundred of thorns. My body felt the same feeling when I saw my past.

'I had to get this chocolate out of my mouth' I thought. I kicked Killua's stomach with my feet but he wouldn't budge. I tried to let go my hands but Killua's grip was too strong for me. My eyes became teary. I tried to return the chocolate into his mouth again, but he blocked it off.

_'Tried to remember the taste' _Killua's word ran through my mind suddenly.

Then, the chocolate that melted inside my mouth slowly became sweet. Killua locked my arms above my head and tilted up my chin. I was forced to gulp down the chocolate that already melted. It was bitter, yet sweet.

'I remembered this taste' I closed my eyes. Somehow, I didn't feel pain anymore. I remember the taste… the taste of love. Bitter and sweet.

GULP!

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…" I was grasping some air after Killua pulled away. I took some napkins from the table and wiped my cheeks that were full of saliva.

"Are… Are you alright?" he asked me.

'Well, do I look alright to you?' I glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Setsu. You can mad at me. It's okay. I didn't ask for your permission first. I'm sorry" he apologized. I moved near him and grabbed his face gently.

"You know what? I think I have overcame my trauma" I wiped his wet mouth.

"You did?" he was surprised.

"Then, try this!" he offered me the chocolate box. I looked at the box that was full of chocolates with an unsure look.

'Did I really overcome it?' I thought while taking one of the chocolate of the box. I looked at the chocolate that was in my fingers for a while and then put it inside my mouth. As the chocolate melted in my mouth, I thought the chocolate was…

GULP!

"Yummy"

* * *

**I will post two chapters in the next update. I promise!**

**Have a good day everyone :)**

**-animecybil-**


	22. Chapter 22 : Chocolate Party!

**Hello, everyone! It's been a while! As promise, I give you two chapters this time. Hope you guys enjoy them :)**

**Happy reading ~**

**HXH is not mine**

**Note : This chapter contains Setsu PoV only.**

* * *

The fresh shower rain was not so bad. It was not hot, yet it was not cold as the other days. This day, we were going to spend our vouchers from the Chocolate House event. I was waiting for the bus and suddenly, Killua's car stopped in front of me.

"Hop on, Setsu" he rolled down the window and said to me.

"Nope. I'm going to pick Rima up" I said to him.

"I'll pick her up and drop you girls off at the Chocolate Buffet House" he said.

"Well, that's a very nice of you, Killua" I smiled while walking to the front seat. I got into the car and put my seatbelt on.

"Ready?" he asked me. I looked at him after I put on my seatbelt. His right hand was on the steering wheel while his left hand was on the gear. He was looking at me. I didn't know why his pose made me blush.

"Yeah" I said as I looked down on my skirt to cover my red cheeks with my black hair. The car started to move, and we were on our way to Sachii. I took a glance at Killua again. He was wearing a light blue shirt with maroon sweater on top of it. Then, I saw a wrist watch on his left hand.

'Wow… He really dressed up just for going to Chocolate Factory!' I thought. Well, Killua planned to go to the Chocolate Factory today so I called Rima this morning and asked her to eat with me in the Chocolate Buffet House. She wouldn't come if I didn't have any good reason because she had to open the restaurant, but I was sure she would come if I told her that I would pay my 'debt'.

As we arrived at Sachii, I got out from the car and went inside the restaurant to call Rima. I saw Rima at the counter, reading romance manga and sipping a cup of hot chocolate.

"Rima, let's go" I said to her. She noticed me at the entrance and quickly put her manga inside her bag. She hung her handbag on her shoulder and sipped the hot chocolate for the last time before she put it in the sink.

"Woot… Whose car is that? Ehem…" she walked towards me as she put her right hand in front of her mouth. She formed a smile, which meant she wanted me to tell her something she wanted to hear.

"I know, I know… I'll tell you later, Rima. All of them" I said as I walked outside the restaurant. We got inside the car and Rima greeted Killua.

"Hey, Killua. Long time no see!" Rima said.

"Hey, Rima" he said as he pulled the gear into D.

"So, where's this Chocolate Buffet House?" Killua asked me.

"Well…" I searched my buffet vouchers in my handbag. I saw a white envelope right away and pulled it out. I looked at the vouchers inside the envelope to see the address.

"It's on 35th street" I told him.

"Hmmm… kay" he said as he concentrated on the road. I looked at Rima on the rear seat to make sure she was alright. She looked at me with a puppy-dog eyes, was not patient to hear my story. Then, my attention changed to a light blue backpack beside Rima. It's Killua's. He would be gone for, at least, 3 days because the Chocolate Factory is in Delicano. It would take around 1 day by airship to go there. Looking at his backpack made me felt… sad. I looked back at the road through the windshield quickly before Rima noticed my frowning face.

We should have already arrived at Chocolate Buffet House because Killua drove the car in full speed. Then, I saw a chocolate color shop name board as we drove in the street.

"Killua, slow down! Otherwise, I can't see the name" I told Killua to slow down a little bit. We were in an alley where was full of restaurants. Killua slowed down and came to a stop. I looked at him and followed where he was looking at. It was the fancy 3-storey shop on the right side. There was a big window in front of the shop, just like Sachii. Then, I looked at the shop name board. It is the Chocolate Buffet House.

"Well, enjoy" Killua told me.

"Yeah, you too" I said to him while grabbing my handbag.

"Yey! Chocolate!" Rima shouted from the rear seat and then stepped outside the car happily. There, I saw again his light blue backpack. The atmosphere in the car became quite.

Silence... No one said anything. Then, I took the initiative to begin a conversation

"You'll be away… for 3 days?" I asked him.

"Maybe. It can be longer, though" he said.

Silence… I saw Rima already waving her hand at me in front of the shop, which meant I should come to her place as soon as possible.

"Don't be too long, okay? I'll miss you" I said as I quickly got out from the car to hide my frowning face, but a hand pulled me back into the car. I looked at Killua to see what he wanted, but he suddenly press his lips against mine.

*Kiss*

The kiss was not lasted so long, not as long as our previous kisses. And slowly, our lips were apart. He loosened his grip and released my hand slowly. Then, he lowered his head to hide his blush.

"I'll call you everyday" he said, still lowered his head.

"Hnn!" I said to him with a happy face. Then, I hugged him for the last time and got out from the car. I ran towards Rima who was waiting for me in front of the shop.

"Ehem…" Rima teased me.

"C-Come on! Let's go" I pushed the red door beside me. The chocolate scent was smelled right away before we went in. The creamy wallpaper with floral pattern was decorated the wall. The floor was made with brown real wood.

"Hello! Welcome to Chocolate Buffet House!" a waitress behind a small desk greeted us.

"Hi! I want to use these two coupons" I handed her the coupons. She looked and noticed them right away.

"Yes, absolutely. Come right this way" she was going to show us our table. We went to the middle of the restaurant. I was surprised that the restaurant was not crowded at all. Just a few people, there was a couple in the back of the restaurant and a woman who was reading a book near the window.

"Do you want to sit on the sofa or the chairs?" the waitress asked.

"Sofa" I replied. Then, the waitress showed us our table on the other side of the restaurant.

"What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked after we sat on the sofa.

"Hot water" I said.

"Ocha" Rima said.

"Okay. Hot water and ocha" the waitress took her leave.

"You're first, Setsu. I'll watch your stuff" Rima said.

"Kay" I got up from my seat and started to hunt for chocolates. In the middle of the restaurant, there was a big marble table. There was fruit section and biscuit section. I took a plate and three sticks. I went to the fruit section; I saw strawberries, pineapples, apples, pears, kiwis, melons, watermelons, oranges, cherries, grapes, bananas, mangoes, papayas, and berries. I picked strawberry, kiwi, blackberry, raspberry, and grape for the first stick. For the second stick, I picked watermelon, melon, banana, papaya, and pineapple. In the biscuit section, I saw oreos, chips, pretzels, brownies, marshmallows, crackers, wafers, macaroons, cream puffs, rice crispy treats, and cookies. I picked marshmallow and cream puff, combined with mangoes, and oranges. I also picked a pretzel, a wafer, an oreo, a macaroon, and a brownie. At the end of the table, there were three chocolate fountains: dark chocolate, milk chocolate, and white chocolate. I chose the dark chocolate and started to cover all the dipping items and sticks.

I went back to my seat and it was Rima's turn to pick. I waited for her and the waitress came back with our drinks.

"Hot water and ocha" she said as she put the drinks on the table.

"Excuse me. Is this the only buffet we can get?" I asked her. Well, I only saw the chocolate fountain in this restaurant.

"No, we have cakes on the second floor and chocolates on the third floor" she said.

"Oh okay. Thank you" I said. The waitress took her leave and I waited for Rima before I dag in my meal. Not so long after that, Rima came to our table with a plate of 3 sticks.

"Rim, I asked the waitress that there are cakes on the second floor and chocolates on the third floor" I said.

"Oh that's great!" she said. I picked one stick and ate the fruit ones.

"So… tell me!" Rima was eager to hear my story.

"Kay…" I chewed the fruit that was covered with chocolate.

"Killua has a brother and he's weird! He's wearing girl clothes, you know" I started.

"Oh! Like a ladyboy?" Rima asked.

"Well… not really. She really looks like a girl and Killua prefers to call him 'she'" I said. Then, Rima gave a weird look at me.

"Anyways, her name is Alluka. She has a nen that's called 'flashback' and she wants to show me my memories with her nen. She said that I might hate something that I love the most in the world" I said.

"Chocolate" Rima cut me off while swinging her stick at me.

"Exactly. I didn't think of chocolate at that time because I didn't think chocolate as something that I love. It's just something that I… always bound with since I was a child so I accepted her offer" I said as I ate another fruit.

"Then?"

"Then… I was brought back to the past. The first memory that I saw was when my maid put poison in my hot chocolate. The second one was when my birthday, I got a chocolate box and the chocolates were poisoned. All of them were my papa's rival doing, and he's the one who ordered Killua to assassinate my family" I kept eating my fruits.

"What? So… it was your father's rival doing? I can't believe it!" Rima threw her stick angrily.

"Yeah. And you know, the feeling of being poison is… not good. I did have that trauma before but when my parents were killed, I tried to forget about my past. I only remembered that I have this power, be the 'fairy' princess, and my parents' incident" I said as I took my hot water and used my nen. I changed the water into chocolate as usual and took a sip.

"Wait… so… you said that you regained your trauma but you're drinking your hot chocolate now" Rima was confused.

"Well… I found a way to overcome it" I looked away as I remembered 'that' kiss.

"HOW?!" Rima shouted. I looked around to see everybody's reaction and I was right! Everybody was looking at us for a moment.

"Rima! Don't be like that!" I was mad.

"Sorry…" Rima apologized.

"Well… Killua did. He forced me to eat a chocolate" I said.

"How?"

"He… He fed me mouth-to-mouth chocolate" I blushed. There was a five-second silence after I said that.

"He… He what?!" Rima almost shouted.

"Oh come on, Rima. This is not the first time we kissed!" I said.

"But… still! It's just… you guys are not… a couple and yet you are so lovey-dovey with him"

"Actually…" I said as I ate the pretzel and wafer that were covered in chocolates.

"I already became his girlfriend" I continued.

"…"

"…"

Silence…

"What?!" Rima shouted. I glared at Rima.

"Sorry" she apologized.

"It's ok. Well… I haven't told you about the 'kidnap'" I finished my first round.

"Kidnap?" she just finished her plate too.

"Well, let's get another round while we're talking" I said to her and she nodded.

We continued to the second round. It's Rima's turn to go to the second floor first. After I waited for 10 minutes, Rima came back with a plate full of chocolate cakes. I quickly got up from my seat and went upstairs.

I saw a black chandelier as I went upstairs. In the middle of the floor, there was a beautiful orchid chocolate flower. I did not think we could eat it. It's just for decoration. There was a big window on the right side. Before the window, there was many cake stands. It was the cupcakes section. On the left side, it was the cake section. I took a plate and grabbed a dark chocolate cupcake from a cake stand. There was milk chocolate and white chocolate cupcakes too, but I wasn't interested in them. I moved to the left side and saw chocolate cakes parade. There was a devil's cake, an opera cake, brownies, a chocolate mouse cake, a black forest cake, a triple chocolate caramel cake, a chocolate truffle cake, and chocolate lava cakes. I almost drooled. I cut a piece of devil's cake, chocolate mouse cake, black forest cake, and chocolate lava cakes. I went downstairs and came back to my seat. While we were eating, I told her about the chocolate house.

"So… I was kidnap in the fourth Chocolate House" I started while eating my black forest cake.

"By whom?"

"Killua's brother"  
"Oh man… And? Who is that?"

"Illumi"

"What does he want?"

"Well… It's not him who wants me, but it's his mom" I said.

"Killua's mother?"

"Yeah… it seems that… she doesn't like me" I shrugged.

"So… what happened?"

"I was brought to the zaoldyck's mansion and I was tied in the basement"

"What they did to you?"  
"Hmmm… nothing? They just waited until Killua came"

"So… they used you as a lure?"

"Yeah, something like that"

"Okay…"

"And then, Killua came to rescue me. Well, Killua and his mom had a brief talk about 'heir' thingy" I continued while eating my devil's cake.

"Heir?"

"Killua doesn't want to be the heir, but his mom insists" I said.

"Hmmm… and then?"

"Gon and the others came to rescue me and the end…" I said happily when I said 'the end'.

"Well, at least you're okay"

"Yep, but I was quite surprised to see Killua's mom. She seems… weird and she even slapped me with her sharp fan!" I stabbed my chocolate lava cake with my spoon until all of the chocolate lava came out.

"Setsu…" Rima sweatdropped.

"Anyway, I heard his mom said Killua referred me as his girlfriend" I ate the chocolate lava cake that I stabbed.

"Huh?" Rima stopped her spoon that was going inside her mouth.

"So, I asked Killua about **that** when we got home"

"Huh?" she still confused about 'home'.

"Well… I lived in his apartment" I said.

"Wh-" she almost shouted but she covered her mouth quickly.

"Remember about my 'job'? He found out and wanted me to compete equally without cheating. Then, he asked me to live with him so that he knew whether I cheated or not" I explained about my part time job in Butterfly.

"Oh… I see" Rima continued eating her cakes.

"Back to the topic. When we got home, I asked him about that 'girlfriend' thingy and he…" I looked at her for a moment. She was staring at me.

"He confessed?" Rima guessed. I nodded slowly. Then, a cheerful face came to Rima's face.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" she was so excited. I was speechless.

"Ah… my baby! You've grown up so fast!" Rima congratulated me. Still, I was speechless, didn't know what to say to happy-go-lucky Rima.

We finished our cakes. Now, it's time for the round three. I got up and went to the third floor. I saw the pink ceilings, creamy wallpaper, and the brown wood floor. I saw a round counter with chocolates in the freezer counter. Around the counter, there was a round table with cookies on top of it. I took a plate and take two chocolate chip cookies and truffle chocolate. I also saw chocolate ice cream and chocolate pudding inside the counter. I took another plate for the pudding and a bowl for the ice cream. I went back to the first floor and it's time for Rima to pick her chocolates. I waited her until she got back and we continued our chatting.

We went back from the Chocolate Buffet House. It was a feast! When I got home, I saw Gon and the others in the living room.

"Hey, Setsu! Welcome back!" Gon greeted me.

"Hi, guys" I said while going to my bedroom. I dropped my handbag on the floor and changed my clothes into my house clothes. I took my cellphone from my bag and dropped myself on the bed. I looked at the clock on the phone. It's 11 p.m. I looked at the sky outside through the window. It's already dark.

I was wondering why Killua had not called me. I checked if there was any miss called, but… nope. I opened my phone's contacts and tried to call him but when I dialed his phone number, it said…

_'The number you are calling is busy right now. Please try again in a few miutes."_

* * *

**In the next chapter, it will be the last chapter. I don't have enough time anymore to write because of school T_T**

**So, I have to end this story in the next chapter. I'm sorry if the ending is a little bit rush ...**

**I hope you'll still read the next chapter though!**

**Okay, let's go to chapter 23~**

**-animecybil-**


	23. Chapter 23 : Everlasting Chocolate Ring

**This is the last chapter.**

**T_T *sob* *sob***

***unable to say anything***

**Happy reading all!**

**HXH is not mine... *sob***

* * *

**Killua PoV**

I saw a big factory from far away. I ran from the airship station to the factory. It took me about 25 minutes. I saw a big gate when I was getting near the factory. I pulled out my golden ticket as I walked towards the gate. Suddenly, the gate was opened by itself. I walked inside the gate and saw someone wore a purple tailcoat, green trousers, and gray gloves with a tall black hat and a cane on his hand.

"Welcome! Welcome! You must be ChocoDrugs!" the man shook my hand instantly.

"ChocoDrugs is my character name. Just call me Killua" I said politely.

"Well well well… Come in, please!" Mr. Willy Wonka leaded me to the inside of the factory. When I got inside, I could smell chocolate scent right away. Not only chocolate, I could also smell hazelnuts, apple, lemon, and mint scent.

"Hang your coat on that peg, please" Mr. Wonka said to me.

"I don't wear any coats, Mr. Wonka" I said as I forgot the weather in this city is very cold in December. It was even snowing outside!

"I see! Okay, let's continue our journey!" he said.

I followed him in a big corridor. At the end of the corridor, he turned left, left, right, and then left again, and then right and right again, and then left. It was like a maze, and I noticed that the passage became narrower than before. Then he turned left and then right. The passages were sloping downhill until we reached a shiny metal gate with a phrase on the door that trilled me. It said "The Chocolate Room".

Mr. Wonka took a bunch of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened the door and went in first. As I went in, he acted like a tour guide.

"This is the center of the factory! Where the chocolates were produce! The heart! Don't get too excited or you will lose your head!" he said. I was amazed when I saw the scenery in front of me. There was a chocolate waterfall and river and green meadows on either side of the valley. I was flabbergasted. I almost drooled and dropped my jaws on the floor.

"Wow!" I said.

"It's all chocolate! All of them are edible! From the waterfall, the river, and also the grass! Come! Try my blade of grass! It is from mint!" Mr. Wonka said. I bent down and picked one of the grasses. I tasted it and the mint flavor burst out in my mouth.

"Wow!" I could not say anything beside a 'wow'.

"Also, try this!" he pulled out a mug out of nowhere and dipped it into the river. Then he gave the mug to me.

"Taste it! Taste it!" he said. I took a sip from the hot chocolate. The chocolate texture that I have never tasted before melted inside my mouth. I gulped another hot chocolate and complimented Mr. Wonka.

"Wow, Mr. Wonka. This is the best hot chocolate! Ever!" I couldn't help myself but making a big wide smile. Still, I'm drinking the hot chocolate.

"Come on! I'll show you this!" he leaded me near the waterfall. I saw big glass pipes that suck up chocolates and sent them up to the ceilings.

"These pipes suck up my chocolate and carry it to all the rooms in the factory where it's needed! Thousand of gallons an hour! And also look at this waterfall! It is very important because it mixes, churns, pounds, and beats the chocolates!" he explained. Then suddenly a pink boat glass showed up from down the river.

"This boat, I made her with an enormous boiled sweet! Don't lick it, please. You'll make it sticky" he said as he hopped on to the boat. I also did the same and sat beside Mr. Wonka. The boat started to move. I didn't know who made it move, though.

"Mr. Wonka. Is this boat automatic?" I asked.

"Nope. These Oompa-Loompas moved her" he said as he pointed to his back. I tilted my head to see what he meant and I almost jumped because of shock. I saw black tiny people were rowing the boat. There was almost 100 Oompa-Loompas. Then I felt my feet were going down as if I would fell. I quickly looked what was going on in front of me. The boat went inside a narrow dark round tunnel.

"Row on with full speed!" he said to the rowers. I could not see anything except the light from the chocolate room behind me. As the light became smaller, Mr. Wonka told the workers to switch on the light.

"Switch on the light!" he said. I saw the tunnel suddenly lit up. It was a white and spotlessly clean pipe.

"Wohoo!" I enjoyed the boat ride. The boat was so fast and reminded me of roller coaster. Both Mr. Wonka and I screamed and laughed all the way through the tunnel. Our laughter was echoing throughout the tunnel. We were raising our hands up in the air as the boat jumped up and down. When we saw a red door, Mr. Wonka told his workers to stop the boat.

"Stop the boat!" he shouted while swinging his cane in the air. The workers rowed back furiously and the boat came to a stop near the red door. We stood up from the boat and walked in front of the door. I saw the door said "Inventing Room-Private-Keep Out". Mr. Wonka took his keys and plugged one of the keys into the keyhole. He opened the door and said, "No touching, no meddling, no tasting! Understand?" he said.

"Yeah" I put my hands inside my jeans' pocket. I saw black metal pots, kettles, pans, and large pipes. The room was like a big metal kitchen.

"So… I have something for you," he said.

"What is it?" I got excited.

"Well, I'm searching for new inspiration right now. I am absolutely sure that I already made all the impossible foods. Never melt chocolate ice cream, chewing gum that never loses its taste, candy balloons, blue bird eggs, invisible chocolate bars for eating in class, and I cannot even list them all!" he said. I thought about something that might come up in my mind. It was maybe simple and silly for me to ask something that is really important for me to a stranger like Mr. Wonka, but I think it's a good idea.

"Well, I also need your help. I want you to make something for me" I said.

"All is for you, my guest! What is it? Tell me!" he was so excited.

"It's…"

**Setsu PoV**

It has been three days. No calls from him. No missed calls from him. And even no texts from him! This was the third day and if he didn't come home, I would go after him. I have asked Gon and the others too about him but they said he should be alright and nothing would happen to him. Well, I knew that he's strong and could take care of himself, but… still! I looked at the clock. It said 6 p.m.

"Setsu! Dinner!" Gon shouted from the hallway.

"Coming!" I said lazily. I got up from my bed and walked to dining table. I saw a full meal course in every chair.

"Huh? Who cook these?" I asked.

"Kurapika as always" Gon said.

"Thanks Kurapika but I think you made an extra" there was one bowl of rice in front of each chair and there was five chairs.

"Oh yeah! I forget Killua isn't here" he said while he put back the rice into the rice cooker. I sat and waited for the others to sit.

"Itadakimasu!" we prayed and started to eat. The dinner was so noisy because of Gon talking about his father, Kurapika telling about the spiders and the red eyes, and Leorio telling how his hospital grew until now. Yet I felt lonely without _him_. I looked at the chair beside me and daydreamed until I dropped my chopsticks.

CLANG!

Everybody looked at me in confused.

"Eh? Gomen ne, mina-san!" I said with a fake smile while hurriedly taking back the chopsticks that I dropped. I kept eating but the food didn't taste any taste.

Just… plain.

**Killua PoV**

"Tadaima" I said as I walked into my apartment. I took off my shoes and walked inside the apartment. Then I saw a figure that I knew best. The wavy hair that I loved was spreading on the black cold table. Setsu was asleep on the dining table. I quickly went to my bedroom, opened my cupboard, and grabbed a blanket. I returned to the dining table and covered her body with the blanket. Then I kissed her head from behind and said…

"Oyasumi"

**Setsu PoV**

"Oyasumi"

I thought that I heard someone said that. Or was it a dream? I had a dream that Killua kissed my head before and he told me… oyasumi? Wait…

I opened my eyes and saw white blanket on top of my shoulder.

'Huh? Who did this?' I asked myself in my mind. I looked around the kitchen but I didn't saw anybody. I turned my body to the right side and supported my off-balance body with a hand on my chair's backrest. Then I saw a white hair boy was going to my bedroom.

"Killua" I said softly. I wasn't sure because I was still half-asleep. I might be just hallucinating but he wouldn't have looked back at me if he was not the real one. Now, he was heading towards me. And when he was in front of me, I grabbed his light blue shirt to know whether he was real or not.

'Ah… he is real,' I said in my mind while closing my eyes again. Then the reality snapped into my head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THESE DAYS?! YOU DON'T CALL ME OR EVEN TEXT ME! WHY DON'T YOU BOTHER TALK TO ME AT ALL?!" I was mad so I was shouting at him and punching him on his chest. He grabbed both of my hands and hugged me to calm me down. I was almost cried but I held back the tears.

"Setsu, I would absolutely call you if I can. But most parts of the factory was in the basement so I didn't get any service at all!" he said, still hugging me. I bent my head in his chest. There was a long silence between us.

'Ah… I felt embarrassed because of angry to him without a good reason' I said in my mind.

"I'm sorry…" I said as I looked up at him.

"It's okay" he patted me in the head. Then, he moved from behind the chair to in front of my legs. He kneeled before me and I was confused what he was doing.

'Is he going to check my wound? But it's a long time ago and I already opened the bandages,' I thought in my mind about the scratch on my knee that I got from Chocolate House. He was still holding my hands. Then he took out something from his pocket jeans and I saw a shiny little chocolate color thing in his hand. He put that thing into my ring finger. I looked at my ring finger closer and saw a ring. The color of the ring was chocolate and I was absolutely sure that it was made from chocolate because of the chocolate scent that I smelled. In the middle top of the ring, there was a bright red gem with golden decoration around it.

"No… way…" I looked at Killua with a shock look.

"Will you marry me, Setsu?" he said. I quickly hugged him and nodded. Still, I didn't know why I became this sensitive. I couldn't hold my tears back anymore.

"Yes!" I said happily.

Now, the chocolate rivalry that we had been through came to an end. ChocoLovers website was not a matter anymore too. Maybe in the future, we might fight just because of chocolate but I was sure we would end up laughing together because no one could take us apart.

**The Wedding Day**

"Killua Zaoldyck, do you take Setsuri Rokujo to be your wife and promise to love her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, and honor her all the days of your life?"

"I do" Killua answered.

"Setsuri Rokujo, do you take Killua Zaoldyck to be your husband and promise to love him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, and honor his all the days of your life?"

"I do" I answered.

"Please exchange your rings" the pastor said. Rima brought us a box of our wedding rings. We exchanged the ring and kissed. There were many cheers from the audience. We interlocked our fingers together and walked outside the church.

"Hey, Setsu. Do you know what is the name of this ring?" Killua referred to the wedding ring that he gave me.

"Nope" I said. He was glad that I didn't know it because he loved to tell the best part.

"It's…"

"The everlasting chocolate ring"

* * *

**Thank you for reading Chocolate Rival until the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy reading this story, even though just 23 chapters :)**

**Thank you for those who support me until the end! Again, I'm sorry that I end this story here. But, hey! I think this is a good start for writing fanfics XD**

**No more babbling, thank you again for all of my readers. Have a good day, everyone!**

**Love,**

**-animecybil-**


End file.
